CRUELES INTENCIONES
by Sibilla
Summary: Amor, traición y venganza ¿Será suficiente el perdón para corregir los errores del pasado?
1. Chapter 1

**CRUELES INTENCIONES **

**Admito, los personajes no son míos. **

**Pero está historia le hace justicia a su titulo, no es una adaptación exacta a la película ni al libro, pero ha sacado la esencia _"crueles intenciones",_ a eso me refiero, sigue la misma línea, ósea si no me explico bien: engaño, apuestas, romances y sufrimiento. Claro que con mi toque…  
Ahora debo hacer una pequeña advertencia para las personas susceptibles a este tipo de historias, quizás en este capitulo no haya escenas muy fuertes, pero en próximos capítulos aparecerán, por lo que si te ofendes, discúlpame…(jejeje), pero ya has sido advertido. **

**Espero Disfruten y dejen sus Rewievs. **

PD: Perdonen si en algunas ocasiones no soy tan descriptiva, pero tratare de obviar en algunos detalles, todos saben quienes son los cuatro merodeadores y su historia, y dejo a su imaginación lo tan guapo como puedan figurárselos, eso si tratare de guiarlos un poco y ahondar en los detalles importantes en la historia para que nos pierdan.

**Las Crueles intenciones de dos muchachos y el destino de las victimas. **

Lily Evans era una chica que siempre había pasado desapercibida ante lo ojos de los chicos que la rodeaban , no es que no fuera guapa, pues de hecho aquella muchacha en opinión del resto era muy atractiva, sin embargo tenía un gran defecto: Todos la consideraban sumamente aburrida: era estudiosa, correcta y ejemplo para muchas chicas de Hogwarts, no acudía a las fiestas y siempre andaba con ese falso discurso de la virginidad y de encontrar alguien en quien confiar, discurso que a los muchachos les sonaba a despecho por no encontrar nadie que la aguantase y menos que se acostase con ella. De todas formas, para Lily este detalle de pasar desapercibida no era un gran inconveniente, al contrario su mente se centraba en cosas más importantes como sus estudios y sus amigas, a quienes les dedicaba grandes espacios de su vida. Ciertamente había tenido novios, todos ellos _muggles_, pero no significaron grandes experiencias, en excepción al último muchacho con quien estaba saliendo, Ian McGreggor, en alguna ocasión durante el verano se besaron apasionadamente bajo las sombras de los parques, no obstante nunca llegaron más halla, pues ella se mantenía virgen como siempre.

Se miro fijamente al espejo y comprobó que su uniforme estuviera tan pulcro como todo en ella, sonrió. No se veía mal, incluso se sintió satisfecha de su apariencia, había perdido ese cuerpo sin formas de antes, ahora tenía busto y sus caderas ya no eran tan estrechas. Lily Evans, de verdad era una chica muy atractiva, poseía una belleza inusual, enredada entre cabellos rojos, bonitas facciones y unos asombrosos ojos verdes. A sus amigas realmente les extrañaba que nadie se detuviera mucho en ella por su físico, pero sabían perfectamente el motivo porque los muchachos le temían: Su fama y su peculiar carácter. Por eso Lily se había enterrado en sus libros y en sus aburridos novios _muggles_, quedando en el olvido de la memoria de los chicos "como blanco de conquista", pues ella era la prefecta y se imponía como tal. La mayor interacción social que tenía, eran sus tres amigas: Enid Pilarzik, una chica muy parecida a ella y muy atractiva, de hecho su mejor amiga; Susan Goethe y Rebeca Spira ambas de una carácter bastante extrovertido y muy distintas a Enid y ella, pues eran el tipo de chicas a las cuales todos invitan a salir, con una agenda social muy copada y con importantes novios que lucir. Nimiedades para Enid y Lily, por supuesto, pero nada que les impidiese ser grandes amigas.

-¿Bajas a desayunar? -preguntó Enid Beca y Susan dijeron que nos esperarían en la mesa.

Lily terminó de echarse la última ojeada y siguió a su amiga que ya descendía por las escaleras.

* * *

-¡Ey, Cornamenta¿Cómo te ha ido con tu cita de anoche? -preguntó un guapo muchacho de diecisiete años a su mejor amigo, quien al parecer tenía un rostro denotaba una gran derrota. 

-No se que les sucede a la chicas que se han puesto tan remilgadas… -Se quejo -Es la tercera vez en esta semana que me dan la lata…

La noche anterior James Potter había estado con Bárbara Mitchell, una muchacha de quinto año de Gryffindor y por lo que se podía ver las cosas no funcionaron como se las planteó: cuando estaba a punto de acostarse con ella y conseguir lo de siempre, la muchacha le estaba ordenando que formalizaran, por lo que cabreado se levantó de la cama dejando a medias lo que estaba haciendo.

-Te refieres al discurso de: "_eres el elegido y yo se que puedo confiar en ti para entregarte esto tan valioso"_ -Exclamó Sirius imitando a la perfección la vocecilla de una chica, lo que hizo reír a James- A mi también y es realmente irritante admitió No puedes coger tranquilamente tienes una carga en tu conciencia, pero se pasa con el rato…

-No sé porque tanto escándalo, si finalmente ellas mismas han corrido a tus brazos ¿O no, Eso si… habló con saña Me gustaría saber quien es la del discursillo molesto y hacerle tragar sus palabras…

-Ufff… suspiró Sirius Esa debe ser una santa en persona y no creo que sea solo el discurso…

Luego del último comentario, ambos se dedicaron a comer mientras varios pensamientos se abultaban en su mente, las chicas realmente se habían vuelto latosas y alguien tenía la culpa de ello. Esto era bastante grave, arruinarles sus planes, ya fuera directa o indirectamente, significaba una grave ofensa para los merodeadores y debía pagar por ello.

_Nota: _

_James Potter y Sirius Black, eran los típicos chicos exitosos que se encontraban en todas las escuelas: eran guapos, inteligentes, deportistas y tenían suerte con todas las chicas, es más, pareciera que no tenían que esforzarse en nada, pues lo que hicieran les salía a pedir de mano. Todo el mundo sentía cierta admiración o envidia por estas figuras, sin embargo los respetaban como dioses. El único gran defecto era la insistencia, sobre todo en James Potter, de recalcar a quien se les pusiera en frente todas sus cualidades. _

-¿Y Lunático?- Preguntó Sirius luego de engullir su última tostada -¿No vendrá a desayunar?

Ambos miraron con extrañeza el lugar de Remus, que aun se hallaba vacío.

-Si Filch no le hubiese confiscado el mapa a Colagusano el año pasado, créeme que todo sería más fácil de ubicar -se lamentó James -Sin embargo canuto, no es difícil imaginarse donde se puede encontrar nuestro querido Remus, tenemos pocas opciones o está en la biblioteca, en reunión de prefectos o…en la casa de los gritos, pero esa opción la obviaremos, pues lamentablemente no nos toca luna llena- dijo con añoranza.

Cerca a ellos tomaron asiento dos muchachas que se hallaban envueltas en una acalorada conversación, que al parecer iba muy subida de tono, pues la muchacha había soltado una molesta carcajada que retumbó en la cabeza de James.

-¿Esa no es _Riba_? -le indico a una muchacha morena, muy bonita que se hallaba cerca -Esa a la que te ligaste a fines de sexto, la que estaba avergonzada por lo que pensarían sus amigas…se burló.

-Rebeca Spira…-lo corrigió Sirius.

-Ahmmm…por lo visto te acuerdas de su nombre -dijo mordazmente -Es Guapa convino Pero no me gusta para nada su risa y por su puesto los ejemplares de mi amigo son sagrados…

-Tiene Novio- Sirius interrumpió el monologo de James -Pero eso es un punto a favor ¿O No?

-Claro, admito que lo prohibido le da sabor a las cosas. dijo James.

James siguió observando atentamente a _Riba _y a su amiga que reían cada vez más fuerte, el chico sentía unas ganas incontenibles de lanzarles un maleficio al par de cotorras, no obstante se contuvo forzosamente, pues habían llegado dos chicas nuevas y el cuchicheo se puso interesante. Lo que acaparo toda su atención, codeo a Sirius y le indico el espectáculo.

-¿No tienen otro tema? -Preguntó Enid con fastidio, mientras separaba una tostada del panero -Es realmente irritante oírlas todo el día hablar de sexo y de chicos…

-Pues no lo creo… -se burlo Susan -¿Qué otras cosas más importantes pueden existir?

-No te esfuerces Susan, tu sabes cual es el discurso de estás dos santurronas. -continuó Rebeca. -Juran que el mundo gira en torno a los libros, al amor verdadero y a todas esas sandeces…

-Pero tampoco giran en torno a los hombres la espetó Lily ¡Vamos Beca hay cosas mucho más importantes!

-Eso lo dices por que nunca has estado con un chico…-agregó Rebeca -Si supieras…

-Claro que he estado con un chico, por algo tengo novio…-se defendió Lily.

-¡Vale Lils! -sonrió Susan- Pero aún eres virgen, tu misma nos has dicho que tu y ese Ian solo se besan inocentemente…

-¡Shhhh! -Las hizo callar abruptamente Enid y les dirigió una mirada desconfiada a James que miraba- Esas cosas no se toman a la ligera…

Lily estaba completamente sonrojada, Susan y Rebeca tenían toda la razón, Ian McGreggor, su novio _muggle_, jamás intentaba tocarla, ella misma se lo había pedido así.

-Espera Enid, déjame decir algo antes -la voz de Lily denotaba seriedad e imponía ser escuchada.- Ser virgen no es ningún pecado y menos querer acostarse con la persona adecuada, lo que pasa es que las chicas de hoy están urgidas por acostarse con cuanto patán con un poco de fama se les acerque -Aquel comentario caló en los huesos de Sirius y James que escuchaban sin dejar escapar ningún comentario -Enid y yo no somos ese estilo de chicas… Susan y Rebeca pusieron cara de espanto No me mal entiendan chicas… se disculpó Lily No les estoy imponiendo mis ideales…

-Ya es tarde -bromeo Rebeca retomando su nuevo humor -Pero basta Lils, ya nos lo sabemos de memoria… -se quejo-. Vayan con el sermón con las otras chicas, a ellas les gusta oírlas…

-Sin embargo les entra por un oído y les sale por otro, así que sus esfuerzos siguen siendo vanos, ya que ha nadie le interesa ser virgen, todas están urgidas por…-Dijo Susan.

-Claro con los ejemplos que tienen, si no tienes vida sexual estas excluida del mundo…. -La interrumpió Enid (_Ined)_

-Vale Chicas- reconoció Susan -No hay nada como hacer el amor y acostarse con alguien en quien uno confía, me gustaría que lo mío hubiese sido así -se lamentó -por suerte ustedes todavía están a tiempo ojala no se equivoquen.

-¡Vaya que Romantica!-se burló tiernamente Lily -jamás pensé que tuvieras sentimientos tan profundos.

¡-Cállate!-Le gritó Susan mientas le lanzaba una migaja en la cara.

Mientras las chicas, inocentemente distraídas seguían con su guerrilla, James que había encontrado en quien enfocar toda su rabia, cogió de la túnica a Sirius y lo condujo fuera del comedor para que nadie pudiese oírlos, tenía un maquiavélico plan en mente y necesitaba acordar unos puntos con Sirius.

* * *

-¿Conoces a ese par de zorras? -preguntó James indignado. -Quiero saber quienes son exactamente… 

-Sirius meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de recordar cada detalle. Por lo general el conocía a todas las chicas Hogwarts, pero…

-¡Ya lo sé!-chasqueo los dedos enérgicamente -La pelirroja es La prefecta, Lily Evans…y la otra es su amiga Enid Pilarzik -ambas lo habían reprendido la semana pasada mientras se burlaba de un niño de cuarto.

-Pues bien, Lily y Enid son las dos condenadas santas que han estado arruinando nuestras citas… -su mirada se hizo tan fría como sus palabras -¿A caso no te has preguntado por que algunas chicas no llegan a la tercera fase? Pues bien ahí tienes la causa…

Ambos sonrieron maliciosamente como si supieran que pensaba cada uno.

-Entonces, al parecer tienes algo en mente…d-ijo Sirius divertido

-Una buena venganza y como hemos estado algo flojos, el plan que tengo en mente funcionara. Haremos tragar a ese par su ridículo sermón.

-No sé que tienes en mente Cornamenta, pero me suena a algo muy malo… -sonrío.

-Voy a seducir a esa tal Lily Evans haciéndole perder la cabeza completamente, cosa de que olvide toda esa cursilería y no tenga cara para volver a repetirla ante nadie, la haré creer que soy la persona en quien confía, pero cunado consiga mi trofeo se lo restregare por la cara haciéndola ver el error y lo vacío de sus palabras

-Parece que lo tuyo es algo personal con la pelirroja -río Sirius -yo tomare cartas en el asuntó con Pilarzik, pero antes Cornamenta, necesitamos ponerle más emoción a esto…

-¿a qué te refieres? -preguntó James más interesado -¿A una apuesta?

-¡Claro!- Exclamó con felicidad -Tu capa por mi motocicleta a quien lo logra primero dijo con tono desafiente ¿Aceptas?

-Cuándo me he perdido una apuesta así Canuto.

Ambos se tendieron las manos y se dieron un fuerte apretón.

**

* * *

**

**Las tácticas de James **

-Entonces…-medito- si tu no dices nada de esto yo no le contare a Frank sobre nuestro…-le dirigió una lasciva mirada a Alice que miraba preocupada hacia todos lados -Fogoso encuentro en el invernadero de Sprout…

-Ya te dije todo lo que sabía de Lily Evans, lo de más está anotado en el pergamino como pediste ...-contesto rápidamente- Ahora, por favor, deja que me vaya -suplicó Alice.

-¿Te harás más amiga de Evans? -preguntó sujetando del brazo a la muchacha.

-Si…-afirmó con desesperación Y- te mantendré informado.

-Bien ahora vete.- le indicó James mientras sonreía con satisfacción y la veía alejarse hacia el castillo.

Él, James Potter, era un maldito genio, su plan estaba sobre ruedas y ya la mitad estaba hecha.

Los polvos esporádicos realmente tenían utilidad, pensó. Si no fuera por Alice Haven, conocida de Evans y con la cual se lío meses atrás cuando ella recién salía con Longbottom, nada de esto sería posible. En estos momentos tenía en sus manos toda la información que requería para poder actuar. En el pergamino estaban los movimientos de Lily Evans desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba nuevamente, sus horarios, sus gustos, el nombre de los integrantes de su familia, sus clases preferidas, hasta los detalles freack como las fechas de sus periodos, estaban anotadas sobre ese valioso pedazo de papel. Ahora podría empezar con la segunda fase de la venganza, acercarse, pero no de la manera como lo había hecho antes, de bajo de su capa, si no que en carne y hueso y donde los ojos de la pelirroja pudiesen fijarse en él.

_Ya basta de tonterías se dijo así mismo Aunque la capa fue una gran aliada al momento de ver el espectacular cuerpo de Evans en el baño de prefectos, tendré que lanzarme al ataque en este momento. _

Mañana haría le jugaría una bromita a algún compañero frene a las narices de Mc Gonadall y le sugeriría que lo castigase enviándolo al hospital a ayudar a la Señora Pomfrey. La santurrona de Evans, según decía el pergamino, iba todas las tardes a cumplir sus obras de buena samaritana.

**_Flash back _**

Era de noche y Lily salió disparada por el agujero del retrato con una toalla y una muda de ropa hacia el baño de los prefectos, James que la había estado esperando sentado en su butaca preferida desde que la muchacha desapareció por la puerta de su habitación, no dudo ni un segundo en tomar su capa y salir tras ella. Cuando Lily se introdujo al baño y dejo un pequeño espacio antes de cerrar completamente la puerta, él aprovecho para escabullirse y entrar rápidamente a la habitación, así se acomodó en el lugar de mejor panorámica y espero a que la muchacha se introdujera en la pileta. Sin embargo debería esperar bastante rato…

Lily acomodó todas sus cosas y tranquilamente espero a que la pileta se llenara. Mientras esto sucedía soltó su coleta y dejó caer su larga cabellera roja sobre su espalda, la cepilló minuciosamente (por lo menos unas cien veces) y acomodada frente a un espejo comenzó a desnudarse.

_Pensé que era el único obsesionado con su pelo, pero al parecer Evans me lleva la delantera. _

Lentamente se quitó la túnica y la comenzó a doblar.

_Maniática sácate los trapos de una vez. _

Y con cada prenda repitió la misma operación, cuando al fin James pudo ver un poco de la lechosa piel de Lily, fue cuando sintió la tención en su entre pierna, le hubiese gustado correr y arrancarle de una vez esas bragas y ese sujetador. La pelirroja realmente tenía un cuerpo asombroso, dos pechos del tamaño justos para acapararlos con sus manos, dos piernas largas y un culo de otro mundo.

_Vamos James tranquilo, respira y no lo dejes pensar a él, piensa con la cabeza... Si con la cabeza. _

En esos momentos se estaba exigiendo un autocontrol sobre humano para no lanzarse sobre la pelirroja y con sus manos restregarle el jabón, tenía que salir del baño de prefectos antes de arruinar todos sus planes.

_Ya después te enseñare unos pequeños trucos Evans. _

Esperando a que Lily se zambullera en la pileta, James salió rápidamente del baño de los prefectos y se fue a su habitación.

_Bien James te haz controlado, ahora ve y date una ducha de agua fría. La necesitas. _


	2. Más cerca de Evans

**Muchas gracias por sus rewievs, de verdad que es muyrico recibirlos. Por lo que en agradecimiento a ustedes les subo el capitulo numero dos, para que puedan leerlo y dejar nuevamente sus criticas y opiniones personales. (De paso las opiniones son muy interesantes, sirven como argumentos para continuar las historias) **

**Otra cosa…recuerden que esto es una adaptación, por lo que perdonen mi atrevimiento si de repente me alejo un poco de la historia original. jejeje **

**Besos y ojala le guste! **

Una atractiva morena de unos diecisiete años esperaba cerca del retrato de la señora gorda la llegada de alguien, tenía una fría y maliciosa expresión en su rostro y en su mente un diabólico plan. Plan, que por supuesto, contemplaba el hacerle daño a alguien, oportunidad que jamás se perdería.

- Buena Noches James.

James quien iba de entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor sintió aquella voz que tanto le excitaba, la voz de la única mujer como él que jamás podría tener.

- Buenas Noches, Bellatrix - respondió seductoramente - ¿qué haces tan sola por el castillo? A caso… - le dedico una sugerente mirada y acorto la distancia entre sus bocas a unos escasos centímetros - ¿Necesitas algo? Compañía por ejemplo…

- Seré breve – puntualizó y aprovechando la pausa recorrió sugerentemente ,con sus largos dedos, el torso de James quien sonrió complacido – De casualidad, en el baño de chicas escuche que una desesperada muchacha lloraba y la verdad es que me irritó la idea de ver alguien así, es por eso que de inmediato le ofrecí mis servicios de buena oyente a Haven.- su voz que trataba de sonar tierna era tan brutal, que James se estremeció.

_Me va a joder esta perra… _

- ¿Me vas a delatar? – preguntó de inmediato.

- No…-respondió Bellatrix con seguridad – Tengo otro plan en mente y como he hecho mis averiguaciones y se que planean tu y Sirius, he decidido entrometerme en su juego, pero…-su mano se deslizo peligrosamente al entre pierna de James y este tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para mantenerse firme y seguir mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Tengo mis propias restricciones.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – a James esto ya se le estaba volviendo algo desesperantemente divertido y la idea de que Bellatrix se incluyera en todo, lo hacía aún mejor.

- Jugare solo contigo James, no quiero que mi primo se entrometa…- El chico la miró desconfiado, pero aún así aceptaría el juego de la morena.

- Pon las condiciones que quieras…

- De acuerdo…-sonrío Bellatrix y comenzó a mover suavemente su mano, de donde no la había quitado – Si yo gano y tú no te coges a Evans, la motocicleta de mi primo y tu capa caen en mis manos…

- ¿Y si yo ganó, que premio recibo? – preguntó con una expresión de ligera satisfacción ante las sonrisas de Bellatrix.

- Yo…- contestó con seguridad.

- ¿Y que te hace creer que apostaría todo eso por ti?- La interrogó mientras la acorralaba con su cuerpo en la pared.

- Porque yo soy lo única que jamás podrás tener y esa idea te desespera ¿O no? soy la prima de tu mejor amigo y él me odia, por lo que acercarse a mi sería un ofensa a su amistad ¿O me equivoco?

James la observó un buen rato tratando de decidirse, Bellatrix tenía razón, desde hace mucho buscaba lo mismo con ella, pero no había conseguido nada, aprovechar esta instancia no sería una mala idea. De todas formas no pensaba perder.

- Bien, entonces acepto.-respondió.

- De acuerdo, pero también tendrás que coger con alguien más para llegar a Evans, alguien cercano a ella, de su club de admiradoras que se ha entrometido entre Rodolphus y yo – impuso- Ginebra Catwell.

- Jamás, eso arruinaría mi reputación, Catwell es un perdedora – Sentenció.

- ¿Seguirías pensando lo mismo si te digo que Nicolas Catwell, el hermano de la susodicha le ha estado hablando a Evans de ti?

El muchacho sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y miró con profundo odio a Bellatrix, de seguro ella lo había dispuesto todo. Sin embargo aceptaría tal disposición, pues sería una venganza personal contra a Nicolas Catwell, (aunque derivara la tarea a Peter).

- De acuerdo, como tú digas.- aceptó y se dispuso a besarla, pero Bellatrix hábilmente se deshizo de su boca.

- Entonces James, tenemos un trato…- caminó alejándose de él – ¡Ah! una última cosa...- recordó – Dile a tu amiguito… – le indico el bulto entre sus piernas – Que se controle.

Finalmente desapareció entre medio de la oscuridad de los pasillos dejando a James sumido en sus pensamientos. Tenía un gran problema por delante y necesitaba encontrar alguna salida posible, así que medito bastante rato hasta hallar dentro de su imaginación un procedimiento estratégico:

Por la tarde en el hospital, tendría que tantear terreno con Lily Evans para ver cuanto de él sabía y negárselo hasta la muerte, luego si sus planes corrían peligro recurrir nuevamente a Alice Haven, quien le hablaría a la pelirroja como si él, James Potter, fuera un maldito héroe.

Después de una contundente cena una muchacha de rostro pálido por el cansancio y pelo ligeramente desordenado por el ajetreo, se deslizó mecánicamente por la enmaraña de pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a una reluciente habitación de aspecto pulcro y muy aseado en donde se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad, rechoncha y bonachona que dirigió una gran sonrisa hacia la puerta que se hallaba totalmente abierta, ahí se encontraba la muchacha de pie esperando el habitual saludo de la señora Pomfrey.

- ¡Buenos Tardes, Lily! – Exclamó la mujer animosamente – Pensé que hoy no vendrías…

Lily la observó con un deje de molestia ¿Quién era ella para criticarla, si después de todo le estaba haciendo una favor al venir voluntariamente a ayudarla?

- Los Medimagos son muy puntuales…-agregó – Pero no importa querida, yo sé que con esto de ser prefecta, premio anual y todo eso debes estar muy cansada.

- Lo siento de verdad Señora Pomfrey, pero he llegado tarde a cenar y…

- No te disculpes querida…- la interrumpió con ternura – no tomes en cuenta las reprimendas de una mujer egoísta que se ha encariñado con tu compañía.

Ambas se sonrieron alegremente y Lily se sintió culpable por haber pensado tan mal de la señora Pomfrey.

- ¿Y qué haremos hoy? Tenía pensado…- sugirió, pero la muchacha no pudo terminar, pues una voz la interrumpió.

- ¡Muy Buenas Tardes Señora Pomfrey! – La voz de James era excesivamente agradable, casi falsa pensó Lily. En todo caso ¿Qué hacia el acá? – Buenas tardes Evans.- saludo a la muchacha cálidamente como si se conocieran desde siempre.

_¿Qué pasa, acaso me van a decir que este adefesio de Potter se sabe mi nombre¡Falso! de seguro ni notabas mi existencia y lo haces todo para agradar a La señora Pomfrey, Catwell me ha dicho todo sobre ti y hoy mismo te he visto jugar tus bromitas, a mi no me vienes con cuentos James Potter. _

- ¡Qué gusto verlo Señor Potter!- expresó la mujer con una voz chillona y afectuosa – Lastima que sea en estas tristes circunstancias en la que usted esta cumpliendo un castigo, la profesora McGonadall me ha dicho todo – Lo reprocho con cariño y una extraña mirada que a Lily la hizo temblar dejando caer uno frasquillo vacío, gracias a esto la señora Pomfrey posó nuevamente su atención en ella.- ¡Ah! Lily Evans, a quien ya conoces, es la jovencita que viene ayudarme todas las tardes…

_Es a la única gilipollas que le interesan estas cosas. (Pensó James) _

- Entonces…-prosiguió maliciosamente, ante la mirada de desconcierto de la muchacha que pareció comprender todo- Ella puede indicarme lo que tengo que hacer. Lo digo para que usted no tenga que perder el tiempo conmigo – se disculpó falsamente.

La señora Pomfrey quien evaluó la situación por unos segundos y asintió con una sonrisa boba. Lo que la pelirroja no supo como interpretar _¿Le estaban pidiendo trabajar con Potter? _

- ¡Que amable señor Potter, gracias por preocuparse por mí - agradeció con énfasis – Y no creo que a Lily le moleste ayudarte a reorganizar el armario de pociones, es una muchacha tan hacendosa…- peñisco la mejilla de Lily, quien la miró desesperada y trato de enviarle con la mente un mensaje de socorro, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada para salvarse, ella misma había cavado su hoyo.

- Entonces Señora Pomfrey, usted vaya a su salita y descansé que yo con Evans nos encargaremos de ese armario – dicho esto tomó la mano de Lily quien atónita lo siguió. La señora Pomfrey con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dirigió a su salita, feliz por la ayuda de hoy, y por el chocolate que podría disfrutar mientras descansaba.

_Y yo que pensé que el castigo era para Potter, pero me ha salido el tiro por la culata.(pensó Lily) _

- Tenemos que empezar por separar las pociones y clasificarlas según el uso que se le halla designado en la etiqueta, juntar todas las que tengan una función determinada y agruparlas…- Lily comenzó un monologo acerca de las instrucciones y no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento a James, quien la observaba a atento. La muchacha realmente era bonita y mucho más cuando lo ignoraba deliberadamente. Continuo paseando sus ojos por todo el contorno del cuerpo de Lily, quien se hallaba encaramada en una silla sacando los frasquillos del armario, y sonrió embobado rememorando aquel espectáculo en el baño de lo prefectos.

- ¿Has entendido algo de lo que he dicho? – preguntó Lily algo molesta por la falta de atención del muchacho.

- ¡Si general! – bramó el chico enérgicamente, y Lily no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara, de verdad estaba siendo desagradable con Potter y tal vez no se lo mereciera. James quien notó esta nueva actitud en la pelirroja, abandono sus antiguos pensamientos y se lanzó al ataque agarrando desprevenida a Lily – A si que quieres ser medimaga…- afirmó – no veo otra explicación para que vengas todas las tardes acá.

James sabía aquel detalle perfectamente, la misma Alice lo había recalcado dentro de su informe, por lo que empezar a tantear el terreno conocido para luego embarcarse en tierras más peligrosas era un buen comienzo, pensó. Sin embargo Lily le dirigió una mirada desconfiada…

- Si, puede ser que quiera ser medimaga, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora ¿No, tenemos un trabajo que hacer… le espetó Lily.

_Esta no me la ganas Evans, aunque te conviertas en un capullo te llevo a la cama como sea. _

- En realidad no sé que te he hecho Evans, no entiendo el porque me tratas así, solo he tratado de entablar conversación contigo y me respondes mal…- El muchacho habló con un tono tan resentido que a Lily le sonó como otra patraña más, pero guardando la compostura le respondió de inmediato como si hubiese analizado hace mil años las palabras que utilizaría…

- Me han advertido sobre ti Potter y se perfectamente que todas esas "dulces actitudes" que has fingido desde tu llegado no son más que mentiras, me has saludado como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida en frente a la señora Pomfrey, pero apuesto mi varita… - enfatizó- Que apenas hoy te has dado cuenta de mi existencia. No me interesa saber lo que quieras, ni de tu vida, ni menos que tu sepas de la mía,-James la escuchaba sorprendido no sabía como defenderse ante sus acusaciones, sin embargo él sabia todo sobre ella, por lo que se sintió un poco más aliviado- esta conversación es absurda y me gustaría que trabajáramos en total silencio…

- Pensé que eras una persona más sensata, o lo parecía… –la detuvo sin saber lo que hacia –Solo pensé que personas con tus "valores" se preocupaban de conocer a la gente antes de emitir juicios tan injustos – Lily se quedo helada – Pero por lo visto me he equivocado, como tu lo has hecho conmigo, pues no me conoces, solo has oído cosas de mi- se defendió, sintiéndose orgulloso por su labia- Y por si te preocupa no pretendo nada, solo quería tener una conversación agradable mientras hacíamos este trabajo, pero como no te interesa, no insistiré.

_A ver como te queda la conciencia "Lilita", por tu cara de santurrona afligida puedo ver que mi discurso te ha afectado. _

Lily vio como James tomaba los frascos y los reorganizaba tranquilamente, sin si quiera dirigirle la mirada. La muchacha, por segunda vez en aquella tarde, se sintió culpable por su descortesía, pero no sabia que decir para enmendar lo anterior así que siguió trabajando, hasta que un tempestuoso torrente de frases salió de su boca.

- Lo siento, la verdad no era mi intención ser tan...tan…

- ¿Desagradable?- Sonrío James. Había ganado. – No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente piense mal de mí, he cometido errores…

Lily lanzo un suspiro de alivio y sonrío. _Al menos no eres un completo idiota _

Aquella tarde James salió del hospital extrañamente feliz, después de todo Evans, aunque se mostraba recelosa había cedido a sus encantos, lo que era un gran avance, ya que lo acercaba a la victoria y su preciada venganza. Venganza que al recordar, hizo renacer ese malicioso sentimiento en él, la muchacha no se merecía su lastima, así que olvido esa hermosa sonrisa (como la había calificado) y volvió a imaginarse a Lily como el objeto que siempre había sido.

continuara...

En el proximo capitulo, las jugarretas de Sirius para conseguir sus objetivos, pero aparte de Enid hay unachica a la cual el ¿Ama? no...eso no puede ser para un merodeador...  
más encuentros entre Lily y James ¿Un regalo?...¿Bellatrix involucrada?...

Remus ayuda a James...


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! **

**Creo que antes de comenzar el capítulo que sigue a continuación, le debo unas disculpas enormes a quienes me pidieron actualizar rápidamente. Lamentablemente no me ha sido posible debido a mis estudios y por falta de tiempo para sentarme frente al teclado y pasar en limpio todas las ideas que pongo sobre mis cuadernos, pero no se preocupen, que tratare de ponerme al día y no dejar inconclusa la historia (jajaja) y menos a ustedes en la inopia… **

**Me gustaría que siguieran opinando y sugiriendo algunas ideas, eso nunca está demás…es bueno recibir estímulos. **

**Besos. **

**Ahmm…para quienes los pidieron este capitulo es de larga duración. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Las Jugarretas de Sirius Black **

Sirius siempre era igual, jamás en su vida se tomaba algo en serio, para él todo eran riesgos, chicas, juergas y bromas, quizás todo ello para compensar su triste situación familiar. La que por supuesto era bastante complicada, no obstante en compensación a todo ello, aquel atractivo muchacho tenía sentimientos bastante profundos respecto a la amistad, lealtad hacia sus amigos y…

Miró hacia su derecha, justo a un pupitre que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos detrás del suyo, fingió que bostezaba y se balanceó sobre su silla. Ahí estaba ella, Francis Varney, una muchacha de pelo castaño, penetrantes ojos negros, hermoso rostro y una sonrisa que siempre lograba deslumbrarlo. Era hermosa, pensó, todo en ella era perfecto, incluso hasta la estudiada indiferencia con que lo trataba y su turbación cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. La conocía desde su primer año cuando ambos habían entrado a Gryffindor y ella aun no sabia nada de la magia (sus padres eran muggles).

La continuó observando disimuladamente y notó como una mano se posaba sobre la de ella, era su novio, Ignatius Cornfoot. Sirius, resopló fuertemente meneando su cabeza de un lugar a otro, como si recapacitara algo. El guardían de Hufflepuff no era el poderoso motivo que le impedía acercarse a Francis (recuerden que él, el gran Sirius Black ligaba con muchachas comprometidas), al contrario y aunque pareciese insólito, ese motivo no era nada menos que el mismo: no sabía como dirigirse a ella, no podía mirarla sin ponerse nervioso, para que hablar de Cornfoot que no se separaba de ella ni un minuto. Sin embargo, pese a todo, le gustaba y le seguiría gustando tanto como el primer día en que la vio, pero no perdería su tiempo esperándola (sinvergüenza) en el colegio y en el mundo habían otras chicas con las que divertirse.

Dirigió su mirada el profesor Flitwick y sin siquiera ponerle una gota de atención, pues esa clase ya se la sabía, centró todos sus sentidos en Enid Pilarzik. La santurrona no estaba mal del todo, detrás de esa severa expresión parecida a la de McGonadall, tenía unos bonitos ojos y porque no decirlo un bonito cuerpo.

¿Cómo lo haría para acercarse a ella sin sorprenderla, tenía que tener esa respuesta lo antes posible, no podía dejar pasar el tiempo y permitir que James se adelantase en la tarea de conquistar a Evans, pues más que su motocicleta, su honor estaba en juego. Quizás debería pedirle que lo ayudase en Herbó logia, la materia que más odiaba, aunque tuviese excelentes notas por ser un condenado genio, no estaría mal humillarse un poco por ganar la capa ¿O no?

Pero se preocuparía por ajustar los detalles más tarde.

Mientras Bostezó por segunda vez y le dirigió una última mirada a Francis, que reía vistosamente de un comentario de Cornfoot.

- ¡Hola Sirius! – una voz masculina lo detuvo a la salida del aula de encantamientos.

- ¡Hola Catchlove! – saludo con animo a aquel chico bajo y macizo que se encontraba a su lado, aunque fuera el mejor amigo de Cornfoot, debía reconocer que le caía bastante bien.

- Buen partido contra Ravenclaw, pero lastima que tengan que jugar contra nosotros – Bromeo, por lo cual Sirius sonrío socarronamente.

- Lo veremos cuando estén llorando como niñas en medio de de la cancha…

- No creo que puedan pasar por lo aros si está Ignatius…- lo advirtió en broma – Aparte Sirius, últimamente no estás jugando tan bien como para anotarle si quiera un punto…

Más atrás en el pasillo había una pareja, por lo que Owen Catchlove se detuvo para esperarlos, una vez a su lado señalo a Sirius, el cual se volteo para enfrentar la burla, encontrándose con la mirada de Francis, que en ese momento también sonreía.

- Sirius asegura que nos darán una paliza el próximo partido…- dijo Owen y le dirigió una mirada maliciosa a Francis que lo miraba enojada – Perdón _Po_ (esa era la forma en que la llamaban sus amigos) se me olvidaba que tu también pertenecías al bando enemigo…

- _Po_ no opina sobre Quiddich – se burló Ignatius., mientras pasaba su brazo sobre la muchacha, quien se escabullo rápidamente. Estaba algo incomoda percibió, para su felicidad, Sirius.

- De todas formas sé que ganará Gryffindor – los espetó Francis.

- Aquí tienen una chica sensata – Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad a Francis.

- Creo Cornfoot que tienes que aprender a controlar a _Po – _ironizó Owen- Tal vez ella se una espía y no nos hemos dado cuenta…

- ¡Vamos Owen! – lo interrumpió Ignatius – Po sería incapaz de algo así, aparte odia ir a los entrenamientos…

Mientras los dos muchachos se enterraban en una aburrida conversación que fingía escuchar, se dedico a observar a la muchacha, que al igual que él se debatía entre la cortesía y las imperiosas ganas de escapar del aburrimiento…

- Nos vemos en la cena – Dijo de pronto Francis y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala común. Sirius, quien no pretendía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad, se despidió de ambos muchachos y tragándose todos sus miedos caminó rápidamente en la misma dirección de Francis, hasta llegar a su lado, pero a su pesar no sabía que decir, nuevamente se había quedado sin palabras.

- Odio cuando hacen eso…- aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Sirius.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con curiosidad, a la chica que sonreía tímidamente.

- No te preocupes son estupideces…- le resto importancia.

Ambos, después de ese corto intercambio de frases, se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, por lo que se decidieron a caminar en silencio hacia a la sala común de Gryffindor, y lentamente, como si los dos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo avanzaron si rapidez alguna. Hasta que Sirius, recordando quien era él, se animo a hablarle.

- Me alegro que a pesar de todo sigas apoyando a tu equipo, eso habla muy bien de ti. - Francis sonrío alagada.

- Con esas cosas uno no tranza, después de todo el sombrero por algo gritó Gryffindor y no Hufflepuff.

Sirius correspondió a esa hermosa sonrisa y se atrevió a ir más allá.

- Entonces podrías salir con un chico de tu misma casa…- Francis lo observó sorprendida, lo que confundió al muchacho que creyó la había ofendido.

- Ya es demasiado tarde para eso ¿no?- sus ojos más que nada expresaban resignación – Si "alguien" – recalcó estas palabras con una clara intención – de Gryffindor se hubiese animado a invitarme a salir antes que Ignatius las cosas serían diferentes, pero como vez, ya no fue…

Sirius bajo su cabeza y meditó unos segundos, esas palabras habían sido dirigidas a él ¿A caso ella sabía que…?. Pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. Francis le acaba de confesar, indirectamente, que ella también lo estuvo esperando, sin embargo dejaba en claro que eso ya era algo pasado e irrepetible. Tal vez no, pensó esperanzado.

- ¡Adios! – dijo la muchacha mientras se desaparecía por el agujero que había dejado el retrato de la señora gorda al abrirse.

Sirius sintió una punzada en su estómago al verla partir, hubiese deseado que el camino hacia la sala nunca hubiese acabado y que el tiempo le hubiese permitido recuperar su compostura para poder decirle algo "Aun no es demasiado tarde", quizás, pero ella desapareció así como llegó, dejándolo sumido en un mar de dudas.

_¿Qué te está pasando Black, como es posible que Varney te deje así, deja de pensar en babosadas y concéntrate en Pilarzik, que ya debe de estar acomodada en la biblioteca cumpliendo su rutinario horario de estudios esperando para ser atacada, concéntrate en la apuesta que debes ganar y deja de pensar en Po… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, contrólate! _

Se acomodó en la butaca y esperó a que llegase alguno de sus amigos, necesitaba hablar con alguien y abandonar ese sentimiento asqueroso que lo estaba embargando, quizás James con sus malignos comentarios lo hiciesen recuperar su animo, pero no aparecería, pues de seguro estaría enredado en su planes y ese castigo de McGonagall que lo acercarían a Evans. Fue entonces cuando recordó nuevamente a Pilarzik y corrió hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

En esos mismos instantes una muchacha acomodaba una torre de textos sobre una mesa abarrotada de pergaminos y plumas. Hoy, mientras le alcanzara el tiempo, avanzaría todos los deberes de encantamientos, pociones y herbología.

Sirius quien en ese mismo instante había irrumpido a en la biblioteca sobresaltando a madame Pince, divisó a una guapa muchacha, era ella Enid, sin dudar ni un solo segundo (como antes con Francis Varney), se acerco y la abordó con la mejor de sus sonrisas…

- La profesora Sprout, me aconsejo que te pidiera asesoría en los deberes de Herbología.- la interrumpió usando la voz más encantadora.

Enid, quien jamás se esperó que un muchacho como Sirius se dirigiera a ella, más aun que la tomara en cuenta, lo miró con espanto, pero recobrando su aplomó y la seguridad que le confería la carcasa que siempre ponía entre ella y lo chicos se apresuró a responderle como si se estuviera defendiendo.

- Creo que la profesora Sprout se olvido de aconsejarte que antes de interrumpir a las personas se las saluda …

_¿Qué se cree esta presumida¿Muy importante? debería dar las gracias que me anime a hablar con ella… _

- Perdón Pilarzik – se excusó amablemente – Me preguntaba si…

- Ya sé que es lo que te preguntabas, pero la profesora Sprout no me ha dicho nada…- lo interrumpió secamente.

Por alguna extraña razón Sirius Black la ponía nerviosa, solo en contadas ocasiones se habían hablado, pero siempre era lo mismo, ella terminaba sintiendo una emoción que la incomodaba. Más aun cunado todos los observaban, como ahora.

- Aparte no veo en que te pueda ayudar, siempre te ha ido muy bien en herbología – Continuó.

_Así que te fijas en mi santurrona, sabes hasta mis calificaciones. No puedo creer que esto sea tan fácil…De todas formas prefiero irme con cuidado. _

- Permiso – sin esperar la aprobación de la muchacha tomó asiento frente a ella – En realidad últimamente no he andado bien con esas clases – mintió deliberadamente – He bajado bastante mis notas, es por ello que me he atrevido a tomar en cuenta el consejo de la profesora y pedirte ayuda, jamás me hubiese atrevido si no lo necesitase tanto – a estás últimas palabras les añadió un tono humilde, para ablandar a su interlocutora. (Esta técnica nunca fallaba) - Pero si no quieres hacerlo, te entenderé…

_No me trago nada de esto (pensó Enid) _

- No lo sé…- dijo de pronto.

- No te preocupes – Sirius se puso de pie, aparentando desilusión – Perdón por haberte incomodado.

El chico comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y contó hasta diez mentalmente, sabría que ella lo detendría antes de llegar al 5 esto tampoco nunca fallaba.

_1…2…3…4… ¡Lo sabía! Efecto sirius _

- ¡Black! – lo llamó, sintiéndose el ser más imprudente del mundo por lo que haría. Apenas lo había meditado unos segundos y decidió creerle.

- ¿Si? – dijo esbozando un tímida sonrisa.

- Te ayudaré…

- ¡Qué bueno escuchar eso!- aparentó alivio y ansiedad, lo que turbó aun más a Enid. – Tu decides cuando puedes hacerme clases…

- Podríamos comenzar a ahora, si gustas, tengo tiempo…

Sirius se sentó a un lado de Enid sientiendose el hombre más infeliz del mundo, hubiese deseado que la insufrible sabelotodo de Pilarzik, lo hubiese citado para otro día, hoy verdaderamente no tenía ganas de abrir un libro, pero no podía negarse o si no sus planes se iban al tacho de la basura. Por eso trato de tragarse la lata y mantener ese seductor rostro que siempre utilizaba con las muchachas, escuchando las lecciones de la chica a medias y dedicándole maliciosas miradas, que Enid inocentemente interpretaba como si él se hubiese decidido declararle amor eterno. Sirius Black, le había atraído desde quinto año, era guapo, inteligente, deportista y popular, por ende un mujeriego empedernido al cual todas querían. Este era el motivo por el que Enid jamás se hubiese atrevido a confesar que sentía algo por una persona así, menos ella que profesaba un discurso muy distinto al que el muchacho solía practicar, tal vez por eso trataba de ignorar la existencia de él, aunque a menudo se sorprendía mirándolo, y ahora, últimamente, notaba que el también la veía. Claro, nunca esperó que se le acercase…

_Quizás le guste un poco, pero no creo…_ (Lo miró disimuladamente_) chicos como él no suelen tomar a nadie en serio, menos este que se ha pescado a la mitad del colegio y es amigo de Potter. __Nicolas Catwell, ha advertido a Lily sobre chicos como ellos…_ (Observó a Sirius unos segundos y se percató de lo guapo que se veía). _De todas formas no pierdo nada con ayudarlo, no haremos nada malo._

- Hay algo que no me queda claro de esto…- Sirius, a propósito, poso un brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Enid y la apresó – Aquí dice que hay salvias que son medicinales y al mismo tiempo son poderosos venenos. – Tenía perfectamente claro aquel detalle, pero preguntarle alguna estupidez le daría un pretexto perfecto para hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

La chica, al sentir el contacto de Sirius sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago, el aroma de él era agradable, más aun ver de cerca su hermosos ojos grises, aun así se mantuvo firme.

- Es muy sencillo, Black- hablo con propiedad- que sea antídoto o veneno depende del solvente que ocupes para la salvia, como por ejemplo - sin querer se reclino sobre el libro acortando la distancia entre ellos – La salvia de los luises, lee lo que dice en ese recuadro.

Ahora Sirius sonreía, si todo seguía así no se demoraría en ganarle a James. Observó detenidamente el rostro de Enid y sintió ese calido aroma de rosas que expelía de su claro cabello que llevaba suelto. Ese aroma le recordaba a otras chicas con las que había estado, era común, pensó. Menos el de Francis…

- ¿Puedes sacar tu brazo? – Preguntó Enid, estaba demasiado turbada – Me incomoda…

- Discúlpame – dijo desconcertado, hubiese jurado que ella lo estaba disfrutando, hasta su cara lo demostraba.

- Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy…- la muchacha bajo su mirada.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana, entonces? – preguntó él, fingiendo ansiedad porque llegase la nueva clase.

- Si, tal vez…

Enid, se puso de pie y comenzó a ordenar sus pergaminos. Sirius amablemente se ofreció a acompañarla a la sala común cargando la pesada torre de libros. Iban conversando sobre alguna frivolidad, pues ambos iban riendo, Sirius vistosamente satisfecho y la chica claramente ilusionada, parecían una hermosa pareja, eso mismo pensó Francis cuando paso al lado de ellos.

El rostro de Sirius palideció y Enid, que no era tonta, lo noto.

_¿Qué hago yo con este idiota? Yo critico a las personas como él ¿Por qué lo ayudo? De seguro debe de creer que llegara a algo conmigo, pero no se la pondré fácil, se dará cuenta que no todas las chicas son como el cree… _

- Entonces nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca…- se despidió Sirius.

- Nos vemos mañana- repitió ella, como autómata, sintiéndose una idiota.

Pasaron unos segundos y Enid ya no estaba.

_Después de esto necesito tirarme a alguien, ha sido demasiado. Primero, Po…no pero ella es distinta (se corrigió). Luego la cojonuda de Pilarzik, que se nota que quiere, pero se traga las ganas…tal vez más rato busque a Zoe, ella siempre quiere tirar conmigo, bueno es raro que alguien no quiera_ (río para si mismo)

- ¡Ey! Canuto- la amigable voz de Remus lo tomó de sorpresa – te hemos estado buscando por todo el colegio, parece que es cierto el rumor de que estabas en la biblioteca. – bromeo.

- Ahí estaba- admitió- cumpliendo una misión especial.

- Pilrazik debe ser una misión muy especial, entonces… – Sirius lo miro extrañado. Remus siempre tenía la facilidad de descubrirlo todo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba con Pilarzik?

- Vamos Sirius, la biblioteca es el segundo lugar en donde más estoy, así que obviamente te vi – reconoció - Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa…Tú y James andan muy extraños últimamente…

- No mosquees Lunático – lo evadió Sirius, pero su amigo no se daría po vencido.

- No sé exactamente que están planeando, pero sospecho que no es nada bueno, y les advierto que jugar con la gente de esa forma no es bueno…

- No me des sermones, no estoy haciendo nada malo – _Por ahora_, pensó.

- Eso de no hacer nada malo no me lo trago, ustedes dos…

- ¿Qué pasa con nosotros dos? – interrumpió James.

- Lo mismo de siempre, cornamenta – bromeó Sirius – Loony se esta preocupando por nuestra conciencia – palmoteó amigablemente la espalda de Remus.

- Siempre tan buen amigo el Señor Lunatico – se burló James – Pero nuestra conciencia esta muy bien ¿O no Sirius?

- ¡Par de Patanes! – lo reprocho Remus- Sé que pretenden con Evans o Pilarzik…

- Se lo merecen…-lo convenció Sirius.

- ¡Pero no es honesto! Esas chicas no les han hecho nada…- los espetó.

- Si, si lo han hecho y no hay nada más que hablar respecto a eso, tu sabes como son las cosas Remus, si alguien se mete en nuestro camino paga – Esta vez James estaba serio y sus palabras no permitían objeción.

- Ustedes sabrán lo que hacen, pero esta vez no saldrán tan bien parados…- Remus se había dado por vencido. Sin embargo les había dado un designio que ellos ignoraban…

**Los logros y retrocesos de James **

- No te deberías de haber molestado…- dijo Lily examinando un maravilloso libro de encantamientos médicos ilustrado que James Potter le había obsequiado- Esto es demasiado, no me parece correcto aceptarlo…

- Vamos Lils, yo sé que te gusta tu ya me has dicho que querías algo así, tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento por todas las tardes que te ha tocado aguantarme…- Bromeo James.

Lily aún sostenía el ejemplar con expresión incrédula. Lo había visto en una librería del callejón Diagon antes de entrar a la escuela, carísimo, fuera del alcance de cualquier mortal, sin embargo James se lo obsequiaba ahora tal como si fuera una simple caja de grajeas, aunque le pereciera algo maravilloso no se sentía segura de recibirlo, no obstante estaba feliz. Él se acordaba de ella, incluso de las estupideces que le mencionaba durante las tardes que compartían en el hospital, como el libro que ella nombró al pasar.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros Lily, acepta el condenado libro o si no me sentiré ofendido…

Lily le dedico una hermosa sonrisa cargada de un tierno reproche. James sonrió con victoria. No sabía si de felicidad por verla reír o por que estaba logrando lo que quería…

_Después pienso en eso…disfruta esto, luego la pasaras mejor. _

- ¡Gracias! – Lily se reclino y besó la mejilla de James – Me lo quedaré, sin embargo sigo pensando que no es correcto…

- ¡Al diablo con eso!

_Labios deliciosos, me imagino como serán recorriendo mi cuello… _

James Potter desde el primer castigo que había cumplido en la retirada ala de Hogwarts, el hospital, no faltaba. Lo que era algo bastante extraño en él, pues lo que menos tenía en la vida "era constancia para cumplir los castigos". De todas formas pese a todos los pronósticos, iba día tras día a ordenar y encontrarse con Lily Evans, la muchacha a la que había apostado se llevaría a la cama y haría tragarse todas sus inocentes ideas. La joven por otro lado, sentía afecto por el chico al cual antes odia, con el paso de los días y las largas tardes en que se quedaban haciendo deberes y limpieza sostenían charlas que los acercaban, aquel James que hablaba con ella en esos momentos, no era el chico popular y mujeriego del cual le advirtieron. No, ese era el James humano, niño e inmaduro, ese que se molestaba cuando Lily lo hacia reír de buena gana (por que él consideraba que reír no era bueno) o que gozaba molestándola con pequeñeces: desordenando lo que ella ordenaba, escondiéndole sus libros o hablándole picardías sabiendo que ella las odiaba. Sin duda desde el primer castigo las cosas entre ambos habían mejorado, por lo que inconcientemente aunque ellos se lo negasen a si mismos mil veces, les gustaba quedarse en el hospital, pues disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

- El otro día, al pasar, escuche un sermón que le dabas a una niña de quinto- Lanzó ese comentario al viento para ver la reacción de ella cuando la conducía al punto donde quería llevarla. Lily meneo la cabeza molesta – No creas que te estaba siguiendo o quería escuchar lo que decias, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de seguirte – se burlo.

- Pero dime… ¿Qué escuchaste?- Sabía perfectamente a que se refería, hace poco estuvo sermoneando a Belvina Burke sobre la importancia de tener seguridad en las decisiones que tomaba con respecto a su noviazgo. – Mejor… dime que pensaste de lo que oíste – lo examino. James medito su respuesta, ella de seguro le estaba evaluando, pero no le importó.

- Creo que no puedes criticar algo que no conoces – Lily lo miró estupefacta, la estaba atacando. – Nunca has estado con alguien…

- Tengo novio – lo interrumpió fríamente. Ahora, era James que sintió helar su sangre, nunca antes lo había mencionado. (lo del novio, aunque él por supuesto lo sabia).

- Pero nunca has estado de "esa forma" – recalcó - Con alguien, lo sé, por eso no puedes criticar a la gente que lo hace…

- No los crítico – se defendió _¿Por qué estoy teniendo esta conversación con él? -_ Solo opino que no es una decisión que se tome a la ligera si no estas seguro de estar enamorado. La idea no es tener sexo, la idea es hacer el amor…- se ruborizó, mientras decía esto último.

James sonrió para sus adentros, habían llegado justo al terreno donde el quería estar. Así que pensó en como quería atacar exactamente.

- Entonces no estas enamorada de tu novio…

Lily dio un respingo de asombro, no estaba molesta con James, pensó. Estaba molesta consigo misma, pues esa acusación era verdad.

- No se trata de eso…

- Pero tu misma has dicho que si estas enamorada lo haces, pero como no lo has hecho deduzco que no lo estas.

Ahora se sintió acorralada, incomoda y en cierta mediada amenazada.

- No quiero seguir hablando de esto, tú no sabes nada…

James se acercó a ella, quedando a solo un paso de la espalda de Lily, quien sintió este acercamiento como algo grato. Por otro lado, el sintió un asqueroso deseo de abrazarla con ternura…

_¿Qué te esta pasando? aprovecha este momento para atacar, esta débil… _

- ¿James? - la voz de Lily lo detuvo cuando se disponía a tocarle su cuello - ¿Alguna vez te has acostado con alguien por algo más que solo sexo?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Por amor, a eso me refiero, no solo porque la chica fuera bonita y lo quisieras así…de esa forma.- le explico Lily, pero James dudo.

_No, nunca me he tirado a alguien por amor, eso es absurdo el sexo es sexo y el amor, bueno el amor…es el jodido nombre que le ponen las mujeres a tirar. No por eso soy peor persona… ¡Vamos James! (se extraño) Nunca te ha interesado ser un condenado santo. _

- ¿Y? – insistió Lily con seriedad ante el largo silencio de James.

_A ver… ¿Cómo salgo airoso de esto? _

- No, nunca – reconoció. _A las mujeres les encanta ser redentora de los perdidos, más a Lily – _Pero me gustaría…

_Soy el ser más inteligente del mundo, me basta ver tu carita para saber que estas pensando Evans, caíste… _

- Entonces en vez de perder tu tiempo en ser un cabron – lo reprocho, cosa que James no se esperaba, pero se alivio al sentir que sus palabras iban cargadas de ¿Ternura, comprensión? – Y jugar con las personas, podría buscar a alguien que de verdad te interese.

_No lo creo, solo quiero tirar… _

- Lo sé - dijo con solemnidad.

En ese momento paso algo inesperado. Lily tomo su mano y la aferro contra la suya. James se sintió raro, ella por primera vez tenía un gesto de ternura con él y tener sus manos entrelazadas se sentía bien.

- Si no te tomaras tan en serio a ti mismo, todo sería distinto…

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? tome de la mano a Potter y no la quiero soltar, tengo deseos de besarlo y… NO, Tengo novio y James es un patán que no me merece…Sin embargo aun así quiero darle una oportunidad. Olvídalo, que se busque a otra… _

- Bueno, James- soltó la mano de él y cerró la despensa de antídotos – Estamos listos, mañana seguimos con el aparador de objetos curativos.

* * *

Cuando Lily llego a su habitación, suspiró. En esos momentos se sentía desorientada y miserable. Potter le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho , cosa que no se lo podría contar a nadie, menos a Enid que lo odiaba y que se encontraba muy extraña por esos días y mucho menos a Susan o Rebeca, quienes se reirían en su cara. Después de ellas no tenía más amigas en quienes confiar, solo conocidas.

Tiró su bolso sobre su cama abocelada y se recostó sobre unos pomposos cojines a meditar. Desde que se comenzó hablar con James, todo se estaba tornando muy confuso en su vida y no se lo podía decir a nadie…

_Ya sé que debo hacer, le escribiré a Lucrecia. _

Lucretia Yaxley, un curso más arriba que Lily, había sido una de sus mejores amigas en Hogwarts, lamentablemente ya no se veían, pues la muchacha se había graduado y se encontraba trabajando en el hospital de San Mungo, de todas formas se seguían escribiendo muy seguido manteniendo ese fuerte lazo de amistad y confidencia que ambas se juraron antes de separarse.

_Querida Lucretia: _

_Ya sé que me debes considerar una ingrata por haber esperado tanto tiempo para escribirte dejándote en la inopia sobre lo que ocurría en vida, pero como vez siempre vuelvo al punto de origen y ahora en estos momentos, en los cuales necesito urgente alguien en quien confiar, recurro a ti. _

_Comenzare por decirte que me encuentro bastante confundida, pero para que puedas entender el porque de esta aseveración te ubicare en el tiempo y en el espacio… _

_Todo comenzó cuando Nicolas Catwell, el muchacho al que tu encontrabas atractivo y era muy amigo nuestro, se acercó a mi durante la tarde para hablarme sobre la vida. Entre muchas cosas me hablo sobre un muchacho arrogante y mujeriego que era de cuidado, advertencia que me tome muy a pecho, pues fue con ese mismo arrogante y mujeriego con quien me ha tocado compartir este último tiempo, y para darle una cara a este desconocido te diré que es nada menos que James Potter. _

_En un principio cuando comenzamos a trabajar, por que el estaba cumpliendo un castigo en el hospital, fui bastante desconfiada con él… tu sabes sus antecedentes no me permiten comportarme de otra forma, sin embargo con el paso de los días, aquel impredecible muchacho (que a todo esto es muy guapo) mostró una faceta muy distinta a la que me esperaba, ya no era el engreído, si no que una persona agradable con la cual una se puede reír y conversar. Lo mismo me corroboró Alice Haven, prefecta de Ravenclaw, quien últimamente se ha hecho muy amiga mía (pero no tanto como para confiarle lo que en estos momentos te estoy escribiendo), me ha dicho que James era un muchacho fenomenal, que no me dejara engañar por las apariencias y por su pasado dudoso. Así que creí, pues las palabras de ella lo confirmaban todo y más aun las actitudes que Potter mostraba durante nuestras tardes juntos… _

_Ahora que ya estas ubicada en la historia te expongo mis sentimientos. Creo que James Potter me gusta, más bien me confunde, pues tú sabes que tengo novio y que le tengo mucho cariño, pero jamás había sentido esto…Amor, deseo… _

_Cuando estoy con el, quiero que se acerque, quiero que me toque, sin embargo cuando esto sucede corro despavorida excusándome con cualquier estupidez. Realmente no sé que hacer, no se lo puedo decir a él y menos a mis amigas de acá, pues me dirán lo mismo que Nicolas, algo que por supuesto no quiero volver escuchar… _

_Por favor Lucretia, necesito tu consejo. _

_Escríbeme a la brevedad. _

_Besos y abrazos. _

_Lily. _

Cuando terminó de escribir la carta, sin releerla o corregirla, se dirigió rápidamente hacia las lechucearías y la envió. Ya estaba hecho, ahora solo faltaba la respuesta de su amiga.

Camino por los oscuros pasillos de vuelta hacia su habitación y se encontró con Bellatrix Black, que le dedico una maliciosa sonrisa que no supo como interpretar. Esa chica, a sus ojos, era malvadamente misteriosa , nada en ella le producía buena espina, por supuesto debía ser ese tipo de gente sucia con la cual nadie quiere mezclarse.

_O Por lo menos Yo_.

* * *

Mientras Lily confesaba sus inocentes sus secretos a su querida amiga, James se disponía hacer cosas terribles. Se encontraba a solas en una habitación con una ilusionada Ginebra Catwell, que esperaba ser besada inocentemente, en una cita que la misma Bellatrix había planeado. Por supuesto Peter había fallado en la misión encomendada, así que trabajo sucio recaía sobre sus manos.

- Me ha gustado salir contigo…- reconoció Ginebra, con una sonrisa que a James le pareció las más estúpida que le halla tocado ver en su vida. - ¿Y a Ti?

_Ha sido lo más aburrido que hecho en mi vida. _

- También me ha gustado mucho – mintió

- ¿James?

- ¿Si?- dijo mientras besaba el cuello de de Ginebra.

- ¿Me quieres?

_Me va a comenzar a dar la lata _

- No te quiero, te amo – Fingió con su rostro aquel sentimiento para hacer más verdadero el momento. La chica sonrío complacida y se arrojó a los brazo de James.

_Aunque necesitaba esto, no esperaba que fuera con alguien como Ginebra, definitivamente Bellatrix lo ha planeado todo muy bien, si no fuera por que me ha amenazado, esto no lo haría nunca. _

James comenzó a besar apasionadamente a la muchacha que respiraba en forma entre cortada. Acarició las desnudas piernas de Ginebra, y poso sus hábiles dedos entre sus piernas, la chica tembló, pero no se aparto de James, pues lo estaba disfrutando.

- Todo sería más cómodo si te sacaras tu ropa – insinuó James.

- Nunca he estado desnuda frente a un chico…- reconoció Ginebra, mientras apartaba su rubia cabellera de su rostro. Pero obedeció.

Fue en ese momento, en el que James se pozo sobre ella y la besó, teatralmente, apoderándose de todo el cuerpo de la inexperta chica que se dejaba llevar frente a la experiencia. Hasta que aburrido del juego monótono que le ofrecían, se incorporo y la hizo suya de golpe. Ginebra, gimió adolorida. Pero se mantuvieron largo rato en el vaivén…de pronto James jadeo satisfecho.

_Ya está hecho, ha sido aburrido, pero he terminado ya no le debo nada a Bellatrix, ha tenido su venganza contra esta tonta que le gusta a Lastrange y yo obtengo su silencio. Trato justo (suspiró) ahora tengo que ver como evitar que Ginebra hable, de seguro pertenece a la tropa de tontas que le va llorar sus desgracias a Lily. _

- Me tengo que ir. – James tomó su ropa y rápidamente comenzó a vestirse.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver, verdad? – la voz de Ginebra parecía suplicante.

- No lo creo- le contesto fríamente.

- Pero tú dijiste…- gimoteo.

- Yo digo muchas cosas, pero muy pocas hay que creerlas.

Ginebra rompió en Llanto.

- Mi hermano, te matará…- lo amenazó.

- Yo que tu no le contaría a nadie lo que ha sucedido acá, después de todo tu has aceptado todo esto, tu lo querías y no creo que a tus padres les gustaría enterarse lo que has hecho.

- No se los dirás.- respondió con odio- No te atrevas.

- Yo no se lo diré a nadie, pero si hablas todo el mundo se enterara por tu propia boca lo que ha sucedido, más si tu hermano corre a pegarme. Ahí te olvidas del resto de los chicos, pues nadie más se volverá a fijar en ti…

- Se lo diré a Bellatrix, ella es mi amiga.- lo espetó Ginebra.

_Pobre tonta, hasta me das pena… ha sido ella quien te ha hecho caer en esto. Pero pobre de ti si recurres a Lily. _

- Has lo que quieras, mientras no me busques más

- Ni se te ocurra que le diré a alguien que he estado contigo ¡Me das asco, eres un mentiroso…

- Lo siento. – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Lily miró hacia su alrededor y no vio a nadie, estaba completamente apartada del bullicio que producían sus compañeros. Las horas libres que le quedaban entre las clases eran bastante agradables, le permitían darse esos lujos como poner una manta sobre la hierba y sentarse a leer algún libro. Nadie la interrumpiría, ese era su lugar secreto, en donde podía pensar, en donde podía olvidar todos sus problemas. Pocas personas sabían de su secreto, entre ellas James, quien en esos momentos caminaba hacia ella. Rápidamente tomó su libro y lo puso sobre sus piernas y fingió disfrutar una interesante lectura, pero no podía, estaba nerviosa, quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

James se alegro de encontrarla, ese día deseaba verla, estar con ella haría disminuir ese sentimiento de culpabilidad con el que se había despertado. La observó a lo lejos y vio lo hermosa que estaba: Llevaba su pelo rojizo peinado hacia un lado, dejándolo caer sobre su pecho en una larga enmaraña de rizos, sus verdes ojos destellaban con fuerza bajo el reflejo de la luz, no tenía la deprimente capa del colegio, si no que una camisa blanca con la corbata suelta y una breve falda que disimulaba sus bonitas piernas. Definitivamente se veía linda.

- Buenos días, Señorita Evans – Saludo galantemente.

- Buenos días , Señor Potter- le respondió divertida.

James se arrodillo sobre la manta y besó la mejilla de la muchacha, quien lo observó asustada. Él, que noto la reacción, la miró a los ojos y nuevamente la besó, esta vez más cerca de su boca.

_¿Qué está sucediendo? (pensó Lily) Quiero besarlo, quiero que él… _

James no desistiría, así que giro con suvidad el rostro de Lily la beso. Primero rozaron sus labios, luego presionaron sus bocas y se unieron en un beso dulce, que conforme James lo fue pidiendo aumento de intensidad. Se reclinó sobre ella y con su mano libre, toco su cintura. Lily se estremeció, pues no estaba segura de lo que hacía ni de lo que haría, pero reacciono cuando se percató que la tibia mano de James se apoderaba de su pecho y ella no deseó que la quitara.

_Lo he logrado (creyó, pero…). _

- James…- le empujo hacia atrás y se deshizo de su boca. En sus ojos se veía el miedo, pero mantenía una mirada dura.

- Lo siento…- El chico se puso de pie y se alejo unos cuantos pasos.

Pero sobrevino el silencio. Ella se mantenía inmóvil y él le daba la espalda, mientras trataba de decidirse en que diría. Aquel beso fue especial, lo había disfrutado, sin embargo ella lo interrumpió todo, quizás era demasiado conciente de que él estaba jugando con ella.

Ella está demostrando que lo quería. Y él aunque lo negase estaba sintiendo algo.

- ¿Sabes qué?- trato de ahogar su molestia, pero no pudo- No lo siento…- Lily estaba estupefacta. – Te pasas diciendo que hay que buscar a la persona adecuada a las demás chicas, pero cuando tienes en frente a alguien realmente te interesa y se interesa por ti, huyes asustada…

- Eso es mentira… – se defendió. luego tomo sus cosas, ante la impaciencia de James y se fue.

**Continuara… **

**Próximo capítulo. **

**Francis se ha tomado un tiempo para estar sola, Sirius se acerca ella…pero descubre lo peligroso que es enamorarse. **

**Enid esta cediendo a sus encantos. **

**Lily y James, se están aproximando, el está confundido. Ella desabotona su camisa, pero el huye… **

**Bellatrix se entromete arruinando todo. **

**Las cosas cada vez se están tornando peores… **

**Dejen sus Reviews. **

**Nota: he cambiado un poco los diálogos, perdónenme si no me he apegado al libreto completamente (jajaja) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**¡Hola, hola! **

**Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic…espero que les guste, he puesto esmero en que suene real y bueno… sea de su agrado. Incluso he utilizado un poco de mi historia, es decir de las cosas que me han estado ocurriendo últimamente (Sirius y Francis, ella tiene novio jajaja y yo también, pero de todas formas se da su tiempito y le da sus miradas a Sirius).  
Otra cosita…gracias a todas las personas que se han dado el tiempo y han dejado un review, criticas y preguntas…de verdad gracias…y sigan haciéndolo (jijiji) **

**mmm, con respecto a la pregunta de Sirius y Enid, que me hizo Luna Black…jajaja lo dejare en la incógnita, para que leas este capítulo que te aclarará muchas dudas, en todo caso, los líos se vienen buenos. **

A James le quedaban tres castigos por cumplir y había asistido religiosamente a cada uno de ellos esperando encontrarse con Lily, pero la chica no se apareció a ninguno, por lo que definitivamente, se percató, lo estaba evitando. Fue entonces cuando James comprendió que por primera vez estaba sintiendo lo que era extrañar a una persona, mejor dicho a una chica, pues tal como le sucedía con sus amigos necesitaba verla, Comentarle las estupideces del día, incomodarla con sus preguntas, reírse de sus dudas básicas, de…No, pero algo era distintito, pues Lily Evans le atraía, no físicamente como el resto de las chicas con quienes había estado, al contrario, su atracción superaba lo físico…James sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, acaso… ¿Le gustaba la santurrona¿Se estaba enamorando? Se sacudió completamente. Y negó con su cabeza, eso no podía ser. Posó su vista sobre el escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, pero todavía no llegaba, así que recorrió el aula con su mirada y notó que una atractiva muchacha tomaba asiento entre un montón de mesas y sillas vacías. Sonrío.

- Canuto– Gritó a su amigo - ¿Por qué no te vas a sentar allá?-señalo con su cabeza el lugar donde se encontraba Francis, concentrada en sus pergaminos.

El chico que estaba desprevenido, no se había percatado de que Francis Varney, entraba sola al aula sin la molesta compañía de Ignatius. James, quien tenía claro los sentimientos de Sirius, no desperdició este precioso momento para mosquear a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué no vas? – insistió.

- ¿Podrías ser un poco más discreto, Cornamenta? – lo reprochó Sirius. Agnes Thickey, mejor amiga de Francis, se estaba enterando de todo gracias a la estupidez de James.

Francis también lo había notado.

- ¿Por qué no se la quitas a Cornfoot? – James le susurro a Sirius.- No sería la primera vez ni la última que haces algo así…

- No lo creo – respondió secamente.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a él o…a ella? – preguntó maliciosamente. Sirius sonrío.

- ¿A caso no me conoces Cornamenta? Sirius Black no le teme a nada…

- Entonces ve y quítate las ganas – lo desafió – Hace mucho que miras a Varney, pero no haces nada. Realmente me extrañas Canuto… ¿O caso te gusta mucho para hacer algo así¿Te ha bajado la honradez?

- No me jodas – se defendió el chico. Estaba nervioso. – Mejor preocúpate de la apuesta que tenemos en camino, que por lo veo, para ti no va bien…- Se burló de James para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, mientras antes se deshiciera de las indagaciones de Cornamenta, evitaría plantearse esa pregunta que lo estaba aquejando ¿estaba enamorado de Francis?...

- Ya la besé…- reconoció, sin embargo en su voz no había triunfo, si no que amargura.

- Pero no te veo muy feliz…

- No es eso Canuto, es solo que…Lily no es como las demás, ella si que es un reto. – Su cara, algo forzada, se volvió a ensanchar en una sonrisa – Pero lo voy a lograr antes que tu…

- Enid es mucho más fácil de lo que te imaginas – Sirius río – Imagínate que mientras estudiamos la descarada no deja de mirarme las pelotas como si quisiera comerselas con sus ojos.-se burlo

James se alarmo ante las palabras de su amigo, tendría que apresurarse con Lily, si no quería perder su apuesta.

- No creo que las cosas te sean tan fáciles, estas mintiendo…

- No del todo…- reconoció.

La conversación se detuvo. La profesora McGoangall, había ingresado a la sala exigiendo, con su habitual expresión de severidad, el silencio de los estudiantes.

* * *

- ¿Para donde vas? – le preguntó Lily a Enid (_Ined_) que salía apresurada de la habitación.

- A la biblioteca…- respondió rápidamente

Apenas Enid hubo salido Lily se dedico a pensar en sus cosas tranquilamente. Hace días que no se aparecía por la enfermería y no iba a su lugar favorito, necesitaba esquivar a James, pero lo extrañaba, tanto que estaba disidida a acudir al hospital para encontrárselo y poder hablar con él, decirle que ya no estaba enfadada y que podían seguir siendo amigos. Pero No…ella no quería su amistad, al contrario aspiraba a que él correspondiera todos esos sentimientos tan lindos, pero extraños, que estaban naciendo en ella. Desde el día del beso, Lily no había podido olvidarlo, incluso recordaba con gusto esa sensación que le produjo que James la tocara (Que la tocara como ningún otro novio lo había hecho)…

Pero su novio, que pasaría con él si ella cedía, ella no era el estilo de mujer que hacia eso, su valores se lo impedían. ¿Y las palabras de James? Él tenía razón, cuando estaba en frente de alguien quien realmente le interesaba ella huía…

-¿Quién es? – gritó.

Pero nadie respondió, pues una enorme lechuza plateada se había posado en el marco de su ventana y con su pico había golpeado los espejuelos para ser atendida. Traía carta.

- Lo siento…-se disculpó con _Munin_ (nombre del cuervo de Odín significa "memoria") y tomó la carta que esta traía entre sus patas, era de Lucretia…

_Lily: _

_Gracias por escribirme querida amiga, anhelaba recibir noticias tuyas, por lo que entenderás que he recibido a Munin como una bendición caída del cielo cuando me trajo una carta que iba dirigida hacia a mí, de tu parte. Pero bueno, mejor no ahondemos en esos sentimentalismos que de seguro nos apenaran, y centrémonos en tus confusiones, que es lo más importante en este momento. _

_Sin embargo, no tengo respuestas claras que ofrecerte ni consejos más sabios que los que pueda darte tu propio corazón, pero de todas formas te diré algo amiga… _

_Arriesgarse no siempre es perder, tomar precauciones no significa siempre seguridad…Y tu Lily siempre has optado por tu seguridad, tal vez arriesgarte un poco no te haga mal, pues debes aprender a perderle el miedo a lo que no conoces…Por ejemplo el amor, el deseo…En fin Siéntelos. Pero cuídate, no dejes que nadie te engañe. _

_Espero haber sido de ayuda _

_¡Escríbeme! _

_Abrazos _

_Lucretia _

Lily que aun no salía de su asombro, releyó la carta tres veces antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa. La decisión ya estaba tomada, iría al hospital y estaría con James…

* * *

En otro lado del castillo, mientras una muchacha se debatía entre el amor y sus valores, un joven abuzaba de sus encantos con una vieja amiga, Zoe Gamp. Quien ya se hallaba apoyada sobre su hombro y respiraba profusamente, Sirius la miró complacido, lo había hecho disfrutar como nunca antes, hasta el mismo, reconoció, se hallaba exhausto y sin ánimos de moverse de ese lugar, pero tendría que ir a la biblioteca a sus cita diaria con Enid, quien ya estaba en sus manos.

_Pero podrá esperar, le inventaré una excusa (pensó). _

En estos momentos necesitaba descansar y pensar, en el silencio, sobre sus tácticas. Pero no pudo, su mirada se poso sobre su hermosa acompañante y una pregunta nació en su mente ¿Por qué no estaba con Zoe?

Zoe había sido su "amiga especial" durante mucho tiempo, se reunían casi todas las semanas sagradamente para botar las tenciones acumuladas, y lo pasaban bien, se habían convertido en amigos y se tenían un extraño cariño, sin embargo no podían estar juntos, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Él, Sirius Black, no era un hombre de compromisos, es más los odiaba, es por eso que las chicas que establecían relaciones con él sufrían, pero Zoe nunca le había pedido nada y es por eso que las cosas entre ellos llegaron hasta ese punto.

- ¿Sabes que supe hoy, mientras recorría los pasillos? –preguntó Zoe, una vez que se encontró en condiciones de hablar.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Sirius cansinamente. El cotilleo después del sexo le resultaba sumamente aburrido. – Si es algo sobre Enid y yo, sabes que no me interesa, me basta con que todo el colegio murmure a mis espaldas para que tú vengas a decírmelo directamente… le reprochó.

- No, no era eso, aunque sabes que no me parece lo que haces, prefiero mantenerme al margen de tus asuntos Sirius - La chica se escudó.

- Entonces dime…- cedió Sirius. Había sido rudo y necesitaba enmendar la situación para que Zoe no se fuera enfadada.

- No te lo mereces…- se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, pero sirius la detuvo de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él nuevamente.

- Tú sabes que si me lo merezco, lo has pasado de maravilla hoy, te has ido tres veces y me merezco una recompensa… - le habó sensualmente.

- En realidad es una estupidez que no creo que te interese, pero si tanto insistes te lo diré. – Sabía que la noticia asombraría a Sirius, lo conocía bastante bien. – Varney ha terminado con Cornfoot…

Sirius sintió que su sangre se helaba. Eso no podía ser, Varney jamás se habría atrevido a dejar Cornfoot, ellos eran la pareja perfecta a quienes todos admiraban, llevaban una eternidad. Que motivo grande podría justificar esa repentina decisión.

_Ojala fuese yo… pero ¿qué estas diciendo baboso? _

- ¿y por qué ha ocurrido eso? – preguntó fingiendo que aquel era un asunto sin importancia y que se interesaba en él solo por cortesía.

- Según dicen, no es una ruptura definitiva, Francis solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas y se lo pido a Ignatius que cedió a regañadientes… - Zoe lo observó con suspicacia. En su interior aun albergaba la esperanza que Sirius alguna vez la quisiera.

- ¿Cómo es eso, están o no juntos? – se impaciento.

- Técnicamente no…

- Lastima, eran una bonita pareja…- mintió Sirius. Estaba feliz.

Lentamente se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas del piso…

- ¿A donde vas?- lo interrogó Zoe.

- A mi cita diaria en la biblioteca – contestó mientras salía de la habitación.

Aquella había sido la mejor noticia de su vida, Francis estaba sola, lo que le restaba obstáculos hacia ella, ahora solo le faltaba vencer sus miedos y "atacar", sin aprensión y con su seguridad habitual.

_Si no fuera porque tengo juntarme con Pilarzik, correría tras Francis. Quizás así se me quite la maña… _

* * *

Enid acomodó todo sobre el escritorio: los libros, las plumas, los tinteros y los pergaminos. Y mientras esperaba la llegada de Sirius, fingió que estudiaba. Así lo hacia todos lo días cuando intentaba auto convencerse de que él muchacho era solo un idiota, un idiota que por cierto, no le dejaba recordar que es lo que acaba de leer. Fingía, pues hace tiempo que no estudiaba esperando que estas tardes se repitieran. Incluso se trataba de plantear la idea de abandonar la biblioteca, pero siempre volvía al mismo lugar odiándose a si misma por sentir aquella debilidad. Aguardaba con ansias el momento en que el se decidiese a besarla o cualquier acto que lo pusiera en manifiesto, sin embargo el no intentaba nada, por lo que no le daba una oportunidad de odiarlo con motivos, si no que lo contrario: que le gustara aun más. Pero se resistiría, no se la daría tan fácil, o por lo menos eso creía.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Sirius.

Enid lo miró enfadada, hoy había llegado tarde, más de lo habitual.

_Quizás este golfo estaba enrollado con una tía y yo lo he estado esperando como una tonta… _(Y no se equivocaba).

- Has llegado tarde…- dejó escapar Enid.

- Lo siento, estaba ayudando a Peter – se excusó.

_Piensa que soy tonta, ni siquiera se ha abotonado bien la camisa. Esta me la paga… _

- No te preocupes…- fingió una falsa sonrisa, que Sirius alcanzó a percibir como si la muchacha ahogara un grito- No me tienes que dar explicaciones y será mejor que comencemos rápido la lección de hoy, pues me tengo que ir, me he quedado de juntar con Lily – mintió – Ahmm…tienes la camisa mal abotonada.

_La muy bruja me ha descubierto, pero no importa ojala se vaya acostumbrando a la idea, pues pronto le toca a ella. _

- ¿A si? – miró su camisa y la arregló – Gracias.

_Ni siquiera se ha inmutado, es un descarado. (Enid) _

- Bueno…- prosiguió a cambiar de tema- Hoy tenemos que repasar la materia de la clase pasada, Plantas alucinógenas.

Sirius sonrío, recordando que James, Remus, Peter y él habían experimentado alguna vez con ellas, casi con consecuencias fatales.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Se interesó Enid.

- Esa clase la he entendido a la perfección, creo que hoy no tendrás que reventarte la cabeza para explicarme- mintió.

- Pues bien, comencemos…

Así transcurrió el resto de la lección, Enid ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra para otra cosa que no fueran pociones, alucinaciones y bobadas que él ya tenía más que claras. Pero la escuchó con paciencia, por lo menos eso se merecía la víctima.

- Eso ha sido todo.- puntualizó la chica mientras cerraba de golpe su ejemplar de herbó logia, dándole a entender a Sirius que no quería seguir a su lado. Pero el muchacho no se dejaría vencer, necesitaba mostrar avances, James ya había besado a Evans y él ni siquiera conseguía que Pilarzik cediera.

- Es idea mía o estás molesta por algo…- se aventuró – Quizás por que he llegado tarde y si es así te pido disculpas nuevamente.

Enid se sonrojó, pero parte de su enojo se disipó con el interés que Sirius demostró.

- No es eso – sonrió – Es solo que estoy un poco cansada y aun me quedan muchas cosas por hacer…- mintió.

- Yo te puedo ayudar- Sirius aprovechó- sería lo justo ¿O no?

- No te preocupes…

- No digas tonterías – se apresuró el muchacho – Será un gusto.

Enid sintió que un millón de mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago, ya no estaba molesta ¿Cómo podría estarlo después de esto?

_Tal vez no estaba con una chica, quizás se puso mal su camisa en la mañana o durmió una siesta en su rato libre. Si…eso debe ser (se auto convenció). He sido injusta en enfadarme con él. _

Era así que comenzaban a caer todas las chicas tras las redes de estos sinvergüenzas, primero venía el inesperado acercamiento, luego esa brutal cortesía que las confundía, después el engaño al que ellas mismas se sometían al tratar de convencerse que Ellos podrían estar realmente enamorados, y finalmente lo inevitable, los satisfacían en sus peores deseos. Bastaba ver a Enid y a Lily, quienes de pasar a ser dos perdidas idealistas, remendaban sus ideas y las transformaban. Quizás no tanto, pues en el fondo ambas apostaban a estar con alguien por amor…

Cuando ya hubieron avanzado todas las labores que Enid se había propuesto para ese día, Sirius se encontraba a un paso del colapso, pues toda su preciada tarde libre, en donde se podría dedicar a seducir a otras tontas o acercarse más a Francis, estaba desperdiciada. Lo único bueno que rescataba de todo ello era que Enid ya estaba en sus manos, ahora solo tenía que comenzar a usar la artillería pesada.

- ¿Sabes que creo? – se apresuró a preguntar Sirius antes de que Enid diera por terminado todo.- Qué nunca hemos hablado acerca de nosotros en todo este tiempo en que hemos estado juntos…

- ¿Qué? – La había pillado de sorpresa.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de hablar de nosotros?

- No me mal entiendas- se disculpo- Me refiero a que no sé mucho de ti…

- ¿Y que tiene eso?- lo escrutó con su penetrante mirada.

- Que me gustaría conocerte más…

_Bien Sirius, ahora mira como se sonroja, a puesto que preguntara_…

- ¿Y como qué cosas quieres saber de mí? – Enid se sintió en las nubes.

_Lo sabía _

Poco a poco, a medida que la conversación se fue dando, Enid permitió que Sirius se introdujera en su mundo. Hablaron sobre diversas cosas, sus gustos, sus problemas de sus amistades, de todo…Incluso Sirius se sorprendió de lo bien que se sentía de hablar con ella, Enid no era un chica común, por lo que no la consideraba como una descerebrada más de la lista, por lo menos en estos momentos en que se permitieron un poco más de intimidad.

- Pensé que eras como todo el mundo te había descrito – reconoció Enid.

- ¿Y que dice todo el mundo sobre mí?- Lo tenía claro, pero oírlo de la boca de ella quizás sonara un poco más divertido.

- Que eres un persona horrible, engreído, descerebrado, arrogante, bravucón, mujeriego y …

- Vasta…-la detuvo, fingiendo sentirse ofendido, pero bromeaba - No dejaras nada de mi si sigues.- Enid río. – En todo caso…- dijo utilizando su tono para frases celebres – Nunca creas mucho lo que digan, a veces la gente se equivoca y acaba haciendo mucho daño…

- Ya lo veo… ¿Entonces es mentira todo o parte de ello? – Sirius sabía perfectamente a lo que Enid se refería con esa pregunta.

- ¿Te refieras a lo de mujeriego? – La muchacha asintió avergonzada – Es parte de mi pasado –mintió – Cosas inmaduras…

- Que dañan a mucha gente …

_¿Por qué me suena eso?...Claro, Remus siempre lo dice. _

- Ya lo sé, reconozco que fui un completo idiota…

- No importa – Lo interrumpió Enid – Fuiste, tiempo pasado ¿No?

_Mentira, tiempo pasado, presente y futuro…y si es posible en la eternidad, no pienso cambiar. _

- Si tiempo pasado…

_Ya esta, necesitaba que me dieras excusas para joderte Sirius _

- No te creo. – Enid tenía una amplia sonrisa. – La experiencia me dice que personas como tú nunca dejan de ser unos hijos de perra. La cara de Sirius se desfiguró.

- ¿A caso eres una chica muy experimentada? – se defendió manteniendo la misma pose de siempre. Mesurada.

- Si, por eso hablo con propiedad – mintió.

- Tampoco te creo, no eres ese tipo de chicas…- la espetó.

_¿Qué cosa? No entiendo que pretende, es un idiota lo ofendí, tendría que irse… _

- Tienes razón – nuevamente había cedido.- Perdón.

- Estoy acostumbrado…- la disculpo. – Eso si te daré un consejo…

- ¿Y cual sería? – preguntó Enid sumisamente.

- No pierdas la fe en la gente, a veces te sorprenden.

_Lo reconozco, esa frase ha sido la más cursi y patética de mí vida, hasta me doy vergüenza, me gustaría retroceder el tiempo, pero por la cara de Pilarzik puedo ver que le gustan estas sandeces. Era una situación de emergencia. Sin embargo juro solemnemente no decirlas más, pues si James se entera se reirá de mi por el resto de mi existencia. _

- Lo recordare – dijo Enid. Las palabras de Sirius la habían tocado. Él tenía razón, ella no tenía fe en las personas.

- Entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Por supuesto – respondió La muchacha.

* * *

- ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? – preguntó Lily a Francis que tenía un profundo corte en su mano. - El profesor Vector casi desmaya al ver tanta sangre…

- Poco le falto.- reconoció Francis con una apagada sonrisa – Apenas podía moverse a si que envió a Enid que me trajera hasta acá. – Enid, por supuesto había cumplido la orden del profesor de mala gana, pues Francis Varney, desde aquel día cuando Sirius la había mirado como embobado le caía bastante mal.

Lily se la quedo viendo unos instantes, la muchacha parecía a punto de estallar en llanto. Lo que la preocupó.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- se decidió a interrogarla luego de acabar con el vendado que Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que hiciera a Varney- Te veo triste…

- No, no es nada – se apresuró a contestar la muchacha.- sus ojos estaban rojos.- Será mejor que me vaya, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo…-Señalo a James que se encontraba parado en la puerta.

- Puede esperar…- dijo Lily.

- No te preocupes, atiéndelo a él. – Francis ya se había puesto de pie. – Nos vemos

Una vez que Francis se hubo ido, James se acercó.

- Pensé que tu castigo ya había acabado.- La chica lo detuvo.

- Solo venía a darte las gracias. Y a despedirme – agregó apenado. Lily parecía indiferente. Lo que extrañamente le dolía.

- ¿Despedirte?- Preguntó sorprendida.

- Si a despedirme.- contestó.

- ¿Pero a donde te vas? – Ahora se estaba asustando, a caso no lo volvería ver más.

- Por navidad – James sonrió, aún le quedaban esperanzas. – Parto mañana.

- Había olvidado la navidad – reconoció algo avergonzada la muchacha.

- ¿También te irás?

- Si, eso creo…- Lily sentía una punzada en su vientre.

- Lily… – James se sentía nervioso, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer- ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?

La muchacha aceptó.

Media hora después, cuando el jardín de Hogwarts ya comenzaba a oscurecer y todos se habían retirado a los interiores del castillo, Lily y James caminaban en silencio entre medio de los árboles, tratando de no mirarse.

- ¿Qué me querías decir? –se atrevió a romper el silencio.

- Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso la otra tarde…- dijo James. Lily sintió que esas palabras se asemejaban a puñaladas.

- Pensé que no lo sentías- su voz parecía un susurro

- No lo siento.- se confesó. Lily Sonrío

- Te extrañaré...- Lily se confesó.

Ambos se encontraban muy cerca, por lo que sería fácil para James besarla, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella se le acercaba y lo hacía. Lentamente rozó sus labios con los de él y cogió con sus dos manos el rostro del muchacho y lo acarició. James, quien en ese momento se sentía confundido solo atinó coger la cintura de Lily y atraerla hacia si. La muchacha sintió el calor de él como algo tan grato, su mente divagaba y solo una idea se posaba en ella. Ya no le temía a James.

Se dejaron caer sobre el pasto y la muchacha se deshizo de su capa, y no sin miedo cogió la camisa de James y la sacó del pantalón. El muchacho solo la observó, sus músculos estaban tensos, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera tocarla, no era correcto... Cuando Lily comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, James supo lo que debía hacer.

_No puedo, no debo… ¿Qué me está pasando? si lo hago ganare la apuesta, pero ella me mira con… ¿Amor? No puedo engañarla. _

La muchacha lo miraba con inocencia esperando a que el actuara…

- No puedo hacer esto- dijo de golpe –no puedo…

James se alejo corriendo, dejando a Lily en el más completo asombro, el cual solo pudo sacar a flote llorando. No alcanzó a comprender lo que había ocurrido, James se había ido, solo eso sabía.

Mientras James se encerraba en su cuarto su mente se debatía en una enervante lucha.

_¿Qué es lo que hecho? _

_Soy un estúpido, un imbécil, un cobarde. Si eso soy, un menudo cobarde. Como no he podido acostarme con ella he salido corriendo ¿Por qué¿Qué me esta pasando? Lo he arruinado todo, ya no querrá volver hablarme ¿pero porque me importa eso? _

_No merezco que ella haga eso por mí, soy una desgraciado, un maldito bastardo. Lo he arruinado todo. _

Se recostó sobre su cama y durmió, quizás lo mejor sería olvidarse de todo, renunciar a la apuesta y reconocer que había perdido, aunque su orgullo se lo impidiese.

Cuando Lily llegó a su habitación, lo primero que hizo luego de tranquilizarse fue escribirle a Lucretia. Había decidido quedarse con ella durante la navidad, se sentía inmensamente sola. Enid estaba extraña, apenas le hablaba, sus otras dos amigas no sabían nada de lo que ocurría. Lucretia era la única que la podría entender. Así que apenas le envió la carta, por medio de _Munin, _hiso su maleta y continuó llorando en la más completa soledad.

* * *

Sirius, luego de sus rondas habituales por el castillo, entró en la sala común y notó que todos ya se habían retirado, era tarde. Sin embargo, sobre el sofá que se hallaba frente a la chimenea, había un pequeño bulto. Francis se encontraba recostada sobre él, oculta por el gran respaldo, viendo fijamente las llamas. Sirius la observó largo rato. Se veía triste ¿Sería correcto acercarse? se preguntó. De todas formas, sin pensarlo dos veces, siguió caminando en dirección a las escaleras, decidido a ignorarla y pasar de largo, pero indeciso se detuvo a medio camino y se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba. Echó una última mirada a la sala y se aseguró de que se hallara completamente vacía, como él creía.

- Francis…- el nombre de la muchacha había escapado de su boca sin que el lo quisiera.

Como si su nombre hubiese sido una acusación de la cual debía defenderse, Francis se incorporó y secó rápidamente sus lágrimas, para que nadie notase que ella había estado llorando, y observó con rabia a quien la llamaba, sin esperar encontrarse con la persona menos indicada en esos momentos…

Cuando notó que era Sirius quien estaba frente a ella se sintió completamente desarmada. Eso no se lo esperaba.

- hola…- lo saludó tímidamente.

El silencio se interpuso entre ellos, pero seguían viéndose a los ojos fijamente.

Sirius, quien no sabía más que decir o hacer, se sentó en el espacio libre que quedaba al lado de Francis, que lo observaba confusa. Y centró su mirada en la chimenea, tal como lo había hecho antes.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Sin mirarla. Se había percatado que Francis estaba decaída.

La muchacha al oír estas palabras sintió que algo se oprimía contra su pecho.

- si… por supuesto que…que… - tartamudeo, si seguía hablando rompería a llorar nuevamente. Bajo su cabeza lentamente y ocultó sus enrojecidos ojos.

El chico, sin saber lo que hacía, llevado por un acto de ternura cogió la mano de ella y la apretó. Francis, gracias a este gesto, se dejo caer sobre su hombro y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

_¿Qué hago ahora? _

Rodeo a la muchacha con su brazos y comenzó a palmotear su espalda suavemente, y mientras hacia esto pensó que se sentía extraño consolar a alguien, especialmente a ella. La estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y aprovecho de sentir su aroma, que era único, acarició su suave pelo y trató de tranquilizarla. Pero Francis aun lloraba, sin embargo no le importó, tal vez si hubiese tratado de otra chica habría salido corriendo de aquel lugar, pero estar con ella era totalmente distinto.

Se mantuvieron así largo rato, hasta que finalmente Francis se calmó.

- Lo siento…- dijo secándose sus lagrimas- no debí...

Sentía que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, estar ahí, a solas con Sirius, por quien claramente sentía algo, no estaba bien.

- No te preocupes. – la tranquilizó con una tierna sonrisa. En el fondo el sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, pero no le importaba

_Definitivamente no sé que me sucede. Parezco un idota. _

- Gracias – dijo tímidamente –No tendrías que haber hecho esto…

- Pero me ha gustado hacerlo – reconoció para su sorpresa y para la de Francis.

_Espera Sirius ¿De verdad has dicho eso?...No puedo creer lo que me pasa, me estoy volviendo un sentimentalista. _

El silenció se volvió a interponer entre ellos, al parecer Sirius había ido muy lejos con ese comentario. Bastaba ver el rostro de Francis que se debatía entre quedarse ahí o marcharse a su habitación. Pero se quedo, lo que Sirius terminó de convencerse que ella también sentía lo mismo.

Fue así, que aprovecharon el resto de la noche en hablar sobre otras cosas. Nada referente a los problemas ni a las penas, solo reían.  
Sirius tampoco intento nada, todo esto era nuevo para el, pero definitivamente mejor, no lo echaría a perder como siempre.

_La esperare algún tiempo y luego me quito las ganas, hasta el momento no tengo necesidades especiales, para eso esta Zoe y muy pronto Enid. A Francis la puedo esperar… _

**_Continuará… _**

**_Tal vez este capítulo este un poco lento, pero he tratado de apresurar las cosas, pues a medida que he escrito el fic, me he dado cuenta que me quiero centrar en otro aspecto de la historia. Pronto lo sabrán. Pero para eso necesito pasar por esto jajaja. _**

**_Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews. _**

**_Próximo capítulo. _**

**_Lily se va con su amiga. _**

**_Bellatrix hace reflexionar a James y le devuelve ¿La cordura? _**

**_Francis y sirius comienzan un juego muy peligroso _**

**_Enid y Lily caerán bajo las redes de estos dos? _**

**_Bellatrix introduce alguna que otras condiciones… _**

**_lean el próximo capítulo… _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola…  
juntos con entregarles el nuevo capítulo, les doy muchas gracias por los Reviews que han dejado y por todas sus opiniones, sigan haciéndolo. **

**Con respecto a este capítulo, muchas cosas comienzan a cambiar, unas para bien, otras para mal… **

**¡¡¡Que terrible!**

**lean y opinen. **

**Y perdonen por el tiempo en que me he demorado entregarles este capi, resulta que he estado en exámenes, pero he vuelto….y eso es lo que vale. **

**Capitulo 5**

- No sé que le ha sucedido, pero ha sido terrible, creo una de las peores experiencias de mi vida…- confesó Lily a Lucrecia que la miraba impresionada.

Se había marchado a la casa de su amiga a la mañana siguiente aprovechando la navidad y que podría hacerlo sin decirle a nadie, sin tener que dar denigrantes explicaciones.

- Tal vez no se sentía preparado…- dijo Lucretia.

- Por favor Lucretia, estamos hablando de James Potter, no creo que haya sido eso, tal vez se ha arrepentido por encontrarme repugnante…-se lamento.

- No digas esas cosas – le reprocho – Tu sabes que no es así, eres una de las chicas más bonitas que he visto y él lo debe de tener muy claro…

- ¿Entonces por qué? ¿No te parece extraño?...A mi si.- puntualizó.

- si, si me parece extraño…- reconoció Lucretia – Es un idiota, te ha hecho sufrir mucho…

- No me volveré acercar a él nunca más y tampoco quiero sus estúpidas excusas, esto me ha hecho entender lo equivocada que estaba.

- Por lo menos deberías darle una oportunidad para que te explique lo que le ha sucedido…- la aconsejo.

- Todo ha sido demasiado humillante, ni siquiera me atrevo a volver a mirarlo a la cara. – dijo Lily.- Quizás me precipité y confundí las cosas…

- Él mismo te ha dicho que le interesabas Lily, no seas absurda…Quizás eres la persona más especial que ha conocido y no quería arruinarlo haciendo lo que siempre hace…

- No lo sé…- se lamentó.

- Tienes todos estos días para pensar- La tranquilizó- lo único que te puedo recomendar es que no seas tan drástica. De todas formas nos la pasaremos muy bien ¿o no? Después de todo no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo…

- claro…- respondió Lily con una gran sonrisa.

¿Cómo podría hacer para no ser tan "drástica"? no lo sabía. Solo sentía un inmenso dolor en su pecho. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, pero la maldita angustia no la dejaba. Quizás si nunca se hubiese permitido estar con James, esto jamás habría ocurrido, ahora ella estaría tranquila ocupada de otras cosas, sonriendo y no con esta confusión que la estaba matando. Definitivamente no se acercaría más a él, no más, esto le bastaba para darse cuenta de su terrible equivocación. ¿Equivocación Suya? Como no podría serlo, ella se estaba entregando en bandeja al astuto casanova, pese a sus ideas, y el se estaba dando el lujo de rechazarla. Pero no era culpa de James, si no que exclusivamente suya. Esto era lo que la hacia sentir peor, que todo esto fuera por su causa.

Posiblemente esta semana la dedicaría entera a una profunda meditación, lejos de Potter y de todos los demás.

….

Había recorrido todos lo vagones del expreso hogwarts, pero no había rastro de ella, lo que lo angustio. La buscaba como un idiota y ni siquiera sabía si podría disculparse por su cobardía.

¿Cómo poner en palabras lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza?

Golpeó su frente contra la ventana y fijo su vista en vacío, el paisaje era monótono, por lo que no se interesó en él, solo pensaba en una cosa. Lily. Ni siquiera la compañía de sus amigos podría aliviar su pesar, necesitaba estar solo y reflexionar, tal vez por esto se había apartado en un aislado vagón al final del tren. Tenía esperanzas de que nadie lo encontrase…

- Es idea mía o estás un poco deprimido…- Bellatrix se había introducido en el compartimiento y lo miraba desafiante. – Debo de imaginarme que nuestra queridísima amiga, la santa y casta Lily Evans, es la responsable de tus penurias – ironizó.

James sonrío desganado, Bellatrix tenía un extraño efecto en él, al mismo tiempo que su arrogante actitud le causaba desprecio, paradójicamente le gustaba. Frente a el se hallaba su análogo femenino, una desgraciada al igual que él. De pronto Lily había pasado a segundo plano (o eso era lo que creía).

- ¿He perdido la apuesta?- preguntó Bellatrix con falsa indignación.

- ¿Te gustaría perderla? – le contestó James perdiendo la vista en las largas y torneadas piernas de Bellatrix.

- Me gustaría, pero no creo que puedas ganarme…menos al paso que vas, corriendo por el bosque ¿asustado?- las últimas palabras las dejo caer sobre James sin ningún aviso, tomándolo por sorpresa.

_Joder, me ha estado espiando la perra…_

- y…no dices nada en tu defensa… – insistió la muchacha ante el silencio que se produjo. – O Debo interpretar que te ha gustado la estúpida de Evans y no has querido hacerle daño…

- Lily Evans es solo un juego exquisito, debo ponerle emoción al asunto, hacer que la tonta sufra y que se enamore…

- ¿Y tú no estás enamorado? – lo interrumpió.

James fingió una mirada de triunfo.

- Evans, es la chica menos… ¿Cómo decirlo y no sonar como un hijo de perra?- bromeó – Excitante que conozco, al contrario, es predecible, aburrida…

Bellatrix río estruendosamente.

- Ya lo entendí James, no te gusta…-lo detuvo ante de seguir con su festival de carcajadas.- Pero…- su voz se tornó nuevamente seria, hasta sus facciones se habían transformado - si no es así, estarás de acuerdo con introducir nuevas modificaciones a nuestro juego…

_¿Modificaciones? esta debe de estar loca…la apuesta me tiene mas que enfermo, parezco un imbécil pensando todo el día en la bonita sonrisa de la perra de Evans…Pero no me hará mal escucharla, quizás estas "modificaciones" me hagan recuperar la cordura _

- Dime…- su tono daba a entender que aceptaba inmediatamente los nuevos términos de Bellatrix – Pero, con estos cambios debo ganar algo más.- agregó.

Bella nuevamente esbozó su maquiavélica sonrisa.

- Así me gusta Potter, hombres decididos…

- No como el come mierda de Rodolphus – Continuo James. Bellatrix lo miró con desprecio.

- Claro, no como él, pero eso en estos momentos no nos importa, pues tenemos en mente planes mucho mejores…Por eso basta de palabrerías absurdas y al grano. – Recogió su cabello hacia un lado y se acercó más a James – Evans se fue a la casa de Yaxley, ahí la puedes encontrar. – James sintió que su estomago se estremecía – Haz tu trabajo y tiratela mil veces, que la perra se enamore, tomate tu tiempo…

- ¿A eso lo llamas modificaciones? – preguntó James Aburrido.

- No del todo, pues antes te acostarías con ella solo una vez, ahora tienes tiempo de dejarla experta sedienta y con un obsequio…

_Esto del obsequio no me gusta para nada… _

- ¿Qué clase de Obsequio? – se interesó.

- Uno que tenga que llevar por nueve meses y la obligue a marcharse de Hogwarts. – contestó fríamente.- ¿Puedes hacerlo, o saldrás corriendo? – lo reto.

Los retos siempre tocaban la dignidad de James, y aunque este le pareciera maquiavélico lo haría de todas formas, el crío era lo de menos. Bastaba ignorar a Lily y desconocer todo lo que había pasado. Ella se podría arreglar luego…

- ¿Por qué quieres que Evans se vaya? –

¿Había aceptado?

- Digamos que en estos momentos tengo una guerra personal contra ella…- admitió.

Ahora James sonreía. _¿Otra guerra?_

- ¿Te joden las tías guapas o las inteligentes? La hermana de Nicolás y ahora Lily…

- Lily Evans no es ninguna de las dos. – la voz de Bellatrix era un témpano.- Solo es una idiota que llama la atención, nada más…

Las palabras de la chica lograron alarmar a James ¿alguien estaba mirando a Lily? Esa idea que antes le parecía absurda se reforzó en su mente, y por la furia de Bellatrix, pudo dilucidar por que camino iba todo ello.

- ¿Ahora Rodolphus se la quiere tirar? – La pregunta que pretendía molestar a Bellatrix, había terminado por hacerlo con él, más aún cuando el rostro de la muchacha cambió por uno que denotaba una profunda indignación.

_Así que el idiota quiere a mi chica…_

- Eso demuestra que es nada más que un hijo de puta consentido. – James se sentía furibundo.

- La perra de Evans no pierde su tiempo…o ¿Acaso creías que mientras estaba contigo no le fregaba las pelotas a nadie? – Bellatrix lanzó estas palabras mordaces sabiendo exactamente el efecto que causarían. – Últimamente Rodolphus y Regulus pasan mucho tiempo en el hospital… ¿O no lo sabías?

Aquella afirmación, totalmente falsa, había logrado opacar todo el cariño que James sentía por Lily en tan solo unos segundos. Ahora, en cambio, solo sentía decepción…

_Ahora si que sufrirás, Evans, estas me las pagas…_

- Bien, haré lo que dices, se lo merece – cedió. Bellatrix pudo sentir la victoria entre sus manos – Pero necesitare tiempo para hacer todo eso, y precisamente eso es lo que me falta, si me descuido, Sirius me gana…

- No lo creo – lo cortó la chica – Sirius anda embobado con Varney, me sorprende que tu siendo su amigo no lo hayas notado –lo reprochó - Como la tonta ha cortado con Cornfoot y esta libre, nuestro querido Sirius se ha lanzado al ataque, por lo que lo elimina por un tiempo de nuestras pistas.

- Sirius nunca hace eso…- James sonaba orgulloso de esta afirmación.

- Lo tendrá que hacer. – La voz de Bella era amenazante, lo que alarmó al muchacho.

- A Sirius no lo metas en esto – le advirtió- Si lo llegas a tocar, las ganas de cogerte y todo esto se va al carajo…

- Tranquilo Potter – río Bellatrix- A tu amiguito no le haré nada – mintió.

_No creas que bajaré la guardia, conozco muy bien a las de tu calaña, tocas a Sirius o alguno de mis amigos y me tocas a mí. Aparte se lo que pretendes y no te permitiré que ganes, sin antes yo llevarme lo que quiero. _

- Tenemos un trato Black.

Cuando Bellatrix se disponía a abandonar el compartimiento con una conspicua expresión de triunfo en su rostro, James la tomó de sorpresa por su muñeca y la atrajo hacia si. Rápidamente cubrió la boca de la chica con la suya y violentamente introdujo su lengua, a lo que ella no se negó, pues precipitadamente se incorporo a horcajadas sobre James y comenzó a frotarse en forma in sinuosa. El chico se estaba excitando y ella quería dejarlo así…

- Excelente forma de sellar un trato Potter.

Lentamente se puso de pie y acomodó su falda.

- Pero solo tendrás el resto cuando ganes…

Cuando James oyó el portazo pudo respirar tranquilamente, una malvada sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro. Ya no sentía nada por Evans, solo odio, venganza y unas insufribles ganas de tirársela. Nada más, todo lo bonito se había desvanecido.

Sirius, desesperado, giró su cabeza por toda la avenida principal del callejón Diagon buscando una tienda adecuada en donde escoger un regalo para Dorea Potter, pero no la encontró. Definitivamente este no era su día, había recorrido tres veces todas las malditas tiendas y aún no hallaba nada decente. Hacer las compras de navidad siempre era algo aburrido, más aun cuando tenía que escoger un hermoso regalo para la madre de su mejor amigo. No por ser un maldito zalamero, al contrario, por estar inmensamente agradecido por la hospitalidad y por las molestias que se había tomado Dorea en recibirlo en su casa. Motivo que considero suficiente como para que aquel regalo fuera muy especial. Esta sería la última navidad que pasaría en la honorable casa de lo Potter, a la mañana siguiente se marcharía a su nuevo departamento, auspiciado por su difunto tío Alphard, y dejaría de abusar del abrigo de su amigo. Dejaría de estar con la familia que muy bien lo había acogido y nuevamente estaría solo.

Cogió con más fuerza las bolsas que tenía en sus manos y las examinó; En ella estaban los obsequios de Charlus (El señor Potter), James, Remus, Peter, de nadie más, a su familia no los contaba, pues para él desde hace mucho tiempo que no existían.

Se sentó en el primer lugar vacío que encontró en Florean Fortescue y pidió su orden a una alegre niña que se paseaba por las mesas atendiendo al resto del público. Estaba Fastidiado y deseaba llegar pronto a una cama, había suspendido la mitad de sus citas, se había escabullido de Pilarzik en una tienda en la cual se la topo (no deseaba verla) ignorando si la muchacha se había percato de su mala educación, y ahora se hallaba sentado en la heladería, sin haber cumplido la mitad de su misión, preguntándose mil veces el porque le era tan difícil comprarle un obsequio a la madre de su amigo.

_Apenas coma pienso en ello, en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para nada, mi estómago ruge y yo aún no lo atiendo. _

Se reclinó sobre la silla y se dedicó a ojear a las chicas que se hallaban por los alrededores, esto era un pasatiempo bastante entretenido, pues si te animabas, cosa que no creía, era muy fácil conseguir alguna tonta debutante…

En eso estaba cuando su mirada se detuvo en un punto fijo, Twilfitt y Tatting,  
una hermosa muchacha con aire distraído, cargada de paquetes estaba entrando a la tienda. Era Francis.

Inmediatamente, como si su cuerpo actuara de forma involuntaria, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba, había olvidado su hambre, sus preocupaciones y todo, solo se encaminó con decisión hacia la tienda, pero la cordura lo detuvo justo a tiempo, en que se disponía a hacer alguna locura, dejándolo frente a la vitrina en donde podía observar de un mejor ángulo a Francis, que se deslizaba por toda la tienda en busca de obsequios.

_Entrare con alguna excusa._

Cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó avisando la entrada de un nuevo cliente, Sirius irrumpió en la habitación llamando la atención de todos los presentes, especialmente la de Francis, quien sintió que su piel se helaba. Sirius, quien noto la turbación de ella, adoptó una ligera expresión de sorpresa que no lo dejara en evidencia, como si todo ello fuera una grata casualidad. Pero ella estaba nerviosa, por lo que bajo su cabeza y trato de concentrase en alguna prenda llamativa, pero era tarde, Sirius estaba solo a un paso suyo…

- Hola Francis. – empleo el tono seductor que acostumbraba con las chicas, pero se arrepintió. – Que extraño encontrarte en este lugar…

_Lo aceptó, no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor, soy un squib, un idiota, un crápula, un…Esperen ¿Ella esta nerviosa y sonríe? _

- Debo aceptar que no me imagine que te encontraría precisamente en este lugar…- admitió Francis.- tal vez en una tienda de Quiddich, pero no una de ropa .

_O sea que piensa en mí…_

- Compras de Navidad – Sirius señalo sus manos llenas de bolsas - ¿También estas en ello?

- Claro…- sonrío Francis- Todo el mundo esta en ello ¿A caso no has visto a las personas correr por todos lados como energúmenos desesperados por sus compras navideñas?

- He estado escapando de ellas – bromeó – Y al parecer haces lo mismo que yo, pues no creo que en este lugar puedas hallar un obsequio decente…

La tienda se encontraba repleta de remilgadas señoras vestidas con finas capas que miraban con desprecio a ambos muchachos. Ignorando este detalle rieron.

- Solo he entrado por curiosidad, no esperaba encontrar nada de todas formas – confesó Francis – Buscaba un obsequio para la madre de Igna…- pero no termino la palabra y se quedo en silencio, viendo a Sirius.

- ¿De quien? – insistió. _¿A caso ha vuelto con el idiota?_

- De la madre de Ignatius – respondió automáticamente – Supongo que es la costumbre.

Las últimas palabras habían escapado de su boca sin que ella misma se diera cuenta que las estaba diciendo. Sirius sonrío satisfecho, no estaban juntos…

- ¿Costumbre? – preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

_A ver como te escapas de esta._

- Si, Pues Ignatius y yo ya no estamos juntos – explicó con tristeza.

- Vaya…perdón – se disculpó sin sentirlo. – yo pensé que aún salían.

- No, ya no, hemos decidido darnos un tiempo. – lo cortó. Al parecer aquel tema le incomodaba, pero más aun tratarlo con él.

Sirius la continuó observando sin atreverse a decir nada que pudiese estropear aun más la situación, pero ella se adelantó.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tu debes estar apurado y yo…y yo te estoy quitando tiempo con estas cosas.- le sonrío y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Sirius sintió un pequeño malestar, no quería dejarla ir, así que corrió tras ella antes de perderla de vista…

- ¡Francis! – gritó, produciendo que la muchacha se volteará sorprendida.

- ¿Si? – dijo temerosa.

- Me estaba preguntando si tu…bueno – dudo – Si podrías ayudarme a escoger algo para la madre de James. – termino seguro – Tú eres mujer y entiendes esos detalles.

_No tenía una excusa mejor, pero de todas formas soy un genio._

La chica que parecía no entender las verdaderas intenciones, le dirigió una tierna mirada.

- Claro – aceptó amablemente.

Pronto, como una linda pareja, comenzaron a caminar por todos los rincones del callejón Diagon tratando de decidirse por algún obsequio adecuado.

Incansablemente recorrieron todas las tiendas existentes sin encontrar resultados convincentes: cachivaches, antigüedades, joyas, ropa. Hasta que por fin, lejos de aquel callejón en una pequeña avenida del Londres muggle, dieron con el lugar adecuado, Sirius se había encandilado con una hermosa caja musical tallada y decorada minuciosamente que tocaba una preciosa melodía.

- Esta me la llevo…- dijo con orgullo- Definitivamente es lo indicado. Francis solo alucinaba con aquella reliquia. - ¿Te gusta?

- Sirius es divina – contesto entusiasmada – De seguro le encantará.

Ante aquellas palabras, Sirius se dirigió velozmente hacia el vendedor y compró, sin mirar dos veces el precio la hermosa caja musical.

- ¿Es para su novia? – preguntó el anciano intencionadamente, señalando a Francis que se hallaba distraída entre los maravillosos objetos de la tienda, mientras envolvía entre miles de papeles el obsequio. Sirius sonrío.

- No, no es para ella – los ojos del hombre brillaron – Ella solo me ha ayudado a escogerlo.

- ¿Y no piensa obsequiarle nada?

_A este viejo decrepito no le basta con haberme sacado un ojo de la cara por la caja musical, si no que quieres más (recapacitó) De todas formas darle algo en agradecimiento a Francis no estará demás. _

- Estaba pensando en alguna medalla o algo por el estilo, algo como lo que esta en el aparador – indicó el torso de una estatua que llevaba una pequeña, pero elaborada cadena con pequeña piedra de circón azul intenso. El anciano se quedo paralizado, no estaba pensando precisamente en eso.

- Esa medalla es muy cara – lo objeto.

Esas eran las palabras mágicas para activar todos los deseos de Sirius, cuando algo le era prohibido, hacia lo imposible por conseguirlo.

- Envuélvala – le ordenó – Me la llevó_. Las joyas ayudan apurar las cosas con las chicas. _

El clima en la calle se había vuelto inclemente, el viento rugía y los copos de nieve se estrellaban contra sus rostros impidiéndoles caminar libremente, el delgado abrigo que llevaba Francis ya comenzaba a empaparse, y la muchacha temblaba. Sirius, así como la veía, la encontraba aun más bella, definitivamente era perfecta, su mente no podía elaborar palabras correctas como para expresar lo que en ese momento sentía. Esa tarde había sido increíble, ella lo había hecho reír y disfrutar, por primera vez, de la compañía de una mujer.

- Me estoy congelando – dijo ella y se refugió cerca del muchacho, en un gesto que para cualquiera habría sido tan natural, menos para Sirius, que no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas.

_¿Está esperando que me la tire, o realmente tiene frío? Preferiría besarla, pero no me atrevo…Esperen dije que no me atrevía, realmente no lo creo, este no soy yo… (Miró a Francis que se hallaba muy cerca de él) Es ella, Francis tiene la culpa de que me comporte como un idiota, en este momento no me siento como Sirius Black, el magnifico, si no como un asqueroso debutante. Como un idiota en su primera cita… (Su mente volvió a brillar) Puedo aprovechar este momento y llevarla a mi departamento, ahí podría, bueno abrigarla mejor, esta congelada, pero… _

- Entremos a tomar algo- Francis señaló una pequeña cafetería que se hallaba abarrotada de gente, cogió de la mano a Sirius y con ligeros tirones lo introdujo a regañadientes.

- Francis, en este lugar no cabe una escoba – se quejó, pero la muchacha ignorando sus protestas lo condujo por todo el lugar hasta que encontró una mesa vacía.

- Aquí está, toma asiento y deja de hacer morros como si fueras un niño pequeño - le ordeno.

_Me hace sentir como un tonto, pero me gusta…_

- Te invitaré un chocolate caliente y…

- Espera – la detuvo – Las chicas no invitan nada, eso lo hacen los chicos. –dijo seriamente. Francis río.

_Se está riendo de mí y no he dicho ninguna broma…_

- ¿En qué tiempos vives? – se burló – No seas ridículo y acepta mi invitación, hace frío y quiero hacerlo…- se puso de pie y tomó una gran jarra que se encontraba en la mesa de buffet y le acercó una tasa humeante a Sirius que la observaba admirado. – Ten y bébetela, el chocolate es…

- Me gustas – dijo de sorpresa dejando a la muchacha estupefacta.

_Lo he arruinado todo, lo sé…_

- Eso no…eso no esta bien – tartamudeo, pero no se fue, lo que tranquilizo a Sirius que esperaba que ella se marchara corriendo, pues ella seguía ahí.

_En este momento debería lanzarme al ataque y besarla._

- Olvida lo que dije, yo no debería de haberlo hecho…será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa.

- Déjalo así – lo tranquilizó.

A Sirius Black, jamás le había pasado nada como eso, no lo podía creer, ella no se había arrojado a sus brazos al oír las palabras que cualquier chica hubiese querido escuchar de su boca, se hallaba completamente confundido y avergonzado ¿A caso ella no sentía lo mismo? Sin embargo, esa idea era inconcebible, pues Francis lo quería, tanto que no se sabía como actuar y dirigía su mirada hacia todos lados menos a los ojos de él. La situación se tornaba a cada segundo más incomoda, pero Sirius necesitaba escucharla hablar, aunque solo fuera para reprocharlo, pero eso no ocurrió, pues repentinamente Francis comenzó hablar sobre cualquier tema, menos lo que a él le interesaba. Aunque reían y disfrutaban de todas las tazas de chocolate que bebían y Sirius le confesaba los motivos del porque el regalo para Dorea Potter era tan importante…Algo había cambiado significativamente entre ellos.

Cuando abandonaron la cafetería y caminaban hacia un lugar apartado para poder desparecerse y llegar a sus respectivos hogares, Sirius impaciente habló.

- Lo que he dicho en la cafetería, sobre… - Francis rápidamente esquivó la inquisitiva mirada del el chico, pero Sirius más veloz se giró hacia ella quedando a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Francis tembló, ya no tanto por el frío, si no que por la calida cercanía de él.

- Yo estoy muy confundida – dijo tímidamente – Yo no sé…

Esta frase basto para que Sirius se atreviera a hacer lo que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo y sobre todo esa tarde. Cogió suavemente el rostro de Francis y lo atrajo hacía él, acarició su cabellera y el suave mentón de la chica y la besó, un ligero escalofrío los sacudió a ambos, pero continuaron con su tierno beso, que se intensifico lentamente cuando Sirius rodeo con sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo de la chica, sus lenguas se mezclaron y comenzaron a moverse en un desenfrenado ritmo, Francis se sentía frágil entre los brazos de él, pero presa de su conciencia recuperó su cordura y lo alejo, sin embargo Sirius no lo permitió y se aferro más al cuerpo de ella.

- No te vayas así – le dijo.

- Es muy tarde – respondió. – Yo debo irme a mi casa – se separó de los brazos de Sirius.

- ¿Estás enojada? – la interrogó. Francis no le miraba.

- No – dijo secamente.

- Entonces ¿Por qué? – se aferró a la muñeca de la muchacha impidiéndole avanzar. – Por lo menos hablemos sobre lo que ha sucedido…

Ella se acercó a él nuevamente y lo besó, dejándolo inmóvil.

- ¿Nos podemos ver mañana? – Sirius preguntó con cortedad.

- Mañana es navidad – le sonrío maternalmente.

- Entonces pasado mañana…

- Puede ser. – la voz de Francis parecía insegura.

- No encontramos acá después de las doce – le ordenó. Francis se hallaba concentrada en su desaparición, pero reía. – No me dejes plantado…

- Lo pensaré – fue lo último que alcanzó a oír Sirius, pues Francis ya había desaparecido.

_Vendrá, aunque sea ella, nadie nunca me ha dejado plantado. _

- ¿Te has besado con Varney? – Exclamó Remus alarmado dejando de lado todos sus obsequios - ¿A caso estás loco? ella es la novia de Cornfoot.

- Era – lo interrumpió James – Nuestro querido amigo Canuto no ha hecho nada malo. Todavía…- agregó con malicia.

Por alguna extraña razón a Sirius le había molestado que James se dirigiera tan lascivamente de Francis, pero no diría nada, tal vez sus palabras fueran mal entendidas. Quizás, sus amigos creyeran que de verdad el estaba prendado de la chica, así que se burló.

- Ella será la primera en inaugurar la cama de mi departamento – se burló. Remus frunció el seño.

- Lo que piensas hacer es una canallada…- le reprochó.

- Vamos Lunático, no es la primera vez que lo hago – se excuso a si mismo más que a su amigo – Aparte no sabemos si ella acepte mi propuesta indecente…

- Lo hará Canuto, Francis hace mucho que te hecha el ojo –exclamó James.

- Y tu también a ella y no tan solo eso – Sirius y James lo observaron atentos- Yo creo que Varney de verdad te gusta – continuó.

- También creo lo mismo – se burló James. Aunque por dentro dudaba, la expresión de Sirius era de horror, cosa que nunca antes había ocurrido.

- Par de imbéciles – los regañó Sirius. - ¿Cómo se les ocurre, Francis me gusta porque es guapa, por que es prohibida, pero yo jamás me voy a enamorar de nadie…

- No Escupas al cielo, querido canuto – mosqueó James.

- Preocúpate de Evans, será mejor…- dijo Sirius, tocando justo en la herida de James. Esos últimos días su odio contra Lily había crecido.

- Lo que yo haga con Evans no es su asunto – contesto enojado.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te metes en mis cosas? – lo espetó Sirius.

Remus meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de resignación, con ellos no había caso.

- ¿Empezáremos a pelear por chicas? – Preguntó.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre Loony? Aunque James este con un animo de mil demonios – río – no significa que llegaremos hasta ese punto ¿O No?

- No, Canuto – James estaba desganado, pero de súbito volvió a sonreír.- ¿Te dije que me encontré a Pilarzik en el callejón Diagon?

- ¡Joder, James! no me arruines el día, yo también la he visto…

- ¿Y?- se interesó Remus – Supongo que tuviste la amabilidad de saludarla.

- No – Sirius fulminó con la mirada a su amigo – Salí corriendo, no tenía ganas de fingir interés por nadie…

- Eres un hijo de perra…- se Burló James – Vas a perder la apuesta, si te sigues escabullendo de Enid y sales a sus espaldas con Francis y debo agregar que nuestra querida amiga no le gustara saber que también tienes intenciones con Pilarzik.

- Eso es lo que tú crees Cornamenta, yo ya tengo todo magníficamente planeado… - dijo con orgullo – Estás hablando con una mente maestra.

- Yo creo que son un par de idiotas con un más de suerte de lo normal – les advirtió Remus – Y la suerte no dura para siempre…

James y Sirius se miraron asustados sin comprender a lo que se refería Remus, pero ese detalle no importó, pues James cogió un almohadón que tenía a mano y se lo lanzó…

- ¡Bonita frase Lunatico! – bromeó – La tendré presente en mis citas con Evans.

James se encaminó por una pequeña avenida _muggle_, cercana al hospital de San Mungo, y busco algún edifico que correspondiera a las descripciones que había recibido de parte de un mensajero acerca donde vivía Lucretia Yaxley, ahí encontraría a Lily, seguramente, pues era un dato Bellatrix, que por lo general sabía todo. Se enfiló hacia un esquina, ya más alejada, y ahí lo vió, un viejo edificio apenas mantenido…

_Este debe ser… _

Trato de recordar el número del departamento, lamentablemente lo había olvidado, así que temeroso se acercó a una anciana que se hallaba en la portería y le preguntó por Lucretia. En un principio la mujer parecía reacia a entregarla tal información, pero con la labia que James poseía y su encantadora sonrisa, pronto logró convencerla de que sus intenciones no eran hacerle daño a la moradora del departamento, si no que venia a ver a su novia, Lily, amiga de ella que había venido a pasar las fiestas con su compañera. Este detalle, pareció facilitar las cosas, pues muy bien la señora Smith, recordaba la cara de la llamativa pelirroja que se paseaba de vez en cuando por los ascensores del edificio y la ayudaba con sus compras.

- Están en el 203- le indicó. Y amablemente le abrió la puerta al adorable jovencito que tenía en frente.

James tomó con fuerza el paquete que tenía en sus manos y comenzó a subir los dos pisos que lo separaban de aquella puerta. Cuando llegó al lugar, jamás pensó que sentiría eso. Miedo. Pero tocó, tocó y esperó con su mejor pose al escuchar la voz de Lily que anunciaba que abriría.

Lily abrió esa puerta y sintió que apenas podía ocultar su nerviosismo, él se encontraba frente a ella, con un obsequio entre sus manos y con su mirada fija en sus ojos.

- ¡Felíz Navidad Lily! – extendió sus manos y le entregó lo que llevaba. Ella dejo caer la cajita…

- James, tú…tú… ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba acá? – exclamó impresionada. El muchacho cogió el objeto y tomando la mano de Lily lo depositó en ella con suavidad.

- Te quería ver…- fingió dulzura. Lo que realmente ignoraba, es que de verdad la sentía. – Tenía que hablar contigo.- Al ver que Lily no reaccionaba, avanzó unos pasos - ¿Puedo Pasar?

Lily abandonó sus pensamientos y lo dejo pasar…

- ¿Vas a ver el obsequió que te he traído?

La muchacha que aún no entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo, mecánicamente hizo lo que el le decía y rasgó los papeles encontrando unos bellos pendientes de perla.

_No entiendo nada ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué me da esto?_

- Cuando los vi pensé de inmediato que…o sea – _Por Merlín ¿Por qué estoy nervioso? tenía mi discurso preparado…- _Yo pensé en ti.

Lily lo miró asombrada y sonrío, había olvidado el rencor que le guardaba a James.

- Gracias – dijo tímidamente – Yo no te tengo nada…

Ambos tomaron asiento en los sofás que estaban dispuestos en el salón y se quedaron viendo impresionados. Los ojos de Lily rebozaban Felicidad, ya no quería explicaciones, le bastaba con que él estuviese ahí…

- Apenas supe donde podía encontrarte vine…-mintió – Necesitaba hablar contigo y explicarte…

- No importa, no me expliques nada – apresuradamente evitó que el chico siguiera – Me alegra que hayas venido – bajo su cabeza avergonzada. Estaba cediendo de nuevo ante él, aunque se había prometido a si misma que no le hablaría más. James sonrío satisfecho.

- Pensé que no me querrías volver hablar – caminó unos cuantos pasos y quedo en cuclillas frente a Lily. Ella río.

- Tienes razón, pretendía no hablarte – confesó – Pero por lo que veo he fallado. – con ambas manos acarició el cabello del muchacho y bajo hasta su cuello, apoyándose sobre los hombros de él – Me has tomado por sorpresa.

James se inclinó y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de Lily, que respondió sin reparos al acercamiento del muchacho…

- Tenía muchas ganas de verte Lily – aquellas palabras habían sido del todo sinceras. Ella se lanzó sobre él, cayendo los dos sobre la alfombra.- ¿No estás molesta conmigo?

- No, ya no estoy molesta contigo – ambos comenzaron a reír, girando sobre la alfombra del gran salónGiraron y giraron, retrocediendo el tiempo y olvidando todo, incluso el peligroso juego que James estaba jugando a costillas de Lily.

Cansados, sobre la alfombra, James se posó sobre Lily y ahogo con sus besos a la muchacha, que al fin había cedido a sus deseos. Todo el salón se había convertido en una mezcla de colores de tonos suaves y acogedores, tonos blancos, rosados, amarillos, grises azulados, claros y agradables a la vista. Y allí estaban. Solos. Besó el cuello de la muchacha lentamente, moviendo su lengua en forma circular y con su mano tocó la cintura de Lily, que se estremeció. Se sentía bien que James la tocará de esa forma, más aun cuando su respiración era fuerte y su corazón retumbaba incluso hasta en su propio pecho, lo que hacia crecer esa avidez en ella. Pero esta vez no se arriesgaría, no haría nada que la pusiese en evidencia, no quería revivir esa terrible experiencia. Sin embargo James, no parecía dar rastros de rendirse, al contrario, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la muchacha debajo de su falda, acariciando sus suaves muslos, lo que la asustó, pues ya no se sentía dueña de si, al contrario el se estaba apoderando de todo su control.

_Así te quería tener Evans. Así, justo debajo de mí…_

Con calma James desabotono la parte superior de la blusa de Lily, y mientras veía aparecer sus pechos desnudos, los agasajó, suaves, redondos y tibios los sentía, un manjar para los galanes aprovechadores como él. Se pusieron de pie, Lily semidesnuda lo condujo hasta la habitación en donde se estaba quedando. Se dejaron caer sobre la cama y James quitó el resto de ropa que cubría a la muchacha. Luego el se desnudo, dejando libre su atlético cuerpo de toda atadura.

Lily se veía hermosa, pensó James, sus mejillas rojas y su pelo alborotado por la excitación, lo encendían. Toda la extensión de su menudo cuerpo era perfecta, sus pechos, sus piernas estilizadas, la piel de su abdomen tersa…Con su boca se apoderó de sus senos y con sus manos fue descubriendo todos los rincones de ella. Lily suspiró. Todo, al fin estaba sucediendo…

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó James con una actuada inocencia una vez que se hubo despegado de la tarea que estaba cumpliendo. _Esa frase les encanta a todas. _Pero los ojos de Lily, desbordados de placer, solo lo veían con amor. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho y lo besó, lenta y tímidamente, tal como si fuera la primera vez que lo besaba. Esto sacudió a James, quien no se esperaba sentimiento que lo estaba embargando. Como si por primera vez estuviese haciendo él amor. Sonrío al mismo tiempo que intensifico los castos besos que Lily le daba, en este momento ya no había retorno, debía continuar, continuar hasta que ella jadeara satisfecha.

Con sus dedos siguiendo el recorrido del abdomen de Lily, se condujo hasta el sexo de la muchacha, que abrió sus ojos en son de alarma, No obstante los besos de James la tranquilizaron, lo que le permitió al muchacho continuar con su acometido. Así que con sus dos dedos hábiles separó los labios de la intimidad de ella y sintió la viscosa humedad que lo empapaba. Al primer contacto, Lily gimió y sus piernas se tensaron, sin embargo James continuó con ese suave roce que no la dejaba pensar con claridad, no quería que el se detuviera, pues un fuego que ardía dentro de ella le pedía a gritos, que al fin, James la hiciera suya. El Chico lo comprendió y se incorporó entre las piernas de Lily, quien supo de inmediato que la potente erección de James estaba a unos centímetros.

Primero sintió un dolor indescriptible, como si algo la estuviese atravesando, sus manos se crisparon y se aferraron con fuerza en el torso desnudo de él, luego ese dolor que parecía no acabar se detuvo cuando el ya se encontró en su interior. Ambos se miraron, Lily enamorada y James en una mortal confusión. Se volvieron a besar.

James se movía con suavidad sobre ella y cerró sus ojos no queriendo detenerse. Sus cuerpos se aferraban el uno al otro, sus abdómenes estaban apretados y se chocaban al ritmo del vaivén, un flujo de calor se trapazo entre los dos. Sus bocas no se separaban, sus manos tenían vida propia, menos la de Lily que acariciaban el rostro del chico con profundo amor.

Así el tiempo transcurrió y comenzaron a sentir el inmenso placer que les propinaba ese desenfreno con el que habían comenzado a moverse. Ella luchaba contra si misma, al tratar de resistir esa ola calor que la embarga completamente.

Cuando ya cabalgaba con desenfreno sobre el cuerpo tan largamente deseado de Lily, siente con orgullo los gemidos emitidos…

_Se ha portado bien, lo ha hecho excelente para ser su primera vez… (Ese pensamiento lo hizo dudar) _

Un odio apagado renace en él, pero ella lo abraza, haciéndolo entender lo imposible de sus dudas.

- Te quiero Lily – Le susurra al oído. Ya se encontraba al borde del frenesí.

Necesita salir en ese momento y explotar, pero recuerda a Bellatrix y se abandona junto a Lily en un intenso orgasmo, dejando todas las evidencias dentro del pequeño de cuerpo de Lily que vibraba de placer.

Ya está todo hecho. Sin embargo se siente podrido, no puede creer los límites de su propia maldad. Ni siquiera se dejaba sonreír, pese al momento de felicidad que había vivido. Ha hecho el amor.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dice a Lily que aun tiene la respiración entrecortada. Ella sonríe. – Ven acá…- la acunó con sus fuertes brazos.

- Te quiero James- le contesta de sorpresa y besa su pecho. – Te quiero.

_Yo no te quiero, perra mentirosa (piensa James, pero se arrepiente de esa idea. En esos momentos un guerra se está librando en su mente y no sabe que hacer con el mismo) _

- ¿No estás arrepentida?- le preguntó tiernamente.

- No…- estaba tranquila – Estoy Muy Feliz.

Cuando James abandonó el departamento de Lucretia, una sonrisa que no podía dejar de reprimir lo acompañaba a cada paso que daba de vuelta a su casa. Había ganado la apuesta, Lily había sido suya y lo seguiría siendo hasta que le mismo decidiese que se estaba satisfecho, la convertiría en una especie de esclava a merced de sus más bajos deseos. La tonta estaba enamorada, por lo que sería muy fácil manejarla a su antojo, las mujeres enamoradas se cegaban a las verdades. Ya había tenido oportunidad de ver esto, todas las chicas con las cuales jugaba sucumbían y el pasaba a ser el amo. Pensó en Sirius, en la motocicleta, en su capa y en Bellatrix…

Ya no quería nada de ello, quizás a Bellatrix, pues la curiosidad lo mataba pero ya no tanto como antes, le bastaba con Lily por el momento…

Ese pensamiento lo confundió ¿A caso estaba tratando de auto maquinar su mente para convencerse de que actuaría de forma correcta, sin embargo seguiría siendo un hijo de perra? ¿O era un hijo de perra que necesitaba excusas para actuar bien?

_No, de ninguna forma, cumpliré con la promesa que le he hecho a Bella, Lily abandonará Hogwarts con una bonita panza y yo seguiré mi vida como siempre…Con respecto a Sirius, dejaré que siga con sus jugarretas, no quiero herir su orgullo, quizás hasta se enamore de Varney y deje a Pilarzik en paz (sonrío) ¿Sirius enamorarse? Esa probabilidad es tan posible como que yo me autoinmole por Lily. _

Lily, aun recostada, saboreaba el aroma de James en las sabanas. No lo podía creer, finalmente había hecho el amor, pese a todo: de engañar a su novio, de no estar formalmente con James, de sus ideas, de todo…A estas alturas, ya nada de eso importaba, pues se encontraba flotando en una nube lejos de todas las preocupaciones y de sus propias criticas, estaba feliz, tal como se lo había confesado a él. Ni siquiera le importaba ponerle nombre a su conducta, ni mucho menos a su relación con James, pues ellos eran…No necesitaba apellidos o sobrenombres, pues estarían juntos, cuando y como lo quisieran, sin que nadie lo supiera y entrometiera su narices en su secreto.

Si embargo, en su mente albergaba la inocente esperanza de que James le pidiera salir formalmente.

Continuara…

La cita de Sirius…

La vuelta al Colegio.

El calvario de Francis.

La maldad de Enid.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡¡¡Hola! **

**No se imaginan lo feliz que he estado al recibir tantos reviews , por eso he actualizado lo antes que he podido con este capitulo de larga duración, pues quizás me ausente una o dos semanas por que empieza mi suplicio con un examen … sin embargo seguiré escribiendo jejeje, son mis ratitos de escapatoria…**

**En este capitulo suceden muchas cosas, entre ellas varias conversaciones y hechos que irán enmarcando aun más el contexto de nuestra historia, tal vez encuentren un poco lento el romance entre Lily y James, pero prepárense para lo que viene… Enid, se ira incorporando poco a poco en una oscura trama…**

**Esperemos a ver que sigue y como se desenvuelven los hechos…**

**Por ahora, con muchos gusto les presento el capítulo 6…¡¡¡Dejen reviews! (Nunca estás demás)**

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Sirius corroboro por enésima vez si su departamento estaba en orden y si su apariencia era la adecuada, se decidió a ir al encuentro de Francis, que ya debería de estar esperándolo en aquel callejón donde se habían besado.

_Todo esto debe ser un sueño (pensó)_

Hace algunos días lo único que deseaba era ganar su maldita apuesta que ya daba por perdida, y ahora en cambio recibía el único gran premio de consuelo que podría remediar la falta de su motocicleta, Francis Varney. La única chica de la cual se había enamorado. Cosa que ya no temía reconocer claro que para si mismo, pues si James o alguno otro lo escuchaba oír aquella barbaridad no dudarían en reírse en su cara, pues él, Sirius Black, la leyenda de Hogwarts, no podría caer tan bajo y perder sus honores por una chica. De todas formas Francis, lo valía. Había esperado por ella tanto tiempo (guardando ilusiones y acumulando experiencia), que un par de mal intencionadas carcajadas, quizás no le importaran tanto…Quizás, pues en el fondo, su bien ganada reputación era algo difícil de dejar atrás.

_A ver….A ver…Mentaliza el callejón y aparécete en él, recuerda las tres ¿T o D? …Si, sí, ya las tengo en mente…_

Cuando un fuerte _Crack _indicó su llegada, una menuda muchacha, vestida con una chaqueta de paño y una bonita falda escocesa plisada, se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió hacia la nube de polvo que se había levantado junto al sonido.

- Llegas tarde – se quejó, pero no estaba molesta.

Sirius la observó detenidamente antes de hablar, se veía hermosa, mucho más que cualquier otro día en que el hubiese creído lo mismo, pues esta vez ella se encontraba así solo para él.

- Lo siento…- se excusó divertido –Buscaba esto y se me ha pasado el tiempo – le extendió una pequeña cajita azul de terciopelo decorada con estrellas doradas. Los ojos de Francis brillaron al recibir el obsequio.

- Yo también te he traído algo – hurgó en su cartera y extrajo un paquete cuadrado – Al verlos pensé en ti…- confesó avergonzada – Espero y te gusten.

Ambos abrieron silenciosamente sus paquetes, concentrados en sus propios pensamientos. Ella, en lo inmensamente feliz y confundida que se sentía y Sirius en lo dichoso que lo hacía que ella lo recordara.

- ¡Es hermoso!- exclamó Francis.

- ¡Son sorprendentes! – chilló Sirius Alucinado. Tenía en sus manos los mejores guantes de Quiddich que cualquier jugador experimentado desearía…- Definitivamente es el mejor regalo de navidad que he recibido – la aduló.

- Él mío también – en su manos estaba la cadena con la pequeña piedra que había visto en el aparador de la tienda, un regalo excesivo, sería demasiado provocador recibirlo – Pero no puedo aceptarlo.

- ¿Por qué no? – Sirius estaba extrañado, por lo general las chicas no rechazaban las joyas, ni mucho menos su regalos. No se esperaba esta respuesta.

- Sirius…es demasiado, esto debe de ser muy valioso y no sería correcto…

- Si es así, entonces yo debería devolverte los guantes. – propuso molesto.

- No seas niño Black, No hay punto de comparación.- lo reprochó.

_¿Me ha dicho niño? _

Sirius sonrío, a veces Francis parecía mucho más madura que él.

- Tu también eres una niña – la objetó – los obsequios no se devuelven y mucho menos se critican, así que estas casi en obligación moral de aceptarlo – La chica parecía divertida con su argumentos – Aparte es un regalo que yo te hago a ti, es decir que quiero hacerte si tu me dejas…

- Pero…-no alcanzó a quejarse, pues Sirius había cogido la cadena y se hallaba tras suyo dispuesto a ponérsela.

- Nada de peros, y ahora quédate quieta, que necesito concentración para hacer esto – le ordenó.

Se acercó a ella y sintió su calido aroma, quiso besarla, tal y como la otra vez, pero separo de su mente esa idea…

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer para el día de hoy? – Francis, se alejó de él un poco y observó con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros, la cristalina mirada grisácea de Sirius.

- Antes que todo, comer – reconoció avergonzado, sus tripas rugían.

Francis instintivamente acarició su rostro, gesto que confundió a ambos.

- Todos los hombres son iguales – exclamó – Sus estómagos están primero.

Luego de una contundente cena, en donde tuvieron tiempo de de ponerse al día de sus triviales actividades navideñas y conversar acerca de todo, menos de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, se dirigieron a un bonito parque con una pista de hielo, repleta de niños y parejas que patinaban entusiasmado por los alrededores. Iluminados solo por unos cuantos focos que se concentraban en el sitio.

- ¿Has patinado alguna vez? - le preguntó Francis.

- No lo creo – contestó él. La idea de encaramarse sobre esas cosas no le parecía tan divertida.

_Debe de estar loca si cree que quedaré en ridículo frente a ella. Jamás en mi vida he hecho algo por el estilo…_

- Vamos Sirius – la chica se había aferrado de su mano y lo tironeaba hasta una caseta donde se arrendaban patines.

- Absolutamente, no – trataba de mantener la seriedad. Pero los saltitos que Francis daba frente a él, le impedían mantener la compostura.

- No seas aburrido – lo espetó.- Vas a ver que es muy divertido cuando le agarras el ritmo.

_Es mucho mejor agarrar el ritmo en otras cosas_ (pensó maliciosamente)

- Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos…Luego haremos lo que tú quieras.- Lo ojos de Sirius lanzaron un brillo de maldad.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – su pregunta iba dirigido en un sentido que la chica no alcanzó a entender.

- Lo que tú quieras – aceptó. Ambos se dieron las manos y sellaron su trato.

Cuando Sirius tocó el hilo, y noto que mantenerse en pie sería una real osadía, optó por aferrase fuertemente al brazo de Francis, quien apenas podía moverse.

- Se hace así…- le indicó la chica – si me sueltas puedo demostrártelo mejor…

- Eso no, tu brazos no me lo quitas, si no me mato – reconoció asustado.

Pero la chica, más pequeña, se escabullo hasta quedar a unos metros de él, dejándolo en una posición bastante comprometida.

- Ven – le gritó desde su extremo – tienes que mover tus piernas así.

_Lo muggles deben de estar mas locos de lo que yo creía si disfrutan estas cosas, en lo personal prefiero la seguridad de mi escoba, incluso a una bludger._

- Si muero, tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones – le advirtió, pero empezó avanzar tal como ella se lo había indicado, logrando sorprendentes resultados.

_Debo reconocer humildemente que para todo estoy dotado_

Ahora ambos patinaban juntos por la gran pista, al igual que el resto de las parejas y niños, sonriendo y haciendo pequeñas piruetas que la muchacha le enseñaba.

- Debes reconocer que estabas equivocado – lo retó Francis.

- Jamás admito mis errores, pues jamás me equivoco – dijo orgulloso.

- Egocéntrico – dijo enojada y le empujo haciendo que Sirius se estrellara de bruces contra la blanda nieve que rodeaba la cancha de patinaje.

_A no, esta me las pagas. _

Rápidamente Sirius se había incorporado de su vergonzosa caída y ahora cogía a Francis de su pierna obligándola a caer, al igual que él.

- Ahora estamos a mano – bramó victorioso.

- ¡Infantil! – fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que una bola de nieve se estrellara contra su cara.

- ¿Tú me llamas infantil? – estaba picado y se retiraba molesto la nieve de su rostro. Pero una genial idea se había pasado por su mente, así que olvido su molestia y tomando un poco de la medicina de la chica, se la introdujo por la chaqueta.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! – exclamó – Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Sirius se desternillaba de la risa sobre el suelo.

- Fue una buena jugada, admítelo – le ordenó, en su mano tenía una inmensa bola de nieve que amenazaba con lanzársela a la muchacha.

- Chantaje…

- Reconócelo…

- Me niego rotundamente.

- Tengo mis medios para convencerte.

Una guerra sin tregua había comenzado en esos instantes, ambos, tal como dos niños pequeños, se revolcaban por la nieve lanzándose pequeñas granadas desde lo lejos y lo cerca. Pero luego de un largo rato que parecía nunca llegar….

- Me rindo – gritó Francis desde un pequeño montículo que la cubría de lo ataques de Sirius. – Me congelaré, estoy empapada.

- Acepto tu rendición – Sirius se levantó orgulloso de su escondite - ¡He ganado!

- Bueno, tú has ganado…- reconoció cansinamente. – Ven ahora devolvamos estos patines y refugiémonos en una chocolatería caliente.

- No creo que nos dejen entrar algún lugar en estas circunstancias – ambos estaba empapados advirtió Sirius.

- ¡Vamos a mi casa! – sugirió Francis. Pero esa idea se deshizo al instante. Sirius no era Ignatius.

- No creo que eso sea adecuado – Sirius rompió el silencio que se había producido. - ¿Qué pensaran al verme tus padres? – trato de bromear.

- Tienes razón- admitió avergonzada.

- Vamos a mi departamento – propuso – Ahí nadie pensara mal de nadie…

Aquella idea a Francis le parecía descabellada, pero aún así accedió…no tenía ganas de separarse de Sirius, no aún.

El departamento se hallaba totalmente a oscuras cuando se aparecieron en su interior, ya era de noche y el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, que apenas se percataron del paso de las horas cuando repentinamente el cielo estaba bloqueado por una masa de nubes y la propia oscuridad de la noche. Sirius se rápidamente deslizó de un lado a otro, prendiendo luces y chimenea y acomodando todo para que Francis, que temblaba en un rincón, se sintiese cómoda.

- Ten – le tendió una de sus mudas de ropa – Ponte esto, te vas a enfermar, tú ropa la dejaremos secando en la chimenea.

La chica lo miró extrañada y sonrío.

- Hubiese bastado un hechizo para que mi ropa se secara…

Sirius le correspondió con su estudiado rostro de confusión.

- Tienes razón, deja buscar mi varita – dijo avergonzado.

- Deja – lo detuvo – Me pondré esto.

Tomó las prendas y se fue a la habitación que Sirius le había indicado, ahí se cambio tranquilamente, sin esperar, que cuando ella estuviese lista el la estuviera esperando con una humeante taza de chocolate.

- Gracias…- cogió la taza y vio extrañada como el abría su botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Sirius se hallaba sin camisa, como si se hubiese estado cambiando, con su perfecto torso desnudo…

_Debo de estar Loca, si eso debe ser, estoy loca, si no, no estaría en este lugar, con Sirius así, semidesnudo, incitándome a hacer cosas que luego me arrepentiré…Debo pensar en Ignatius, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, en lo que dirán si se descubre lo que he hecho, apenas y he terminado con él…Y ahora, ahora…Es decir, siempre me ha gustado Sirius…_

- Deja tu ropa ahí, junto a la mía – aporto la botella de su boca y le indico el sofá donde estaban tendidas sus cosas, la chica obedeciendo sus ordenes y se dirigió hacia el lugar, cuidadosamente dobló sus prendas. Sirius la observó atónito, la camisa dejaba traslucir frente al fuego, todas las insinuadoras formas de Francis, quien actuaba naturalmente ignorando este delicioso detalle, pero su concentración se desvió, cuando noto que ella era la que en esos momentos lo escrutaba con la mirada.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien el día de hoy – desvió su mirada y rápidamente se volteó para sentarse en una butaca cercana al fuego, Sirius la acompaño.

- Lo que mas me ha gustado fue el patinaje – reconoció. Francis chasqueo su lengua y suavemente, con su mano libre, golpeó el brazo de Sirius.

- ¡Gané! – chillo emocionada- Has aceptado que era entretenidísimo el patinaje- Sirius, sonrío divertido, aún tenía un has bajo su manga y pensaba sacarlo lentamente.

- Jamás dije que no fuera entretenido – este comentario dio por vencida a Francis que lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

- Eres un caso Sirius – se lamentó.

- Tu también – sus gestos estaban altamente estudiados. Ahora mostraría su has – Pues has olvidado nuestro trato…

- ¿Qué trato? – preguntó la aludida. No sabía a lo que Sirius se refería.

- Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera si _panitaba _ sobre esas cosas. –Francis río, había recordado todo.

- Primero que todo no es panitaba, si no que patinaba, segundo esas cosas se llaman patines y tercero – su sonrisa se amplio – Jamás olvido un trato, a sí que dime que quieres a cambio.- lo desafió.

_No me mires de esa forma, que si no, no respondo… (Pensó Sirius)_

- Un beso – respondió atrevidamente.

Francis parecía más confundida y cohibida de lo habitual, cosa que ha Sirius le gustaba de las chicas, especialmente en ella, que exhibía ese gesto meditativo que la hacía lucir aun más bonita.

- ¿Solo un beso? – no podía creer que esas palabras estuviesen saliendo de su boca.

_Bueno, también me gustaría te quitarás la camisa y quedarás desnuda frente a mi, así no solo te podría besar la boca…_

- Si _Po,_ un simple y casto beso – contestó resignado. Con otra chica, hubiese abusado de este chancee y ya estarían metidos en su acogedora y abrigada cama. – Ya nos hemos besado antes ¿O no?- dijo en forma pícara.

Las mejillas de Francis se colorearon, al fin el había llegado al tema que ambos habían ignorado toda la tarde, sin embargo parecía restarle importancia al asunto, insinuando que todo lo que sucedía era un simple juego. Este hecho la enfureció, por lo que se puso de pie y cogió sus cosas. Sirius sin entender, cogió instintivamente el brazo de la chica…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡¿Qué sucede! – reiteró Francis – Pues suceden muchas cosas Sirius Black, la primera es que yo no debería estar en este lugar.

- Pero has venido por tu propia cuenta, yo no te he obligado a nada – se defendió el chico. La confusión, lo molestaba.

Francis asió su mano con rabia para librarse de la resistencia que Sirius le oponía, pero su intento no fue fructífero, pues el muchacho la sostenía con fuerza.

- No entiendo que sucede…- se quejo Sirius – Si al menos me explicaras, me podría disculpar ¿A caso Te ha molestado que te pidiera un beso? – preguntó en tono infantil, lo que enterneció el rostro de Francis, sin embargo aun no desistía de marcharse.

- No es eso…- Estaba avergonzada de su conducta – Es solo que me asusta no saber lo que estoy haciendo…

- Nada malo – la tranquilizó – Tu me gustas y yo a ti, no es incorrecto que dos personas que se gustan se besen…

- Si lo es – lo contradijo. Ya no estaba enojada.

_¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? (Francis) ¿Le Gusto? vamos eso… ¿Es obvio?_

- No, no lo es – tiró del brazo de la muchacha hasta que sus rostros estuvieran lo suficientemente juntos y la besó apasionadamente. Las piernas de Francis flaquearon, aquel era el mejor beso de su vida.

Con cuidado Sirius recostó a Francis sobre la butaca mientras les seguía propinando largos y lentos besos, la muchacha solo se dejaba hacer, él la guiaba. Él sabía lo que debería hacer, aunque ella no era virgen, quería que lo hiciera, deseaba que el descubriera todos su rincones con su expertas manos que la acariciara lenta y sabrosamente. En eso momentos no pensaba en nada más que en él. En su besos, en su hermosos ojos grises, en la forma en que la miraba.

Sirius, la sigue observando mientras se recuesta sobre ella, Francis está nerviosa, pero la calma con su besos, primero suaves y luego con cierta violencia. Luego de un tiempo prudente y ya decidido a actuar, levanta la camisa y admira esos hermosos pechos con los que ha soñado tanto tiempo, los tapa a besos, a mordiscos y siente dichoso como sus pezones se han endurecido al contacto de su boca.

- Sirius, para, por favor para – ruega ella. Recobrando un poco de cordura.

Pero Sirius no la escucha y continua con lo suyo, Francis lo deja, y lo siente descender por su vientre con su lengua y juguetear con su ombligo, hasta aventurarse en su sexo, que besa con una experiencia que ella desconocía, una experiencia que la descontrola, por lo que trata de incorporarse, pero el sostiene sus muslos con fuerza…

Cuando la siente al borde del orgasmo se detiene y asciende hasta sus pechos y luego hasta su boca. Ella respira agitada, pero en estos momentos no esta dispuesta a detenerse. En silencio, ardiendo por dentro, besa a Sirius mientras acaricia el impotente miembro erguido del muchacho, luego continua con su pecho, lo besa y huele, sintiendo aquel aroma masculino como lo más excitante. Lentamente baja el calzoncillo de él, que la observa con sus ojos vidriosos de placer, e introduce el miembro del chico en su boca con calma, moviendo su lengua, de una exquisita forma que hicieron que Sirius se erizara.

- Por favor Francis…- suplica Sirius – No me quiero venir así.

Ahí no se detuvo, hasta que la mano de él, indicando que se detuviera, jaló de su cuello y la atrajo nuevamente hasta su boca, donde Comenzaron a besarse desenfrenadamente. Uno segundos después Sirius se vuelve a acomodar sobre ella, separando sus muslos con fuerza, que estremecen a Francis y la penetra de una vez con violencia. Logrando que ella arquee su espalda por el impacto, de dolor y de goce. Se pierden…Ella se monta sobre el y lo abraza, se buscan, se besan y se acoplan perfectamente a su desenfadado vaivén, esperando el paso de los eternos segundos, antes de llegar al explosivo clímax, que los deja exhaustos, el unos sobre el otro, jadeando cansados. Pero esta es solo la primera tanda, cuando se sintieron recuperados comenzaron nuevamente su juego, pero de una forma muy distinta, ahora todo es lento, más pausado, más romántico.

Habían transcurrido solo unas horas, desde que se hallaban silenciosamente abrazados cuando Francis comenzó a llorar en forma desconsolada. Sirius no preguntó nada, pues sabia perfectamente porque la chica lloraba, a si que sin decir palabra se dedico a consolarla dándole tiernas palmaditas a su espalda desnuda.

- ¿Crees que soy una mala persona? – sus voz se oía entre cortada por los sollozos.

Fue en ese mismo instante, con aquella simple pregunta, que callo en cuenta de que se había enamorado.

- Si tú eres una mala persona ¿Qué queda para mí? – bromeó. Francis sonrío.

- Supongo que ambos no iremos al infierno…

- Mejor así –asintió Sirius – Ahí nadie nos puede decir nada ¿o si? no creo que nuestros compañeros de infierno tengan cara, pues pecadillos peores deben tener…

La chica golpeó suavemente la frente de Sirius.

- Eres un inmaduro – le reprochó con cariño.

- Solo para alguna cosas…- dijo maliciosamente.

- Eso es lo que tu crees – bromeó la chica. Sirius, impresionado, salio en su propia defensa y atrajo a la chica hacia el de nuevo. Pero sus miradas chocaron y se quedaron estáticas. - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Sirius sabía a que se dirigía esa pregunta, pero no quería responderla, tenía miedo, por primera vez no sabía que hacer.

_¡Coño! ¿Qué hago?...No puedo pedirle que salga conmigo, de seguro dirá que no…_

- No lo sé… ¿Qué quieres tú? – respondió temeroso.

- Tampoco lo sé…

_¿Es idea mía o Po esta cortando conmigo?_

- No podemos estar juntos…- admitió luego de unos segundos – Es decir, yo no puedo, no porque no lo desee, si no porque… ¿Qué pensaran de mí? – Acabó desesperada – Todos sabrán que he dejado a Ignatius y he corrido a estar contigo, pensaran que le he engañado y dirán muchas cosas feas…Qué en el fondo son ciertas - Francis lloraba nuevamente – Le he dicho a Ignatius que solo necesitaba un tiempo, que volveríamos, que aún lo quería, pensábamos casarnos después de Hogwarts, sin embargo lo he hecho todo mal, he salido contigo, me he revolcado y ahora…ahora, no sé que debo hacer…

Sirius la abrazó.

- Puedes volver con él, si así lo deseas – dijo resignado.

- No quiero, pero tampoco puedo estar contigo…

- Si podemos – en la mente de Sirius se había formado un plan – Podemos sin que nadie lo sepa.

**De vuelta a Hogwarts**

En el Expreso Hogwarts todo el mundo parecía ir más feliz que de costumbre, adornados con sweaters navideños y gruesas bufandas, se habían subido uno a uno al tren ocupando todos los vagones disponibles. Entre ellos Lily Evans, que parecía más preocupada que nunca en cada joven con anteojos que se paseaban por la puerta de su compartimiento.

- ¿Cómo han estado tu navidad? – preguntó Rebeca a Lily.

- Bien…- respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa que rebozada de alegría – O sea, mejor que bien.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – la interrogó Susan con tono pícaro – ¿A caso Ian te ha dado el mejor obsequio de navidad?

Lily al escuchar aquel nombre, el cual había enterrado en el fondo de su mente, recordó que tenía un novio. Uno al que había ignorado durante la navidad y que deliberadamente había engañado. Su rostro se desfiguró.

- Ya no estamos juntos –mintió.

_Le enviaré una carta, creo que será lo más honesto, no tengo cara para terminar con él. Menos después de lo que he hecho._

- Lo siento – se disculpó Susan apenada – No lo sabía, si no, no te hubiera preguntado…

- ¿Y quien es el culpable de su ruptura? – Estas partes siempre le interesaban a Rebeca.

- Nada más que James Potter – contestó Enid desde la puerta. Había llegado recién al compartimiento de sus amigas.

Susan y Rebeca abrieron sus ojos sin poder creer lo que acababan de oír. ¿Lily y James Potter juntos? eso eran patrañas, sin embargo el rostro de Lily daba entender lo contrario, estaba sonrojada.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – chillaron las dos al unísono.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Potter es el culpable de tu ruptura? –logró gesticular Susan.

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo – asintió Enid. – Me he enterado por las preguntas que todos me han hecho y no sabía como responder…

- ¡¿Qué!- gritó Lily. _¿Por qué todo el mundo sabe que estoy con James?- _Eso es imposible ¿Por qué todos saben?

- ¡Mentira! – aulló Rebeca –No lo puedo creer ¿Estás con él?

- No – negó Lily.

- Si – la espetó Enid – No niegues lo que todo el mundo sabe…

Lily bajo su cabeza y se lamentó por unos segundos. ¿Por qué todos en Hogwarts tenían que ser unos malditos fisgones?

- Es decir…- carraspeó – Aún no sé si estamos juntos.

- No entiendo nada – se quejo Susan. - ¿Están juntos o no?

- ¡No lo sé! – gritó Lily desesperada.

Sus amigas se miraron unas a otras impresionadas, Lily jamás se comportaba así.

- No pensaba decírselo a nadie, por que no quería que ocurriera esto- confesó cansinamente- Pero James y yo hemos estado saliendo desde antes de la navidad, es decir nos hemos besado unas cuantas veces y…

- ¿Te acostaste con él? – Preguntó Enid asustada.

- Si…-admitió Lily avergonzada.

Ahora todo parecía dar vueltas en ese compartimiento, nadie podía creer lo que Lily Evans, la chica de los sermones, acababa de reconocer.

- ¡Felicidades! – Rieron Rebeca y Susan – Al fin has decidido a pasarte a nuestro Bando…

- Eso no es divertido – le reprochó Enid – James Potter es un desgraciado y de seguro se reirá de Lily. No puedo creer que festejéis eso – Las miró furibunda, más a Lily, quien tenía todos sus músculos contraídos por la rabia – De seguro ha sido él quien ha corrido a contarle a todos como se ha tirado a Lily, debe tener detalles sabrosos de cómo gemías y te le entregabas como una boba, tal como todas las otras que han corrido a nuestro brazos por consuelo…

- ¡Basta! –la calmó Lily (Más bien se calmó ella) – No hables de lo que no sabes Enid, James no es como tu crees…

Estás últimas palabras enfurecieron a Enid.

- Eso mismo dicen todas…"él no es así"- ironizó la chica – Has caído como una bola, redondita a sus pies. Y peor aún, has quedado como una mentirosa frente a todas las chicas de Hogwarts que te creían, te afanabas dando discursos sobre virginidad y valores… ¡Y miren! –chasqueo su lengua con desprecio – Ha resultado ser, que nuestra querida "chica de oro" no era más que otra tonta del montón que solo hablaba babosadas…

- Te estas pasando…-le advirtió Susan.

- Déjala que hable… - la detuvo Lily – Adelante ¿Qué más quieres decirme? –la desafió - ¿O ya lo has dicho todo? – Enid le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio – Pues bien, si no tienes nada más que decir, déjame que yo te diga unas cuantas cosas ahora, me lo merezco después de escuchar la sarta de falsedades que has hablado- su respiración estaba agitada y se había puesto de pie – Punto uno, si James me hiere es cosa mía- enumeró con sus manos- Punto dos, me he acostado con él y lo he hecho todo por amor, por lo que no he contradicho mi discurso con mis acciones, así que jamás he mentido y eso basta para mi conciencia, lo que piense el resto de las personas como tú, me da lo mismo, no tenías ningún derecho a acusarme o tratarme de esa forma. Pensé que eras mi amiga…- terminó tratando de reprimir un sollozo.

Pero Enid no dijo nada más, solo se había puesto de pie y se había marchado del vagón cerrando de un portazo la pequeña puerta de cristal.

- Tranquila Lily – Rebeca palmoteaba la espalda de Lily. – Luego se arrepentirá de todo lo que ha dicho.

- Pero se ha pasado – insistió Susan.

Rebeca le dirigió una mirada asesina que la obligó a callarse.

- Hemos sido amigas desde pequeñas, no podemos dejar que estas cosas nos separen…- concluyó Rebeca.

- Tienes razón –asintió Lily – Hablaré con ella cuando los ánimos estén más calmos…

- Así se habla campeona – la palmoteó Rebeca – Y ahora…- su mirada cambió súbitamente por una lasciva – Aclárame una duda… ¿cómo es que no nos habías dicho nada de Potter?

Todas rieron.

- Ya sé los he dicho, no pensaba contárselo a nadie – explicó.

- Pero somos tus amigas –protestó Susan.

- No importa, tenemos un largo camino para ponernos al día y para que nos cuentes como es Potter en la cama…- sonrío Rebeca y se acomodó cerca de Lily para escuchar su relato.

Sirius, quien ya había aceptado su derrota estoicamente, se paseaba junto a James, Remus y Peter por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts en su habitual ronda nocturna. No había visto a Francis en todo el día, cosa que lo alarmaba un poco, pues ni Agnes, su mejor amiga, que por supuesto sabía todo le quiso decir donde se encontraba.

- Cuando llegue el verano contaré con una maravillosa motocicleta para llevar a las chicas – dijo James con añoranza.- ¡Voy a ser el puto guarro más equipado del mundo!

- ¡Joder Cornamenta! que te metas la moto por…- no alcanzó a terminar Sirius cuando Remus le dio un empujoncillo.

- Son unos infantes – se quejó.- Canuto, Cornamenta sería incapaz de quitártela, el mismo lo ha dicho en la sala común.

- ¿He dicho eso? – se burlo James.

- Lo has dicho – Corroboró Peter.

- ¡Ves! – protestó Sirius – Lo habéis dicho.

- Lo puedo retirar…- mosqueó James.

- Eso no sería honorable – dijo Peter.

- Colagusano…-Remus meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro - Cornamenta no conoce esa palabra…

- Canuto tampoco…- se lamentó James, en forma de burla – No me apetece ser el único malvado del grupo…- explicó.

Sirius le dio una colleja.

- ¿Ahora sales con Evans? –Era el turno para burlarse de Sirius. James se atraganto – Nadie habla de otra cosa…

- Solo por un tiempo – James le restó importancia –Tengo planes en mente.

- ¿Son novios? – preguntó Peter alucinado.

- No, no son novios Cornamenta solo está jugando – lo corrigió Remus.

- Como quieras llamarlo, a mi me da igual…- río James.

En el fondo, aunque el lo negase, sentía algo por Lily. Algo muy fuerte, sin embargo era más fácil negar todo ello.

- ¿Y tu Canuto, como va todo con _Po_? – Preguntó James, Sirius le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Se estaba cabreando.

- Hoy la he visto…- comentó Peter – Estaba con Cornfoot, al parecer van a volver.

Los rostros de James, Remus y Sirius, cambiaron por unos muy sombríos, especialmente de este último, quien apenas pudo hablar y decir algo coherente.

- Por mí puede volver con él cuando quiera, yo ya he conseguido lo que quería de ella – Su voz trataba de sonar igual que la de siempre, pero solo eran atisbos de su característica indiferencia.

Remus y James se miraron preocupados.

- ¡Eres un Héroe Canuto! – lo alabó Peter – Varney es una de las chicas más guapas de todo Hogwarts, era algo así como un imposible…

Sirius sonrío con nostalgia.

- Por eso he dejado pasar la apuesta…-trato de bromear.

Remus se disponía a decir algo, pero James le indicó, con disimulados gestos que guardara silencio.

- Bien chicos, me voy a la cama – se excusó Sirius, mágicamente sus ánimos se habían desvanecido y sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa de Gryffindor.

- Sirius ha caído…- se lamentó James.

- Y tú estas por hacerlo – se burló Remus.

- Joder Lunático, mejor me voy a mi cita antes de seguir escuchando tus babosadas.

- ¿Cita con quien?- Preguntó Peter.

- Con mi… ¿Novia? – bromeó James y siguió el mismo camino que Sirius. Había quedado con Lily en la sala común.

- James es un semental –dijo Peter.

Remus meneo su cabeza y suspiró. ¡Sus amigos eran un caso!

Lily se hallaba sentada sobre la alfombra de la sala común, leyendo algún libro relacionado a sus deberes, cuando vio entrar a James por el orifico que dejaba la dama gorda. Se veía guapo, pensó, traía con él esa bella sonrisa que le dedicaba en sus ratos a solas y en sus manos una reluciente capa.

- Recibí tu mensaje – le sonrío – Por eso te estaba esperando. (Le había mandado un papel durante la comida)

James se acercó a ella y depositó un tierno besó sobre los labios de Lily.

- Te extrañe…- dijo James.

_Soy el mejor actor del mundo. _

- Yo también te he extraño reconoció Lily – sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. El muchacho la admiró por unos instantes y sintió que su estómago se estremecía. Le gustaba verla así, le gustaba estar con ella…

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – le propuso y tendió su mano a la chica para que se pusiera de pie.

- Pero nos reprenderán si nos ven a estas horas merodeando por el castillo…- advirtió Lily.

- ¿Confías en mí?

Lily sonrío y se puso de pie.

Minutos después caminaban sin sentido aparente por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts cubiertos por la capa de James, abrazados.

Él la rodeaba por su cintura y la conducía por las escaleras, lentamente, como si quisiera alargar cada minuto a su lado, ella sentía el aroma que desprendía James y se sentía flotar.

- ¿Dónde me llevas? – le susurró al oído.

- Ya hemos llegado – le indicó – Cierra los ojos- Quitó cuidadosamente la capa que los cubría y guiando a Lily para que no tropezara, la atrajo hasta una habitación que se hallaba completamente oscura y fría. Estaban en la torre de Astronomía.

- ¿Puedo abrir mis ojos? – Lily usaba un tono infantil. James la beso.

- Ahora puedes abrirlos.

Cuando Lily abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente al cielo iluminado por una infinidad de estrellas, abrazó a James con fuerza…No era su primera vez en ese lugar, sin embargo aquel detalle la había encantado.

- Esto es maravilloso – exclamó asombrada – Gracias…

- Sabía que te gustaría – dijo orgulloso – Consulte si hoy no estaría nublado, quería ver esto contigo…

_Por la ilusión que le hace, creo hoy podré cogérmela nuevamente… _

Y no se equivocaba, pronto comenzaron a besarse nuevamente y a desnudarse sin ninguna prisa, hicieron el amor sobre la capa de invisibilidad de James que habían dispuesto sobre el piso y bajo el cielo estrellado (eso ha sonado cursi, lo sé). Lo hicieron todo lentamente, con ternura, con calma, ¿Con amor?

Lily había cogido el ritmo de James y ya no parecía una chica sin experiencia como la primera vez, ahora ella trataba de tomar las riendas de la situación y proporcionarle placer a él, que sonreía con dicha las osadías de la muchacha. Se movía lentamente y lo besaba, olvidando sus pudores y todas las aprensiones…

- Ven acá – dijo James y agasajó a Lily contra su pecho. Ambos aún respiraban agitadamente debido a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- Estoy cansada – bostezó la chica mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

_¿Cómo no? después de cómo te has venido cualquiera diría lo mismo. Pero cuando vayas cogiendo más experiencia, te cansaras más, pues haremos cosas mejores…_

- Duerme un rato, yo te avisó cuando nos tengamos que ir – El mismo se extraño del tono paternal que estaba utilizando, de ese sentimiento que lo estaba embargando y de cómo tiernamente la arropaba.

_Quizás Remus al fin tenga razón…Este juego ya no me esta sonando tanto a juego…Lily me gusta mucho más de lo que me atrevo a admitir…_

- ¿James? – dijo Lily

- Dime…

- Necesitaba esto, tenía que desahogarme de alguna forma…- se estrechó más contra él. James sintió que algo estaba mal.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó interesado.

- Tonterías…

- Quiero oírlas.- aseguró.

- He discutido con _Enid…_

_Me lo figuraba de seguro que la amargada le ha hecho un Show…_

- No quiere que estemos juntos ¿Verdad?

- Si, pues dice que estas jugando conmigo…-afirmó Lily. James sintió como su sangre se helaba.

- ¿Tú que piensas acerca de eso? – dijo luego de unos segundos de meditación.

Lily lo miró extrañada.

- Tengo miedo de contestar esa pregunta James, ni siquiera me he atrevido a cuestionarme la respuesta…

_Lo admito, las mujeres tienen un sentido extra sensorial…_

- Lily, yo te quiero…

_Es idea mía o yo he dicho esas palabras…_

- Con eso me basta – sonrío la chica y lo besó.

- Tenemos que volver… - James indicó el cielo. – Vistámonos si no queremos coger un resfrío.

Nuevamente, ocultos bajo la capa y siguiendo el mismo camino, llegaron hasta la sala común de Gryffindor en donde se separaron luego de una larga sesión de besos…

_**()()() Cosas de Sirius.**_

Cuando Sirius despertó, unos pequeños rayos de sol, débiles por el invierno chocaron contra su rostro insistentemente indicándole la llegada de un nuevo día. Se desperezó y cogiendo sus cosas se dirigió hacia el baño, no tenías ganas de estar en su cama, menos de pensar y verles las caras a sus amigos que dormían profundamente. Le bastaba con bajar a desayunar y luego recorrer el colegio antes de clase, tal vez así hallase un poco de tranquilidad…

_Ya…no sé porque me han afectado tanto las palabras de Colagusano, no sé porque… Varney no es la primera chica en mi lista…Y tampoco la última (sonrío). _

Golpeó las barandillas de la escalera por la cual iba descendiendo.

_¿A quien engaño? Me estoy pudriendo por dentro… ¿Quién lo diría, yo, Sirius Black machando mi cabeza por una chica? necesito tomar aire, hasta las ganas de desayunar se me han quitado…_

Se encaminó hacia el comedor y se encontró con Cornfoot y Catchlove que conversaban alegremente.

- ¿Cómo vas Sirius? – lo saludó Catchclove (el mejor amigo de Ignatius, el hasta ahora ex novio de Francis por si no lo recuerdan).

_Por lo visto este no será mi mejor día (se quejó)_

Suspiró y les dirigió una sonrisa que trataba de disimular su odio contra Cornfoot y la incomoda situación.

- Como siempre - contestó y trato de seguir su camino, pero Owen lo interceptó.

- Faltan apenas dos días para el partido…- dijo animosamente - ¿Están listos los de Gryffindor para la derrota?

- Nunca, Hufflepuff debería estar preparándose para lo inevitable – trató de mofarse, pero no se encontraba de ánimos menos de estar con ellos…

- Estas un tanto equivocado – lo corrigió con altivez Ignatius – No dejare pasar un solo tanto…

_Si supieras el que te he hecho no dirías lo mismo… _

- Eso lo veremos – dijo maliciosamente, tenía ganas de golpear el rostro de Cornfoot para que se le borrara esa estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia – James y yo estamos cansados de ganarles…

Owen Catchclove, al oír el nombre de James, le pareció adecuado comenzar su interrogatorio…

Ignatius por otro lado, estaba picado…

- Son ciertos los rumores que aseguran que esta saliendo con Evans la prefecta ¿O me equivoco?

Sirius se los quedo viendo atónito, después de todo ¿qué les interesaba a ellos la vida de James?

- Al parecer…- contestó indiferente. Se quería ir de ahí –Las cosas de James, son de él y de nadie más…bueno de Evans.

- Lo sabía…- exclamó con victoria Owen.

Mientras esto sucedía, dos chicas venían conversando y entraban hacia el comedor. El rostro de Sirius e Ignatius cambió involuntariamente. Era Francis con su amiga Agnes.

- ¡Ve con ella! – Catchclove empujo a Ignatius. – Quizás así la convenzas más rápido de que vuelvan…

_Así que eso es lo que quieres este imbécil…Regresar con Po._

La chica apenas los divisó entre la multitud, les dirigió una mirada de espanto ¿Qué pretendía Sirius al hablar con Ignatius? ¿Quería matarla de un infarto? Agnes, su amiga, le dio un disimulado golpecito en la costilla y le ánimo a seguir.

- Nos vemos – se excusó Cornfoot y se fue directo hacia donde se encontraba Francis.

Sirius sintió que iba estallar.

- Quiere volver con Po – explicó Owen - ¿Sabías que ya no estaban juntos?

- Me acabo de enterar –mintió con rostro lastimero Sirius. - ¿Crees que lo logré?

- Lo veo difícil- se lamentó Catchcolve – Pero nunca se pierden las esperanzas, después de todo llevaban mucho tiempo.

_Tiempo y las pelotas, ella no va a volver con él como que me llamo Sirius Black._

- Ojala y tenga suerte – volvió a mentir…

Cuando dieron las ocho y treinta de la mañana y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas aulas, Sirius siguió con su mirada a Francis que se enfilo junto a Ignatius Cornfoot hacia las clases, conversaban sobre cualquier estupidez Po reía y Cornfoot se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado. Sirius tuvo las impulsivas ganas de correr hasta ellos e interrumpir la conversación, golpear a Ignatius o besar en la boca a Francis y luego ver la cara de bobo que pondría el muchacho, quizás lo hiciese cuando estuviesen en el aula pensó, pero abandonó esta idea y como todos se unió en la caravana de su nivel que se fue hacia Transfiguraciones.

_Para empeorar las cosas me toca con McGonagall, definitivamente este no es mi día._

En su habitual puesto de siempre se encontró con James, quien estúpidamente hacia señas hacia una mesa más adelante donde se encontraba Evans, esto a Sirius le pareció una situación de lo más divertida, por lo menos ahora tenía con que molestar a Cornamenta, así que su día poco a poco comenzaba a mejorar…

- Bonito saludo – se sentó a un lado de James y lo miró burlándose. El chico tomó una pluma y se la lanzó.

- No jodas Canuto…-lo reprochó. – Quiero ganarme el oscar, así que no interrumpas mi actuación, tú sabes que a las chicas les gusta esta parte…

- Y por lo visto tu también la disfrutas.- esto bastó para que James le diera un disimulado puñetazo en el brazo. – Ufff…lo de Evans te esta pegando fuerte.

- Te advierto Canuto…-lo amenazó - ¡Mira! –gritó haciéndose el sorprendido, Sirius enterró su cabeza bajo la torre de pergaminos y libros preparándose para la vergüenza que Cornamenta lo haría pasar - ¿Esa no es Varney con Cornfoot, están juntos? yo que tú iría a saldar unas cuantas cuentas…

- También podrías aprovechar de contárselo a toda la clase – lo sermoneó Remus, quien acaba de llegar. – Por cierto…-dejo todas su cosas sobre la mesa y miró con preocupación a Sirius - ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?

Sirius trató de esquivar esta pregunta…

- Tenía cosas que hacer…-respondió nervioso. James quien había percibido esto salió a su rescate.

- Debe de haber estado con alguna chica, Canuto es así – golpeó con ahínco la espalda de Sirius y le guiño un ojo.- Todo un mujeriego…

- Mejor dicho cazador cazado- insistió Remus. – No me calzan tus bromitas, sé perfectamente lo que le sucede a Canuto y esa razón se encuentra sentada allá –señalo disimuladamente a Francis.

- Tiempo pasado – Sirius estaba cerrando la conversación – Llegó McGonagall…- Remus y James se asustaron y se pidieron explicación con la mirada ante la intervención de –Sirius ¿Él estaba poniendo atención en clase? ¿Desde cuando?

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la profesora McGonagall daba las instrucciones de los hechizos que tendrían que practicar ese día, rasgaban los pergaminos tomando apuntes y susurrando repetitivamente los conjuros, nadie se atrevía si quiera a respirar, Sin embargo pese a las restricciones Sirius y James se debatían en una acalorada discusión.

- Envíale el papel – ordenó James.

- ¿Estás loco Cornamenta? Cornfoot la podría descubrir.

- ¡Cobarde! – James hiso uno ligeros movimientos de varita y el papel desapareció y reapareció sobre la mesa de Francis, quien trato de reprimir un grito. – Ya lo tiene…

Francis disimuladamente cogió el papelillo y lo desdobló escondiendo sus manos bajo la mesa y su capa. El encabezado decía así…

_¿Piensas volver con Cornfoot, Si o no? _

La chica dirigió su mirada cargada de reproche hacia la mesa de Sirius.

_Tenemos que juntarnos y hablar unas cuantas cosas…_

_No creas que he me olvidado lo que paso en mi apartamento _

_Sirius._

El papel se deshizo entre sus dedos, producto de un hechizó borra evidencias, y Francis sintió que iba estallar de rabia. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, pensar con calma sobre todo lo que estaba pasando y esconderse de Sirius que la estaba volviendo loca. Tomó todas sus cosas y se retiró de la sala tomando por excusa un malestar, que la profesora acepto a regañadientes y se fue.

- ¿La he cagado? – preguntó James preocupado.

- Que me importa – contestó Sirius desganado y se puso a escribir. Se sentía fatal.

**Partido de Quiddich **

Desde lo alto, James observo a todos a sus compañeros de equipo que al igual que él la tensión en sus rostros estaba clara. Sirius observaba feroz a los de Hufflepuff, especialmente hacia el puesto de anotaciones, tratando de lanzar maleficios con sus ojos, James sonrío, para Canuto siempre había sido algo personal ganar, especialmente por su peculiar situación.

¡Destrocémoslos Canuto! gritó James desde su escoba.

¡No sería raro! dijo Sirius con una malvada sonrisa, que fue dirigida intencionalmente hacia Cornfoot, quien trataba de dar indicaciones a sus compañeros.

Ambos se quedaron viendo sin decir nada, ya habían definido las jugadas que realizarían en los vestuarios, las instrucciones estaban completamente claras, ellos mismos se dedicaron a repetirlas una y otra vez hasta que cada jugador del equipo entendiera a la perfección. De todas formas el nerviosismo no se iba, seguía ahí, latente.

El rápido movimiento de la quaffle dio inició al partido, todos los jugadores comenzaron a moverse rápidamente al rededor de la cancha, las bludgers que se deslizaban con violencia mantenían en alerta a los jugadores de ambos equipos ante la amenaza que significaba tenerlas cerca. Por lo que los bateadores estaban ocupados en lanzarlas de un lugar a otro con una fuerza casi sobre humana para alejarlas de su equipo y derribar a los contrarios. Varios chicos gritaban desde la gradería instrucciones, emocionados. Lily seguía la trayectoria de James con preocupación, sin embargo no escondía la admiración por los movimientos que realizaba dentro de la cancha, él y su escoba parecían uno solo…

- Si lo hace igual en la cama… – suspiró Rebeca.

- ¡Estás loca! – gritó escandalizada Lily.

Y continuaron viendo el partido que en ese momento iba a favor de Gryffindor.

Cuando Sirius anotó su quinto punto contra Cornfoot, dirigió su mirada hacia las graderías y se lo dedicó a Francis, que esquivó su mirada, habían pasado días desde el asunto del papel y aún no hablaban. Mejor dicho, no se atrevía hablarle…

Sonó el silbato, todo el lado rojo del estadio rugió con fuerza, Gryffindor había cogido la snith y ahora todos los jugadores y público se hallaban celebrando en medio de la cancha la apabullante victoria. Como siempre, Gritarían unos cuantos minutos y se irían a celebrar en medio de las burbujeantes cervezas e hidromiel, su victoria en la sala común. En contraste a las tristes caras de Hufflepuff que se dirigían en silencio hacia los vestuarios.

- ¡Felicidades! – Lily se abalanzó sobre James y lo abrazó con fuerza. – Has jugado increíble.

Una chica morena se hallaba unos metros más allá observando todo, James le guiño un ojo y correspondió el tierno abrazo de Lily. Era Bellatrix, quien miraba divertida como el descarado de Potter atendía en forma cínica y amorosa a Evans, mientras con su rostro le dirigía a ella miradas de triunfo.

- Supongo que hoy haremos algo para celebrar esto…- James le susurró al oído a Lily, que se sonrojó.

- Hoy más que nunca tengo que ayudar a la señora Pomfrey en el hospital –se excusó avergonzada. – Ustedes y sus partidos dejan muchos accidentados.

- Y si lo hacemos ahora – dijo divertido.

- ¡James! –le espetó Lily.

- Podría ser en el hospital si quieres…

- Pervertido…- lo recriminó.

- Ya lo sé – Desde hace mucho tiempo tenía una fantasía en mente – Vamos al baño de los prefectos…

Sin decir más condujo a la chica en dirección hacia el castillo.

Francis y Agnes, junto a la masa de estudiantes, se dirigierón hacia la sala de Gryffindor en donde se oían gritos y risas de gozos. Apenas se podía caminar entre tanta gente, todos chillaban y se abrazaban vitoreando canciones e himnos referentes al equipo de Gryffindor. Francis se sentía hastiada, no podía celebrar, pues tenía un inmenso nudo en su garganta por el triste rostro de Ignatius y por su inconclusa situación con Sirius ¿Qué importaba un partido de Quiddich si su vida era un caos?

Se encontraba rodeada de gente feliz, cantando, bebiendo y ella no quería nada de eso, así que se excusó de Agnes y abandonó la sala común para dirigirse a algún lugar apartado del castillo en donde pudiese pensar…

Sirius que venía de regreso de los vestidores y la vio, salió tras ella.

_Ahora no se puede arrancar…_

- ¡Francis! – gritó.

La chica que reconoció su voz apresuró su paso, pero ya era tarde, pues el se encontraba a un lado de ella. Miró hacia todos lados preocupada de que hubiera gente.

- No te preocupes están todos en la sala común – la tranquilizó y continuó avanzando con paso lento a su lado. – Necesitaba hablar contigo – dijo luego de unos minutos de incomodidad.

- Si algo así decía el mensaje que me diste en clases – la voz de Francis era cortante.

Sirius que comenzaba a molestarse, explotó.

- Si no quieres verme podrías se un poco más directa, esquivándome no sacas nada.

Francis en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo perdida que estaba, quería estar con él como nunca le había sucedido con Ignatius o cualquier otro hombre, sin embargo huía asustada.

- Lo siento – se disculpó. Él muchacho se enterneció, entendía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. – No sé si pueda hacer esto…

- No puedes hacer que…- continuó espantado.

- Esto – susurró desesperada. Quería gritar – Tengo miedo de que me descubran, de lo que puedan pensar y… ¡Por merlín!- exclamó - ¿Qué sucederá con Ignatius?

_Otra vez el idiota de Cornfoot, porque no se borra del mapa._

- Entonces no nos veremos más – aquella frase le dolía decirla, así que se volteó resignado hacia la sala de Gryffindor para que ella no pudiera ver su rostro desfigurado.

- Yo quiero verte, muero de ganas de estar contigo – reconoció Francis. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Sirius se estremeció, estaba paralizado, pudo percibir su aroma tan característico y el calor que producía el cuerpo de ella cerca de él.

_Me va a volver loco_

Se giró hacia ella y correspondió a su abrazo, luego lentamente comenzó a besarla.

- Ven…- tomó la mano de Francis y se introdujo junto a ella a una habitación cercana. Cerró la puerta y la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la estuviese viendo. – Te quiero…

Francis cerró sus ojos y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Sirius.

- Veámonos a escondidas – Francis había aceptado. - ¿No te importa?

_¿Cómo podría importarme?_

- No…-contestó el muchacho - ¿No tienes miedo?

- Mucho… - confesó.

- ¿E Ignatius?

_No me preocupa el idota de Cornfoot, me preocupa ella… _

- No lo sé y tampoco quiero pensar en él para luego sentirme mal por lo que estoy haciendo – Sirius sonrío y la besó.

Luego la levanto entre sus brazos y nuevamente le hizo el amor, esta vez contra la pared, de la forma más clandestina en que se puede amar a alguien. Sin embargo estaban tranquilos, como si la oscuridad, en que ellos mismos se habían sumido, los estuviera protegiendo.

Sin embargo alguien había descubierto todo, Enid los había visto.

Próximo capítulo

Los planes de Enid...

El amor de James...

El odio de Bellatrix...

Los problemas de Sirius y Francis...

ufff y muchas cosas más


	7. Chapter 7

**Hace mucho tiempo no veía Fanfiction, tenía escrito esto bastante tiempo antes de alejarme de los teclados y dedicarme a estudiar Medicina…  
Tengo unos capítulos más escritos, me gustaría dedicarles un poco más tiempo y continuar con esta historia.**

**Me da risa, pero ahora que la leo, ni siquiera pienso que este bien escrita como para intentarlo… sin embargo algo me empuja a seguir con esto que no he terminado, supongo como todas las decisiones en mi vida.  
Todo debe tener algún fin, a si que comienzo escribiendo este. **

**No espero rewievs…**

**Solo que disfrutes de un buen rato…**

**Saludos cordiales, Sibilla**

**Capítulo 7**

_**Después de unas semanas…**_

Cuando Lily pensaba en James, no podía dejar de sentirse una persona tibiamente feliz, dichosa quizás, pero no podía impedir que tristes sentimientos la embargasen cuando visualizaba futuro.

Ella podía quererlo, amarlo tal vez, sin embargo sabía, por una intuición profunda y femenina, que él solo trataba de hacerlo, no la quería, podía desearla, pero sus sentimientos posiblemente jamás se ahondasen.

No por ello dejaría de intentarlo…

Tenía tanto por lo que luchar.

Peino su larga cabellera y se miró avergonzada al espejo, por alguna extraña razón la risa se había esfumado. Quizás si recordaba alguno de los tantos encuentros secretos con James podría tranquilizarse…

Pensó en aquella tarde en donde repetían la visita al baño de los prefectos, esa misma en la que al fin se había convertido en un aprendiz graduada en las "artes" que James practicaba, o las jugarretas tras las espesas cortinas de Hogwarts, en donde más de una vez habían corrido el grave peligro de ser descubiertos.

Esperó y la risa no llegó…

El tiempo, para ellos, constaba solo en eso, en reír, conversar poco de sus vidas y retozar, retozar y retozar…

Nunca le negaba nada, siempre estaba dispuesta a estar con él.

"Su relación" podía tener espacios serios, espacios de silencio que buscaban cuando se hallaban cansados y solo requerían estar juntos.

Eso era una razón por la que pelear.

Se dio una última mirada y alisó su falda, estaba lista para salir de su cuarto con el mismo aspecto pulcro de siempre. Caminó hasta la sala de esta y entre todas las personas que se hallaban en la sala común vio James, recostado e la en la gran butaca, esperándola, con una gran sonrisa.

Te has demorado más que otras veces – le reprochó con delicadeza.

¿Me extrañabas? – se burló tratando de disimular su intranquilad.

James río, no por lo ridículo de la frase, al contrario, ciertamente la estaba extrañando.

Quizás un poco…. –sonrío y se puso de pie rápidamente tomando de la mano a su "novia". – Vayamos a dar un paseo al lago antes de que entres a tus clases…

Hoy no puedo – se excusó.

Necesitaba solo un poco de esperanza, necesitaba que el demostrase algo más que lujuria.

James se extraño ¿Qué le sucedía? Lily jamás le negaba nada, y hoy más que nuca se había despertado con impostergables ganas de tenerla.

Seguro que lo que tengas que hacer puede esperar – se acercó y besó la boca de la Lilian, pero le esquivó…

Esto… no puedo…- suplicó Lily.

El pesar, el pesar estaba ahondando en su mente.

James se separó indignado.

_Al diablo, si quería irse que se fuera…_

Lilian lo observó durante unos segundos con intensidad…

No puedo evitar que en su rostro apareciera una extraña expresión…

Le había leído la mente. La felicidad y el amor no existían para James. Solo ella era feliz…

¿No te ibas? – se impacientó al verla frente a él sin decir nada para retractarse. Esperaba que cediera.

Me voy – contestó fríamente, se volteó hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar sin intención de arrepentirse.

Solo la deseaba, solo eso, se torturo…Debía alejarse de él, hoy más que nuca.

James no supo que pensar, ni que decir, No se esperaba nada de esto, esa maldita sensación de pesadez, esas ganas de salir corriendo tras ella y quizás disculparse o abofetearla, pero no, el jamás haría algo tan humillante como salir detrás de una chica, menos de Evans que era una maldita apuesta, un juego, un revolcón…

Mentira ya no era nada de eso y se sentía infeliz al aceptar tamaña barbaridad, Lily le importaba, tal vez no la amase, pero si la quería, la deseaba enfermizamente. Se había acostumbrado y aferrado a la idea que ella estuviese a su lado tan incondicionalmente como lo hacía, le gustaba tenerla a su lado, hacerla suya hasta volverse loco y…

_¡Maldición!, Evans, maldita._

Ni siquiera podía engañarla con otra chica, no por que no quisiera, si no que no sentía deseos por ningún otro cuerpo que no fuese el suyo. Lo había tratado durante la noche anterior. Se había detenido en el acto dejando a una muchacha semidesnuda sobre el tapete de un aula abandonada…El rostro de Lily era lo único que tenía en su mente cuando besaba a…ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del cuerpo al que estuvo a punto de usar, tampoco el rostro...

Sintió asco de si mismo, quizás ya era hora de dejar a Lily, la situación se le estaba volviendo insostenible y la apuesta ya no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo…

Lily caminó hacia la lechucería con la firme decisión de no hacer lo que tenía planeado…

Podía seguir peleando, pero no sola…

Sin embargo, debía hacerlo.

Continuó su camino hasta donde había acordado encontrarse con su lechuza y recibir la poción que Lucretia le enviaba todas las semanas. Una poción que por su naturaleza,no podía recibir frente a sus amigas y mucho menos arriesgarse que otras personas la viesen, ya que por ello podrían tacharla de inmoral o lo menos probable, pero aun posible, la expulsasen de Hogwarts.

No le había dicho nada a James de lo que hacia, ni tampoco pensaba hacerlo, quizás por pudor o por la ligera sospecha de que a el le molestase o incomodase que lo hiciera, él no tomaba precauciones responsables que previnieran la catástrofe del embarazo. Por ese dejo aconsejar por su amiga y bebía la infusión en base de ajenjo, rutácea y salvia que prevenía lo inevitable.

Una lechuza que revoloteaba cerca de la flamante cabellera roja de la muchacha se depositó en las rendijas donde descansaban el resto de los pajarracos. En sus pies traía un pequeño bolsito de cuero, lo cogió y acarició con cariño las alas de la lechuza que la observaba con orgullo. La había sacado de sus pensamientos, no obstante cuando sintió entre sus manos el frasco lleno de la poción que necesitaba tomarse, recordó todo.

Las miradas carentes de amor, la lujuria, la lujuria y nada más.

Lo sacó de su envoltura y lo observó detenidamente…

_Ni siquiera sabía si debía tomarlo, debía, pero necesitaba tener alguna seguridad. _

El sonido del cristal estrellándose contra el frío piso de piedra retumbó en las paredes de la sala alterando a las lechuzas que dieron unas cuantas vueltas antes de volver a posarse sobre las rendijas.

_El espejismo se había roto…_

_Las personas como James no aman, simplemente no saben…_

_El deseo se acaba, la pasión se consume…_

_Y no quería… no quería amar más._

Acarició por última vez a Munin y salió de la lechucearía con una melancólica sonrisa.

No volvería a estar con James.

………

Es muy peligroso este juego Francis – le advirtió Agnes.

Francis solo bajo su mirada y recogió todas las prendas que estaban regadas por la habitación. Agnes tenía la razón, pero ella…ella ya no podía volver atrás.

No me ignores _Po_, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, no sacas nada con tratar de esquivarme no soy idiota y sé que el capullo de Black va a terminar por matar una parte tuya- Francis alzó la vista y le sonrió a su amiga.

No digas nada más por favor- rogó- me duele que hables así yo lo quiero…- su voz era serena, llegaba a ser un susurro, y no, no estaba molesta, al contrario le estaba implorando entendimiento.

Agnes meneó su cabeza de un lugar a otro con desaprobación, ella era su amiga, su hermana y no permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño.

¿Por qué no te das cuenta que Ignatius te quiere y tú a él? Estoy segura que el daría lo que fuese por ti, te perdonaría todo, pero no esto… - se lamentó- No pierdas la oportunidad, no te des cuenta tarde de tienes al hombre perfecto a tu lado esperándote ¿Por qué prefieres a un idiota como Black?

Yo amo a Ignatius, pero no de esa forma – se excusó Francis – Lo amo de la misma manera que tu ¿me entiendes? – Agnes sonrío con tristeza, era uno de sus mejores amigos- Ignatius es la mejor persona del mundo y las dos lo queremos pues es nuestro amigo ¿Cómo no hacerlo?- su mirada se ensombreció- Sin embargo, he entendido a mi pesar, que no lo quiero ni lo deseo como se debe y no se merece eso…

¿Sientes eso por Sirius? – Agnes se resignaba.

Si – reconoció avergonzada – Con el siento eso, me siento viva…

Pero él…- Francis cubrió los labios de Agnes con sus dedos.

No digas nada de Sirius, el es bueno…

Es amigo de Potter…-continuó.

que sea su amigo no quiere decir que sea igual a él…

Claro que si, por algo el dicho de cada oveja con su pareja y tú, no eres oveja para meterte con eso patanes, tu eres una persona buena, eres un ángel – el tono de la chica era severo. Ella conocía a los hombres de esa calaña, ella misma había estado saliendo con James Potter y sabía los juegos que esos dos se traían entre manos. Un odio que guardaba en sus entrañas renació- Sirius Black no es ninguna blanca paloma, se muy bien con quienes a estado, si no pregúntale a la tonta de Zoe que se acuesta con el todas las semanas, o quizás Pilarzik a quien usó mientras "aprendía" Herbología – Los ojos de _Po_ brillaron - y no me mires con esos ojos ni digas que es una invención mía, los viste muy acarameladitos…o tal vez la mitad de las chicas Hogwarts pueda contestarte, Sirius ha estado metido entre las piernas de todas.

Por favor…- la detuvo Francis – Me haces daño…

No, no te hago daño, tu misma lo hará si continuas con este absurdo _- _alzó la voz de pronto_- _No seas terca aun puedes abandonarlo hazlo antes que sea tarde…

No quiero y no me pidas eso, aunque seas tu, no lo haré…

Agnes suspiró sonoramente y observó a su amiga unos instantes antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla.

Si te hace algo lo mato, no mejor dicho lo castro y que creo que Alexandra hará lo mismo…

¡¿Alexandra?! – Francis se despegó de los brazos de Agnes y la miró asustada.

Si ella misma – se extraño - ¿Qué sucede con Alexandra, _Po_?

Ella no puede saber nada, ella me mataría…

Corrección mataría a Black – Agnes reflexionó unos instantes - ¿No le has dicho nada a "_mantequilla untable_"?

Le podría decir a mi madre o a Nicolás (Nicolás Varney su hermano menor) y ese sería el fin de todo, pues ellos creen que continuare mi compromiso con Ignatius- advirtió Francis.

Tu prima ve todo, a ella no podrás engañarla, mejor será que se lo digas tu antes de que se entere por sus "formas"

¡Ufff! – se quejo la chica – Quizás lo haga más a tarde…

lo adecuado sería terminar con esta farsa, tarde o temprano todos se darán cuenta…

Mas tarde que temprano – bromeó Francis aunque no tenía animos.

Alexandra sería capaz de quemar Hogwarts antes de delatarte o dejar que alguien te ponga un dedo enzima…

Y eso era lo que temía Francis, temía que se desatara la furia de Alexandra Agrippay que nadie, menos ella, pudiese contenerla. Su prima era imprevisible, pasiva, bella, una artista, pero cuando de Francis se trataba era una arpía. _Po_ era sagrada y nadie podría pensar, si quiera en hacerle daño…

Aun recordaban con terror los chicos y chicas de Hogwarts, aquella tarde a las orillas del lago del colegio cuando Musidora Bashir había insultado a _Po_ por coger por equivocación su lugar de bajo del sauce, todos esperaban su respuesta, no obstante no dijo nada era demasiado tímida y cortés para hacerlo, pero su popular prima no. Todos se quedaron en silencio expectantes al ver aparecer a Alexandra y más aún Musidora que perdió todo su cabello y quedo con el rostro marcado por purulentos granos. _¡El que se atreva a tocar o mirar de alguna mala manera a Po, luego de esta advertencia, no se las llevara tan suave como Bashir! _Fue lo último que dijo y lo único que tuvo que decir, pues nunca nadie más osó hacerle algo a Francis Varney.

….

Una guapa chica de cabello castaño y ondulado irrumpió en la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo que todos los muchachos presentes se voltearan a verla, ella era Alexandra Agrippa, la prima de Francis Varney, la novia secreta de Sirius Black. Detalle que como todos sabemos, ella ignoraba.

Camino decida hacia la escalera, pasando e ignorando a todos lo chicos y chicas que la observaban alucinados, era la popular de Hogwarts, modelo e icono al que todos aspiraban.

Francis y Agnes se voltearon sorprendidas al verla aparecer como un ventarrón que revolucionó toda la habitación.

¡Os Traigo una noticia infartante! –chilló asuntando a las dos muchachas que se hallaban recostadas sobre un rumo de cojines dispersos sobre una alfombra colorada. – Apuesto mi varita a que no se imaginan lo que esta ocurriendo en este colegio lleno de hipócritas santurrones.

Si no nos dices, jamás nos podremos enterar – se quejó Agnes.

¿Y de quienes se trataría? – preguntó Francis desinteresada, a quien por lo general los chismes no atraían.

Nada más y nada menos que de nuestros chicos de oro – exclamó divertida Alexandra.

Francis y Agnes se lanzaron disimuladas miradas de preocupación. El termino "Chicos de oro" hacia referencia a Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. ¿A caso Alexandra se había enterado de todo? ¿Todo el mundo ya lo sabría?

¿A quien esta vez? – La voz de Agnes sonaba más a nerviosismo que a interés.

Lily Evans – se lamentó Alexandra. Francis y Agnes suspiraron aliviadas. La noticia "infartante" no era sobre Po y Black …

Espera…- pensó Agnes – Ella era la nueva novia de Potter. No me digas que…

Claro- continuo Alexandra- Obtuvo lo que quiso y la votara…

No me parece que la desgracia ajena sea algo que haya que divulgar por ahí - opinó Francis que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

Es que resulta querida Po – se explicó Alexandra – Que esta no es una de las típicas relaciones Potter, esto es algo maquiavélico…

¿A qué te refieres cuando dices maquiavélico? – preguntó Francis. Agnes asintió.

Me refiero a todo lo que hay detrás de esa falsa relación, que a fin de cuentas era una condena apuesta.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Quién te ha dicho esto? – interrogó Agnes.

Tu hermana…- declaró Alexandra.- Barbarella tuvo un emocionante Lote sobre un tapete con James Potter, que no terminó en nada, pues el insensible salió así como así de la habitación dejándola…- Agnes hizo amago de interrumpir, pero la chica la detuvo- Como tu hermana es amiga de Bella Black, que es prima de Sirius – Francis notó una punzada en su estomago al oír aquel nombre – Le contó todo lo que había ocurrido. Barbarella, creía que Potter había huido pues estaba arrepentido y no quería engañar a Evans, sin embargo Bellatrix se río en su cara y le aclaró que eso jamás podría ser, pues Potter nunca podría querer a Evans, ya que todo lo del noviazgo era una apuesta que el y Sirius habían hecho en su contra, creo que por cagarles los polvos nocturnos…

De nuevo aquel nombre, de nuevo aquella esa sensación de vacío, las ganas de huir de ese lugar y llorar…

Lo que refuerza mi hipótesis y el de todas las chicas inteligentes de Hogwarts que aquellos dos son unos soberanos hijos de puta…- concluyó Alexandra con superioridad.

Claro que son unos hijos de puta y mucho más, Eso es muy cruel de su parte… - exclamó Agnes, mirando a Francis con reprobación. Claramente con un gesto de:_ " te dije que Black era un cabron"_

¿Evans lo sabe? – preguntó Francis, Sacando a sus dos amigas del mar de insultos que estaban lanzando contra Sirius y Potter.

Eso ya no importaba, luego hablaría con Sirius, luego el podría explicarle todo, lo único que le preocupaba era la pobre Lily Evans.

No, no lo sabe – dijo Alexandra con lastima. – Y tampoco sé si sería correcto que nosotros se lo contásemos.

Lo incorrecto sería que no lo hiciéramos – reflexionó Agnes – Así Potter no tendría el gusto de lanzárselo a la cara, Evans es una persona buena y no se merece eso…

Pero tu hermana esta entrometida en todo esto – la espetó Alexandra.- Y no creo que por vengarte de Potter le hagas daño a ella…Lo siento "_mantequilla untable_"- se disculpó.

Esto no se trata de venganza, Alexandra – le aclaró Francis – Se trata de hacer lo correcto, y lo correcto no sería quedarnos en silencio sabiendo esto…

Tu puedes hacer algo Francis – dijo Agnes.

¿Qué podría hacer _Po_? – cuestionó Alexandra, Francis nunca había sido cercana a la pelirroja.

Hablare con él para que presione a James Potter – confesó Francis, ignorando la pregunta de Alexandra.

¿Quién es él? Ignatius no es amigo de Potter

Agnes le lanzó una mirada de apoyo a Francis. Era el momento de decir toda la verdad.

Sirius- reconoció- estamos saliendo a escondidas desde hace unas semanas.

Los ojos de Alexandra parecían que en cualquier momento estallarían de… ¿Rabia?, ¿impotencia?, ¿Preocupación?

Esto no puede ser verdad – gritó con incredulidad – Tu no puedes estar con Black…el es un…un…Hijo de Perra, arrogante, mujeriego, un…un total bastardo al igual que Potter. Te exijo una explicación.

….

James depositó la pluma sobre su pupitre, apartando el pergamino que ya había llenado de apuntes y le dirigió una intensa mirada a Lily. No se veían en "privado" hace dos días y la chica lo evadía desde aquella mañana en que habían discutido.

No es que sintiera miserable por no verla ni por su indiferencia, reflexionó, sino por la extraña conversación que había tenido con Bellatrix la noche anterior, en donde él se decidió hacer lo que haría después de clase, cuando se encontrara a Evans sola…

Espero que Flitwick diera por terminada la clase y verificó la hora en su reloj. Todos se marcharían al gran comedor para cenar y el aprovecharía el desorden para coger a Lily de sorpresa y decirle todo sobre la apuesta, evitándole una humillación… ¿Cómo? el mismo se lo preguntaba, quizás ella comenzase a gritarle o peor le lanzara un maleficio, sin embargo en el fondo sabía que lo merecía.

Se volteó hacia Sirius y busco apoyo en la mirada de su amigo, él sonrió con lastima. Ambos habían sostenido una extraña conversación esa mañana.

_Debes decirle todo, esto es una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar – le advirtió Sirius. James lo escrutó con la mirada, las palabras de su amigo escondían algo más que una simple advertencia._

_¿A que te refieres con una bomba de tiempo? – dijo con calma._

_Solo dile a Evans la verdad antes de que se entere - El muchacho cogió sus pantalones y comenzó a doblarlos, necesitaba concentrase en otro punto antes que en la mirada de desconcierto de su amigo. _

_¿Cómo podría enterarse? –. ¿Quién más podría ser? ¿Bellatrix? ¿Pero por que Sirius Sabía?_

_No sé por que Agrippa lo sabe, pero corrió con el veneno hacia Po y ella me amenazó y me dijo que si tú no se lo decías Evans, todas sus amigas correrían a contárselo…_

_James pensó rápidamente y unos nombres vinieron a su mente: Alexandra Agrippa, Barbarella y….Bellatrix. ¿Como no iba a saberlo Varney, si ella era a quien iba dirigida la noticia, el blanco perfecto, pariente de Alexandra y "la amante secreta" de su mejor amigo? _

_La prima de Sirius era muy astuta, pero no tanto para llevarle la delantera a él. _

_Esta vez lo había forzado indirectamente a decirle todo a Lily, pero el siempre guardaba ases debajo de sus mangas y esto no lo destruiría, no estaba enamorado como pensaba Bella, ni tampoco perdido a lo pies de la pelirroja para que pudiese manejarlo a su antojo. Lo de Evans era un simple capricho que se quitaría cuando encontrase a otra, cuando se riera en la cara de la chica por última vez, y con su patético llanto, lo asquease y le obligase a no desearla más._

Lily salió del aula.

Esa era la señal…

Se puso de pie de un salto y se hecho su bolso al hombro. Remus y Sirius suspiraron aliviados.

Al fin todo acabaría. Últimamente aquel tema, para Black, había sido una total pesadilla.

_Francis se hallaba acostada a un lado de Sirius, observando desde la orilla más apartada del castillo, donde nadie pudiese verlos, el lago que comenzaba a rejuvenecer con la lenta llegada de la primavera. No había dicho ninguna palabra durante la tarde, ni siquiera cuando él la estaba acariciando, ni besando, tampoco respondía a sus mimos. Aunque estuviese presente físicamente su mente estaba muy alejada de aquel lugar. Su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, tal vez en el horizonte, en los matices del lago, en los árboles… _

_Sirius la observó, quizás demasiado embebido en su belleza como para reclamar por su indiferencia, aunque ella no digiera nada en toda la vida no importaba pues el la tenía a su lado, la podía tocar y hartarse de tanto quererla. Eso bastaba para que fuese feliz, aquello era suficiente como para que él pudiese cambiar el mundo si ella se lo pedía, sin embargo extrañaba su cristalina risa y su melodiosa voz, deseba oírla y sentir ese cosquilleo en su estomago cada vez que ella decía su nombre o suspiraba con sus caricias. Pero no hizo falta que el reclamara nada, pues fue Francis quien se giró y lo miró con sus oscuros ojos vidriosos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar._

_Me he enterado de algo horrible, algo que tiene que ver contigo…- Sirius sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Había cometido tantas aberraciones en su vida que no sabía como defenderse frente a ella, de todo podía ser culpable._

_¿Qué han dicho?_

_Siempre me dicen que eres un monstruo, sin embargo yo ignoro los comentarios mal intencionados sobre ti, tampoco es que crea que hayas sido un santo, pero…- respiró profundo –Jamás pensé que fueseis capaz de jugar con las personas como lo han hecho tu amigo, James Potter y tu…_

_¿Sabía lo de la apuesta?_

_Fue una estupidez…- se excusó._

_Pobre Lily Evans.- se lamentó._

_Nunca pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos…- Jamás reconocería ante Francis que el también había formado parte directa de aquel cruel juego. Nunca nombraría a la pobre de Enid frente a ella._

_Pues deberías haberlo hecho… ¿Sabes lo que sentirá esa chica una vez que se entere de que todo este tiempo han estado jugando con ella? A caso paso por sus mentes alguna vez los sentimientos…_

_Lo siento…-se avergonzó_

_Sentirlo no repara nada- dijo con firmeza- Mejor será que le digas a tu amigo que detenga esta mentira si no quiere que Alexandra corra contarle todo a Evans – lo amenazó._

_Sirius abrió sus ojos sorprendido. James era su hermano y por sobre todo siempre protegería sus espaldas._

_Dile que no lo haga…- su tono había adquirido cierta gravedad que Francis alcanzó a percibir._

_Lo hará de todas formas y yo la apoyaré.- dijo decidida. _

_Es mi amigo y lo defenderé siempre.- aseguró Sirius._

_Si lo apoyas tan fervientemente significa que estas de acuerdo con la asquerosidad que ha hecho. – Francis esperó ver en los ojos de Sirius arrepentimiento. _

_E Inesperadamente lo encontró…_

_Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza del chico sobre su pecho, acariciando su suave pelo, susurrándole a sus oídos todo lo que sentía por el. _

_Por favor, James es…_

_¿Por qué esa actitud le parecía conocida?_

_Claro ella… tal como Sirius se aferraba a la mítica idea de que su amigo no era, ni sería lo que el resto afirmaba, Francis defendía a Sirius de los comentarios mordaces de sus amigas._

_Lo entendía._

_- Solo dile lo que pasara si no habla con Evans…_

James divisó la menuda figura de Lily que se dirigía hacia la habitación de las chicas y corrió hacia ella. Iba decidido a soltarlo todo de una vez, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la muchacha se volteó a verlo con esa decidida mirada, con esos envolvedores y maravillosos ojos verdes. Esos ojos que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, que lo hacían respirar con dificultad cada vez que posaban su atención en él.

James…- lo llamó Lily asombrada.

Lilian, yo…- _no podía decir nada–_ Quería hablar contigo.

Lily cogió su mano y lo condujo por los pasillos hasta su habitación.

Cerró la puerta apartándolos del mundo.

Yo también quería hablar contigo…

James observó embelesado los movimientos de Lily, cuando soltó su mano y empezó a deslizarse por la habitación hasta quedar sentada a los pies de una cama, mirándolo fijamente.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente preciosa? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma? Siendo que lo único que en esos momentos él deseaba era deshacerse de ella.

Tal como si fuera una carga molesta…

No dijeron nada por largo rato, solo se miraron y recorrieron la habitación, pero sus ojos nunca se toparon, al contrario se esquivaban con temor.

Presa de un impulso James se arrodilló frente a Lily y la besó…

¿Alguna vez alguien lo había besado como lo hacia ella?

Luego recordó la frase de Bellatrix: _"ha hecho cosas a tus espaldas"_

Un odio olvidado hasta el momento renació en él, sin embargo Lily ya se había apartado se sus insistentes labios y no lo miraba…

Dime lo que tengas que decirme y márchate – le rogó la muchacha.

¿Por qué Lily estaba actuando así?

Era lo que James trataba de explicarse… ¿A caso alguien ya se había dado el trabajo de contárselo todo?

Por favor – le insistió Lily – No hagas esto más humillante…

James se puso de pie y se giró quedando de espaldas a Lily, y pensó que lo que venía a decir era imposible que no fuera más humillante de lo que ella esperaba a oír.

Lily el juego se acabo…- logró articular – Todo fue una mentira, yo…yo…

Las palabras "juego" y "mentira" no calzaron en su mente ¿Por qué le decía esto? Ella solo esperaba oír que él se había cansado de estar a su lado, que no era su tipo, que… las mismas cosas que decían los chicos cuando cortaban con alguien ¿Pero porque estaba diciendo todo esto?

Una alarma se prendió en sus ojos que brillaron con más fuerza de lo habitual, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, se hallaba contrariada y con una latente sensación de desolación.

Yo quería vengarme de ti y lo he logrado – dijo de corrido – Fuiste solo una apuesta- admitió recuperando todo el coraje que creyó estaba perdiendo- Te quería llevar a la cama y con eso hacer que te tragaras todo ese maldito discurso que le dabas a las chicas y arruinaba mis citas…Gracias a tu debilidad he ganado…- se burló.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción escapó de la boca de James.

_Ya se lo he dicho todo, ahora soy libre, basta de la farsa y de… _

Lily sintió que un balde de agua fría estaba cayendo sobre ella mientras recordaba todas las palabras y advertencias de Enid…Se había comportado como una ciega, una sorda, una total estúpida. Necesitaba llorar, pero no frente a él, no después de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Caminó unos pasos y se quedó frente a él, viéndolo fijamente, James esperaba los sollozos, sin embargo solo sintió una voz cruda, fría y serena que llegó a sus oídos como mil estacas. Luego una bofetada.

No me esperaba más…- oyó su voz segura, pero sintió que en cualquier momento se desplomaría frente a James, rápidamente abrió la puerta y le indicó la salida. – Supongo que es así como se acaba todo…

James asintió, su mejilla le ardía.

Entonces te agradeceré que nunca más me hables, me nombres, ni te acerques a mí, creo que has obtenido tu venganza y te haz reído lo suficiente.

James no supo que pensar, esperaba que Lily actuara igual que el resto de la chicas, pero nuevamente se equivocaba. Evans jamás había sido común, era orgullosa, valiente, inteligente y como ninguna otra persona que el conociese, era digna e inquebrantable. Avanzó hacia la salida y sintió como la puerta se cerraba sin ninguna fuerza o arrebato. La bofetada que aun llevaba marcada sobre su mejilla era la única prueba de que la relación entre ellos se había terminado para siempre. El alivio que había sentido en un principio se desvanecía, siendo reemplazado por la extraña e inexplicable sacudida de perdida y angustia.

Se detuvo en medio de un oscuro pasillo y por primera vez en su vida recapacitó sobre sus actos, apoyado sobre una fría muralla, que aumentaba esa condena inquietud e incomodidad con respecto a todo. Visualizó el hermoso rostro de Lily y trato de retener esa perfecta sonrisa…

_No podía volver atrás… sus palabras… sus gestos, su rostro inescrutable, lo odiaría por siempre, tanto, que jamás existiría el perdón. _

Quiso aventar la puerta contra el rostro suficiente de James, pero se abstuvo de cualquier expresión pasional que delatase el sufrimiento que en ese momento estaba experimentando, frente a él mantuvo esa mascara de madures y mesura, sin embargo en la soledad de su habitación no pudo seguir ahogando el llanto que afloraba desde su más hondo ser. Necesitaba gritar, huir del castillo para no verle nunca más, para que nadie pudiese reírse de su vergüenza ni señalarla con el dedo. Un trapo, un viejo y sucio trapo, era lo que en esos momentos definía a Lily Evans. Recostada sobre su cama, llorando entre gemidos disimulados por la presión que su cara ejercía sobre la almohada, destrozada en todos lo sentidos, herida en su amor hacia él y peor aún…en su amor propio. Ni siquiera podía odiar a James Potter, pues el dolor la invalidaba en esos momentos para cualquier otra cosa que no fuese votar esa maldita pena que la estaba consumiendo.

Tranquila…- sintió que una voz le susurraba desde lo lejos y acariciaba su cabello – Tranquila Lily…

Frente a ella se encontraba Enid, con esa mirada tierna y compasiva de siempre. Lily solo se abrazó a ella y lloró, lloró tantas horas, minutos y segundos, que las lagrimas no cesaron hasta que todo en su interior se secó, fue entonces que sobrevino el silencio y ninguna de las dos fue capaz de decir algo.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué decir después de que se habían llegado a ignorar?

Enid le extendió un pañuelo.

Lo siento…-dijo Lily- Siento no haberte escuchado, tenías la razón…James Potter no valía la pena.

Quizás hace un tiempo atrás Enid hubiese adoptado la soberbia postura del "te lo dije" o "lo sabía", no obstante debido a las tristes circunstancias de Lily y a la hermandad que ambas se profesaban, la chica se abstuvo de ello, es más ni si quiera paso por su mente recriminarle algo

Eso ya no importa – la serenó Enid – No te disculpes por nada, solo dime que ha sucedido ¿qué te ha hecho?

¿Por qué el solo hecho de recordar a James le traía de vuelta esas irremediables ganas de morir, llorar o escapar?

Me quiero ir de este lugar, no soy capaz de enfrentar a nadie, menos después de lo que hizo… ¡Por favor, Enid!- rogó desgarrada – Quiero irme de vuelta a casa.

No creo que lo permitan… - la cortó Enid – Pero habla conmigo y desahógate, ya veremos que podemos hacer…

Fue entonces, después de oír la desgracia de Lily, que Enid comprendió muchas cosas. Cosas sobre Potter, sobre su amiga, Black, Varney y ella…Todo un maldito juego, una terrible trampa, una crueldad…

…y ellas habían caído como dos peces sobre las redes.

Pobre de Lily que sufría irremediablemente, pobre de ella que estaba enamorada de un patán como Black que la había reemplazado por una mentirosa y adultera como Francis Varney. Lo sabía, los vio después del partido de Quiddich ocultos besándose… y luego… Lo mismo, sexo, sexo y sexo, tal vez por eso Sirius se había aburrido de estar a su lado, pues no la veía apta para tales tratos.

_No…No…no…esto no se quedara así, necesitaban venganza, necesitaban enseñarles que no siempre el mundo viviría bajo sus leyes._

Hablare con McGonagall y le enviare una carta a Lucretia para que te reciba en su apartamento, necesitas estar fuera un tiempo y olvidar, yo me encargare de todo…

**Capítulo 8**

Minerva McGonagall había dicho así:

"_Nuestra prefecta, Lily Evans, se ausentará por las siguientes semanas hasta nuevo aviso, un terrible percance, pero nada que no pueda arreglarse"_ recitó con tono solemne y triste.

Eso fue lo único que supo James acerca de la desaparecida Lily a la mañana siguiente a su término… y luego con el paso de los largos días no había oído más. Suponía que el motivo de la partida de la chica no era nada más que él y se sentía ligeramente desdichado, sin embargo su conducta no lo demostraba en absoluto, pues a los ojos del resto: sus amigos, las amigas de Lily y los de Hogwarts, él… el gran James Potter, ídolo de todos, seguía actuando como el crápula de siempre. Asistiendo a las secretas reuniones sociales, a las fiestas de Slughorn y a las citas. Cogiéndose a cuanta chica estuviese dispuesta a tenerlo entre sus piernas.

Nadie reprochó su actuar ni tampoco lo harían, pues todo lo que le había sucedido a Evans era cuento sabido para el colegio, James era el héroe que conseguía a quien fuera para luego desecharlo, sin embargo no podían dejar de sentir cierta lastima por aquella chica sencilla, amable, una buena persona…

James caminó por su habitación a medio vestir y depositó sobre su cama la fina capa negra que vestiría para la reunión de esta noche, estaba algo retrasado, pero no importaba "la gente importante" siempre se hacía esperar…

¿Vas o no Canuto?- preguntó a Sirius que se hallaba recostado sobre el piso realizando sus "condenados ejercicios" junto a Peter.

Tengo cosas que hacer – contestó indiferente mientras seguía con sus flexiones.

Es hombre nuevo – reveló Remus desde el sofá donde se encontraba leyendo un grueso ejemplar de "historia de la magia".

James chasqueo la lengua cabreado.

¡Vamos! – Los animó - ¿Hace cuanto no pasamos una noche merodeando como los viejos tiempos?

No seas sentimental Cornamenta – se río Peter que había parado de seguir a Sirius – Yo te acompaño…

Al menos se me ha unido uno…- celebró - ¿Remus? ¿Sirius? – les rogó con sus ojos brillosos, tratando de aparentar pena mortal por su soledad.

Te acompaño- aceptó Remus cerrando el libro – Tienes razón ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no salimos los cuatro juntos…

¡¿Sirius?! – todos dijeron al unísono. El muchacho río.

Esta bien – asintió – Pero si voy su éxito disminuirá, tendrán que protegerme de las tías salvajes…- bromeó.

Como si lo necesitaras… – se burló James – Tú personalmente te has encargado de borrar las esperanzas a todas las chicas…-El chico amplio esa maliciosa sonrisa que había comenzado a esbozar involuntariamente y prosiguió - Hasta se ha corrido el rumor de que te has pasado al "otro bando"… desde que te has "enamorado" cambiaste mucho – se lamentó con sorna – Si no pregúntale a Zoe que llora como una magdalena sin sus tardes de gloria, o Verónica…Tal vez Carla, no mejor Cécile…mmm creo que Sarah y Lissy también…

No te rindes – se quejó Sirius meneando su cabeza –Solo no tengo ánimos de ir de casanovas por el mundo, por hoy- puso especial énfasis en las últimas palabras.

¡Merlín! – exclamó con espanto James – hablas como un enamorado, me das miedo Canuto… ¿Es contagioso?- se giró fingiendo alarma hacia Remus que reía

¿Hoy no tenías "cita" con la hermosura de…- Peter no alcanzó terminar, Sirius le había propinado una fuerte colleja.

Ni si quiera se te ocurra mirarle la sombra, Colagusano –amenazó con su dedo índice en alto dirigido hacia el pecho de su amigo.

James lo observó divertido y recordó la noticia.

_Po_ irá a la reunión de hoy – dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Francis y Agnes odian esas cosas -aseguró Sirius.

Y por su puesto si una no va la otra tampoco – corroboró Remus.

Eso no lo niego…- la voz de James sonaba seria – Pero Alexandra Agrippa no te quiere cerca de _Po_ y ha arreglado todo para que ella regrese con Cornfoot y una fiesta es una excelente oportunidad para que se reencuentren íntimamente- esta palabra saco los bajos instintos de Sirius- con respecto a Agnes, ella por Francis es capaz de aguantar una noche en el infierno si es por alejarla de tus garras…

¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Remus.

James sonrío. El mismo se había encargado de vigilar al grupillo para cuidar los intereses de Canuto.

Digamos que tengo mis medios – contestó risueño.

¡Joder! – exclamó Sirius – Estoy cansado de que se entrometan... ¿Por que no se van al mismísimo Diablo y nos dejan vivir en paz?

Con la reputación que te has hecho es difícil – Advirtió Remus. Sirius le dirigió una mirada asesina – No te enojes Canuto, sabes muy bien que tengo la razón.

Si todos supieran la verdad sería mucho más difícil que esas arpías hicieran algo en tu contra- concluyó James – No obstante, como han decidido guardar silencio…

Sabes muy bien que no diré nada…

Entonces ve a la fiesta y defiende lo tuyo – dijo James.

De seguro tienen todo arreglado para que no te puedas acercar, estarán sus amigos vigilándote y Cornfoot, el iluso enamorado, tratando de recobrar el amor perdido – razonó Remus- tendremos que pensar muy bien los movimientos que realizaremos para rescatarla de la trampa a la quieren hacerle caer, perdón – rectifico- Los quieren hacer caer.

Quizás podríamos lograr que Cornfoot ponga su atención en "otra" – propuso Peter- Eso siempre funciona…

James, Remus y Sirius menearon la cabeza negativamente, aunque fuese buena idea, no era aplicable a Cornfoot.

Nuestro "querido" Hufflepuff esta tontamente enamorado de Francis y no se atreverá a mirar a ninguna chica – James le dirigió una burlona mirada a Sirius – Tal como nuestro camarada.

No me toque las pelotas James – masculló Sirius enojado.

No he dicho ninguna mentira…

¿Y que si es verdad?

Sirius abrió sus ojos de par en par, lo había reconocido.

Es definitivo – río James – has perdido los estribos… Estás loca y perdidamente enamorado – dijo en tono solemne.

Que yo sea capaz de reconocerlo…- comenzó a decir Sirius.

¿Te refieres a Evans? – se defendió James – Sabes que era un juego…Y no me gusta hablar de ella…

Remus observó a James con desconfianza, sus palabras no concordaban con las actitudes en las cuales lo había sorprendido últimamente., incluso se podría decir que el solo recordatorio a Lily le producía una sensación de incertidumbre.

No discutamos – los tranquilizó. Los ánimos se comenzaban a caldear. – Mejor pensemos en como ayudar a Canuto.

………….

Enid, Susan y Rebeca ingresaron a un atiborrado salón lleno de chicos y chicas en donde se realizaba el gran "evento".

En el lugar ya comenzaba a sentirse el éxtasis juvenil, el alcohol, las risas y la tibieza de los acalorados romances "temporales"

- ¡Me dan asco! – exclamó Enid.

Ojala estuviese Lils – se lamentó Rebeca ignorando a su amiga – la he extrañado como un demonio…

Lily no hubiese venido a este…esta… ¿Cómo decirle? –dudó Enid- Ya sé, Tertulia – dijo con sarcasmo –Ella odiaba estas cosas…

Y por lo que yo sabía, tú también – le espetó Susan.

Sabes muy bien a lo que ha venido Enid – la defendió Rebeca.

Claro…venganza…- sonrío maquiavélicamente _Susan_- ¿Qué pretendéis hacer?

Sabes muy bien el plan – aclaró Enid – Hoy solo observaremos, pero cuando llegue Lily comienza el verdadero juego…

¿Cómo están tan seguras que ella aceptara todo esto? – pregunto -Puede que esté herida, enfadada, incluso puede odiar hasta el alma a Potter, sin embargo Lily jamás aprobaría esto.

Muchas cosas van a cambiar una vez que Lils llegue y si no lo acepta lo haremos por ella, se lo merece – Sus y Rebeca se miraron asustadas, Enid jamás hablaba así.

¿Se lo merece?- susurró Susan. Nada de esto le gustaba.

El plan de hoy…- dijo Rebeca – Vas junto a Chris y no te mueves de su lado, en especial cuando este junto a Potter y Black, averiguas todo lo que estén haciendo, chicas, citas, tú sabes…

¿Qué harás tú? – Enid interrogó a Rebeca.

Lo recuerdo – contestó con una gran sonrisa – Entablar relaciones con Alexandra y Agnes que también se la tienen jurada a Potter y a Black…

Yo voy contra Cornfoot y Varney – agregó Enid – Y luego me reúno con Bella…

Susan le dirigío una extraña mirada…

No me agrada estar relacionada personas como Bellatrix Black.

Solo lo dices porque es una Slytherin…- exclamó Rebeca.

No solo por eso…- soltó la chica – Tal vez odie a los Slytherin por principio, sin embargo esa chica no me simpatiza desde mucho antes, ¿Acaso no les extraña que ella halla corrido a contarnos todo una vez que se marchó Lily en son caritativo, siendo que odia a los hijos de muggle?

Enid es sangre pura y la estaba ayudando- corrigió Rebeca.

Eso da lo mismo, pues tampoco confió en la gente que se carga a su propia familia ¿Ignoran que Sirius Black es su primo? – preguntó con ironía – No nos fiemos de ella…y de todas formas –agregó- no entiendo porque queremos la cabeza de Varney, ella es solo otra víctima…

Ella lo sabía todo, estaba enredada con Black – respondió Enid…

No lo creo, "_Po_" no es capaz de algo así, es inofensiva, es buena…

¿Desde cuando es _Po, para tí_? – Enid comenzaba a impacientarse.

Solo no le hagan nada…- Sus cambió de tema rápidamente – Recuerden que Alexandra y Agnes la cuidan como su "joyita" y no solo ellas si no que todo su grupo de amigos.

Nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros la que la echamos al agua…- trato de convencerlas Enid.

Susan tiene razón, Varney es prima de Agrippa y recuerden quien es ella, todo el colegio la apoya…- dijo Rebeca- Será mejor que la dejemos de lado…O…-pensó- podríamos ayudar a sus amigos a separarla de Sirius, ese es un golpe bajo, ella regresaría con Cornfoot y todos serían felices.

Enid frunció el seño, no le agradaba para nada el cambio de plan, y mucho menos que la "sangre sucia" de Varney saliera airosa de todo esto, de todas formas buscaría los medios para vengarse personalmente. Hasta el momento le convenía aceptar la "pobre" ayuda de sus amigas.

Bien aceptó, Varney queda fuera de esto – mintió – Pero Bella sigue dentro del plan.- Susan y Rebeca se quejaron por lo bajo. – Por lo que mi blanco de esta noche será Zoe y…- sonrío – Otros contactos interesantes. ¡Ahora, dispersémonos!

Cada chica tomó su rumbo y fue a cumplir con su parte del plan. Enid se aseguró que así fuera.

Próximamente

Divertido, escuchar próximamente no sé si tenga tiempo para que realmente el capítulo que siga sea tan próximo como involucra la palabra…Hay demasiados párrafos por corregir, cosas a las que dar sentido, tiempo del que generalmente no dispongo y…cosas, cosas, cosas que siempre debo hacer.

Adiós a todas, espero hayan disfrutado de este poco mejorado "capitulo", posiblemente tengan noticias…junto a este tenía un antiguo Fic que preparaba hace más menos 2 años.

**Lilian Evans**

**Lilian Evans es una estudiante que lo tiene casi todo, inteligencia, belleza, amigos, su propia casa y… ¿un gato? Nada más…**

**Se encuentra en banca rota, con un diploma de mejor estudiante un futuro postergado que al parecer nuca va arrancar cuando recibe una llamada.**

**Un empleo como reportera rosa en una revista del corazón….**

**Debe publicar los mejores chismes acerca de jugadores de Quidditch. Datos sabrosos sobre hombres con, Escasa masa encefálica, Excesos de masa corpórea y escobas lustradas.**

**Al parecer a eso se dirige su desventurada vida…un fracaso tras otro y ahora…eso. **

**¿Se debe agregar que no sabe ni siquiera sabe lo que hacen los jugadores a la cancha?**

**James Potter**

**El jugador estrella de Holyhead Harpies, libertino y malhumorado hace de las suyas en las canchas de Quidditch. Ama su vida libre, ama el quidditch, ama el quidditch, ama el quidditch y ahmmm por su puesto que sí, también a las mujeres…**

**¿Quién mejor para publicar que James Potter? **

**Escándalo asegurado, jet set, chicas guapas, intrigas…**

**Lo que necesita Lilian Evans.**

**Salvo que nada será fácil, con un jugador que odia a los periodistas, las revistas rosas y a las brujas entrometidas e inescrupulosas como Lilian Evans. **


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Trampas"**_

Dejó que el último suspiró de éxtasis fluyera desde su interior antes de rodar por la cama y separarse del cuerpo sudoroso que la consolaba.

Aún estaba un poco ebria se percató, pero no importaba, pues cada vez que acudía a él en busca de esto, debía de estarlo, si no, la timidez, la vergüenza y el asco por el deseo desenfrenado la atormentaban hasta alejarla del cuerpo que le daba consuelo.  
Todo era una juego, viciado, sucio, solo cuerpos que se entremezclaban en el desenfreno, sin amor, sin ternura, solo lujuria.

Sintió una caricia suave e insinuante recorrer su espina dorsal y se alejó. El sexo era bueno cuando no incluía falsos sentimientos, pero siempre era mejor mantener las distancias. No importaba que él la tratase con cariño, ni tampoco que sus brazos fueran los primeros en ofrecerle este mundo. No, nada podía importar cuando ella se sentía llena de rabia, de impotencia.

Si hace dos semanas atrás hubiese sido capaz de saber lo que sucedería, jamás le hubiese permitido tocarla. Sus besos, no la habrían tentado y su cuerpo desnudo no estaría a su lado.

- La última vez dijiste que no volverías.

- Siempre digo lo mismo – concedió Enid.

- Pensé que esa vez iba enserio.

- No tenía nada de distinto a las otras.

- Si, esa vez si. Estabas asustada.

Aquello era una señal para poner los pies en pólvora y alejarse de él antes de que empezase a exigirle cosas que no estaba dispuesta a dar. Debía huir de aquella cama, de la oscuridad.

Después de semanas... llegaría Lilian

Ella debía recibirla e incitarla a la venganza, debía prepararlas a todas para que el infierno se desatase.

- No quiero que vuelvas a buscarme si estás ebria. – le amenazó.

Dejó la tarea de abotonar su blusa y lo miró.

- Nunca te niegas.

- Lo haré. – le advirtió.

- Entonces no me verás más.

Él se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse.

- Que así sea.

Enid dio unos pasos y acortó la distancia entre ambos.

- No quiero que termine.

- Entonces no trates de hacer esto más sórdido de lo que es.

- No puedo.

- Yo tampoco – se lamentó.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Se ha acabado, Enid.

- Siempre dices lo mismo.

- Esta vez es en serio.

- Bien, si así lo quieres.- aceptó, fingiendo una frialdad que ya no poseía con respecto a él.

Un frío helado atravesó su corazón.

- No, no quiero, pero si tú no aceptas mis condiciones, tendré que hacerlo.

- Otros aceptaran las mías.

Una risa sin alegría, invadió la habitación.

-¿Otros? eres incapaz de dejar que alguien te toque.

- Si tú me tocas no hay impedimento para que los otros hombres lo hagan.

- No te atreverías – dijo convencido.

- Obsérvame.

Unas fuertes manos aferraron sus hombros.

- Si lo haces, esto se habrá acabado.

- Entonces no me amenaces, Remus.

Cogió sus cosas y se apresuró en salir de la habitación.

"_**Amortajada"**_

Lily deposito el pesado baúl sobre el alfombrado piso de su habitación y suspiró aliviada. Al fin estaba en Hogwarts, en aquel tétrico lugar después de días de suplicio, de llantos y de reflexión en los que casi se había negado regresar a enfrentar a sus amigas, a los desconocidos, los informados y sobre todo a él…

Y aunque todo en este lugar continuaba su curso normal, sin huellas de su tristeza, ella tenía presente todos los recuerdos (a medias superados) de lo que había ocurrido…

Como un sueño, sucesos irreales y enredados… ¿De verdad paso?

Se asomó por la ventana y vio la lluvia: fina, obstinada, tranquila y la escucho caer, caer sobre los niños ruidosos, caer sobre el césped, sobre el bosque, caer hasta anegar los patios y obligar a todos internarse bajo sus capas…

Los días así la deprimían, sin duda prefería el sol y las risas melodiosas que traía la primavera, pero llovía…Y aunque la naturaleza no tuviera culpa de su infortuna, el paisaje sombrío no ayudaba a mejorar las cosas.

Corrió las cortinas y se giró a observar su habitación

Todo seguía igual, en el mismo orden: su cama estirada, su escritorio repleto de libros y olvidados por el paso; su armario perfecto con cada una de sus capas colgadas, algunos zapatos desparramados…Su antigua vida.

Nuevamente se escuchó la lluvia… las gotas obstinadas chocando contra su ventana resbalando como lagrimas sobre los cristales, cayendo sobre su corazón empapándolo, desasiéndolo de languidez y tristeza…

¿Por qué había regresado?

Era la pregunta que no dejaba de hacerse desde que su madre la embarcó en aquel tren, nadie la obligaba, ella misma lo quiso:

Tal vez por orgullo, obstinación, valentía ¿Que sentimientos atacaron su cordura?

Hubiese preferido la calidez de su casa, los cuidados de su familia, esa tranquilidad que la habían salvado de morir prácticamente por el desengaño. Pero estaba ahí para remontarse al comienzo de los hechos, tratar de enfrentar sus propios miedos, recuperar el amor propio y volver a empezar…

¿Es necesario enfrentar los miedos para superarlos?

Trataba de auto convencerse de que sí, que lo era, debía recorrer el mismo camino sin caerse, verlo a la cara y aceptar la terrible verdad de la que estaba huyendo…Luego durante el tiempo que restase, aceptar la parte de dolor que el destino le asignaba…

¡Maldita memoria, maldito olvido! Los dos se atascan en el tiempo, se prolongan y se mantienen imperecederos, incompatibles e inalcanzables. Si alguno se perpetua el otro jamás se alcanza.

Se aferró así misma envolviéndose entre sus propios brazos y dio una última caminata por la alcoba que se hallaba atiborrada de recuerdos, como todo en el castillo…

Y se detuvo de pronto al observar dos pergaminos arrugados sobre el escritorio de Enid, Un borrador y una carta, ambos correspondencia que habían sostenido antes de que ella se decidiese a regresar.

_Amigas:_

_No hemos hablado durante estos días, quizás cada una necesitaba pensar y ahondarse en su pensamientos para descubrir un poquito de esperanza dentro de nuestras vidas…_

_Pensar, esa es la palabra que ha descrito cada una de las mañanas en me he despertado y he abierto mis ojos para descubrir que las cosas si pueden empeorar, que si puedo ahogarme y sentir que ya no quiero estar aquí, que es estoy demasiado cansada y que quiero dejar de pelear una batalla contra mi misma._

_Pero no puedo...no puedo y no debo entregarme a la desesperanza, no por mí, si no por ellos, por los que me rodean y los que con sus actos y no con sus palabras me han demostrado que me quieren..._

_Las palabras siempre se las ha llevado el tiempo, no son más que ondas que viajan y se desplazan momentáneamente por mi cabeza, por la tuya, por la del resto, para luego quedar en hechos...Esos si los recordamos, ya que en nosotros no quedan mas que sensaciones y sentimientos, que pido a Dios, si es que existe, sea capaz de seguir sintiendo... _

_Espero volver_

_Lily._

Esa era la primera, llena de nada…de todo…de ella.

Las cartas siempre han descrito la historia, los sentimientos, lo hechos, son reflejo de la agonía o la alegría que puede haber sentido su autor…

Tomó la segunda, tratando de contener sus lagrimas y comenzó a leerla, por la fecha y por lo escrito aquel papel había sido enviada la noche anterior a su regreso.

_Queridas Enid, Sus y Beca:_

_Regreso después de tanto tiempo de negar esta alternativa…_

_Las quiere_

_Lily_

Cuantas ganas tenía de mandar todo al infierno y regresar a su hogar, de llorar y terminar con ese dolor que no acababa desde esa noche cuando el lo había confesado todo. Morir…

Un clic, el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y luego dos figuras femeninas estáticas la observaron sin decir nada, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaban Susan y Rebeca.

Una de ellas, Susan, se abalanzó sobre Lily y la envolvió en un calido abrazo, rieron entre lágrimas, pero no se dijeron nada, las palabras sobraban en aquella bienvenida.

Rebeca, aun impresionada se la quedo viendo ¿Cómo se podía cambiar tanto?

Estaba delgada, pálida, casi inmaterial, podría jurar que estaba muerta si no fuese porque se encontraba de pie frente a ella y respirando, pero…pese a todo se veía hermosa, tanto como si el sufrimiento la hubiese hecho florecer.

Sus largos cabellos pelirrojos caían sobre su menuda figura contrastando con su pálido rostro, sus ojos verdes inexpresivos sobresalían bellos como nunca, más ya no tenían ese brillo de inocencia y elocuencia de antes. ¿El dolor transforma? ¿Asesina?

Incluso su sonrisa le parecía irreal…

- Te extrañe – dijo al fin y al igual que Susan se arrojó sobre su amiga… quizás para sentirla y terminar de convencerse que aquella figura que veía sus ojos no era un fantasma – Te extrañe mucho… - repitió antes de comenzar a llorar.

Unas suaves palmaditas en su espalda acallaron los sollozos…

- ¡Belle! – le susurró Lily con voz maternal mientras la consolaba –No lloréis que he regresado…

Rebeca se despegó del pecho de su amiga y la miró nuevamente. Definitivamente ella ya no estaba…

- Sonríe – le ordenó con ternura. ¿Por qué le pedía eso, si ella misma era incapaz de hacerlo sin fingir?

Sonrió y secó sus lágrimas.

- ¡Tenemos que celebrar tu regreso!- trato de animarlas y animarse Susan – No tenemos que llorar más…- se enjugo una lagrima y prosiguió – Que estés acá es motivo de alegría ¿O no?

- Claro…- asintió Lily – ¿Basta de penas?

- ¡Basta de penas! – exclamó enérgica una voz a sus espaldas.

Enid sostenía en una de sus manos un bonito ramo de Lirios y en la otra dos botellas de hidromiel. Otra imagen irreal…

Enid tampoco era la misma.

Sin duda ya no era esa chica decente e inocente de antes, ahora bebía, se liaba con distintos chicos, vestía provocativamente y se comportaba con irreverencia frente a todo bordeando la crueldad.

Lily con dificultad pudo ocultar su asombro cuando vio aparecer aquella mujer que antes solía llamar amiga, y aún más cuando esta le extendió una copa llena de alcohol y el ramo de lirios con una indiferencia brutal…

Susan y Rebeca se dirigieron miradas cómplices que dieron cuenta de las circunstancias extrañas.

- ¡Salud por el retorno de nuestro bello retoño! – dijo al alzando su copa e un mohín burlesco. Apenas podía ocultar la borrachera que traía encima. - ¿Por qué no brindan? – preguntó despreocupada mientras rellenaba su copa con otra larga dosis de alcohol y vio que sus amigas se mantenían aún estáticas.

- No sigas – La reprendió Rebeca apartándole la botella de hidromiel.

- ¡Dejadme en Paz! – exclamó enojada – Quiero celebrar el regreso de Lily…

- ¡¿En ese estado?! – soltó Susan – Lo vas arruinar todo.

- ¿Arruinar todo? – dijo Enid con ironía - ¡Ustedes lo arruinaran todo con esa falta de entusiasmo, beban será mejor he traído bastante para toda la noche! – Abrió sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia Lily, que hasta ese momento cuando sintió a Enid apoyarse y expeler un fuerte tufillo a alcohol, se mantenía callada por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – habló de pronto - ¿Qué le ha sucedido? – pidió explicación a sus otras amigas al no encontrar respuesta.

- Ella…- trato de decir Sus pero Rebeca la detuvo.

- Se ha entusiasmado con tu regreso – finalizo la muchacha.

¿Cuánto más podría seguir ocultando la mentira?

Lils, aunque inocente, jamás había sido tonta reflexionó Susan. No obstante debía mantener el silencio, tenía que hacerlo…Todo por ella para que pudiese volver a ser feliz, para que obtuviese su venganza.

- Ayúdenme a recostarla sobre la cama – ordenó dulcemente.

Enid se encontraba inconciente por el alcohol, recargada apenas, sobre los débiles brazos de Lily que trataban de sostenerla.

"_**Verdades"**_

James avanzó a grandes trancos por un corredor abierto que circundaba la enfermería…

- ¡Maldito bludger! – vociferó mientras aprisionaba su brazo magullado contra su pecho. - ¡Malditos novatos!

Sin duda este era uno de esos días fatídicos en los que desearía no haber salido de su cama, todo estaba saliendo mal, todo, tal como si lo hubiesen hechizado. Comenzando por el incidente de la mañana: Elladora McMillan, la oxigenada conquista nocturna de la que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

_¡Un fiasco!_ se dijo a si mismo, definitivamente las rubias eran descerebradas, ni siquiera sabía besar, inexperta, melosa, inmadura y lo peor: ¡Ruidosa!. Gimió toda la noche interrumpiendo el sagrado sueño de sus compañeros y el de sus "amigas". Lo que aumento el bochorno y empeoro su suerte, ya que ni las disculpas de un grado alcohólico elevado lo eximían de las risitas de sus amigos ni la de sus conquistas…

Pero aquí no acaba su suplicio.

Al medio día tuvo que aceptar sin objetar el injusto castigo que McGonagall le había impuesto para las próximas tres semanas. Luego, en la tarde, en el entrenamiento de Quiddich un despistado Golpeador le había lanzado con brutalidad la "maldita" bludger…

Y ahora…ahora Sirius no cesaba de reírse en su cara mientras lo acompañaba hacia la enfermería.

- ¿Sabes que creo?- preguntó Sirius con seriedad mal fingida.

- No me interesa – lo cortó James – He tenido bastante para que te sigas riendo de mí.

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Te tomas demasiado enserio Cornamenta.

James se detuvo a medias y se lo quedo viendo con el seño aun más fruncido del que traía hace un rato atrás. Esa frase la había escuchado antes, ella…ella misma se la había dicho durante una de sus charlas. _" Te tomas demasiado enserio James Potter" _

- James…- la voz de Sirius se transformó a un susurro cauteloso – Lilian ha regresado.

Algo en él se rompió.

La angustia se desbordó sobre su cuerpo… cegándolo, doblando algo en él, incluso el dolor de su muñeca y su rabia desaparecían si la angustia estaba ahí.

No, no estaba preparado para enfrentarla, quería que se mantuviera lejos de su vida, no debía permitir que su presencia lo atormentara.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Bien por ella.

Pero no estaba bien.

Nada estaba bien desde que él había comenzado a experimentar en carne propia la culpa.

- Francis me lo ha dicho.

- ¿Y a mi qué?

Sirius lo ignoró.

- Yo la he visto junto a sus amigas, se veía bien, se veía tristemente feliz.

- ¡Chorradas! ¿Tristemente Feliz? – se burló James impaciente – No eres poeta Sirius y tampoco creo que Evans sea remotamente feliz.

- Se veía linda, Remus también lo creyó. Estaba un poco pálida y decaída, pero creo que no hubo ningún chico que fuese capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

Los celos, los celos, podían matarlo, lo torturaban.

No, no la quería, de eso estaba seguro, pero tampoco nadie podía quererla. El concepto de Lily, en su mente, era de su propiedad, algo de James, solo de James.

- ¿La quieres de turno? – su tono desinteresado ocultaba la furia.

Sirius meneó la cabeza.

- No, James, no quiero nada con semejantes heridas, dudo que alguien tan dañado como Lilian sea capaz de volver a sentir algo.

- Alguien más la querrá.

- Si, alguien más la querrá, espero que esta vez sea feliz.

- ¿Por qué diablos te importa tanto el futuro de Evans?- vociferó.

El dolor de su muñeca lo estaba matando, pero esto lo aniquilaba.

- Porque estoy arrepentido, James, por qué al menos si ella es feliz puedo dejar de sentirme como un miserable.

- Varney te hace sentir miserable, estar con un condenado santo, a todos nos hace sentir así.

- Ni siquiera estamos a la altura de poder criticarla.

- ¡No quiero la maldita salvación Sirius! – le espetó James – Me vale un cuerno lo que digan de mi.

- Lo sé – dijo Sirius resignado.

Luego se volteó y se fue camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando entró como un soplo en la enfermería, impaciente por las atenciones de la Sra. Pomfrey, no se esperaba aquella amarga sorpresa.

Una maldita, e insoportable, amarga sorpresa.

El silencio era bueno, bueno cuando se quería, sin embargo el silencio cargado de desprecio era algo intolerable. Si al menos pudiese decir algo cuerdo, algo bueno, se molestaría en hablar. Pero, no, no podía y por eso se hallaba parado como un estúpido, observándola. Observando su indiferencia, su lejanía, su rostro, esa belleza deslumbrante que había ignorado solo con un propósito.

"_Entonces te agradeceré que nunca más me hables, me nombres, ni te acerques a mí, creo que has obtenido tu venganza y te haz reído lo suficiente."_

Quiso llamarla, pero solo señalar su nombre era un insulto a aquella dignidad salvaje.  
Parecía inalcanzable, fría, lejana, muerta…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el la había matado. Había aniquilado su amor propio, su ingenuidad.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, sin embargo su mirada no dejaba entrever odio, amor, dolor, nada…Solo indiferencia.

- Enid despertara en dos horas te puedes…

La Sra. Pomfrey se detuvo en medio de una frase…

James Potter estaba frente a ella…

- James…

- Mi muñeca…- señalo su mano sin quitar la mirada de Lily.

- Bien, toma asiento y de inmediato te atenderé.

Se volvió hacia Lily con una sonrisa maternal.

- Puedes volver, después querida.

Ella asintió, e ignorando su presencia, desapareció en los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts.

"_**Temores"**_

Recorrió su vientre suave dejando que su mano se deslizara desde el inicio hasta la cima. Aún estaba plano se percató con alivio. Plano, se repitió con el sabor del miedo en su boca.

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurriría para que todos se diesen cuenta?

Lentamente ascendió desde su vientre hasta sus pechos, estaban sensibles, percibió, sensibles y ligeramente aumentados de tamaño…

Un signo más de la catástrofe que se avecinaba en su vida.

Debía correr y buscar apoyo en él, en sus brazos, en sus besos, debía decirle la verdad y encontrarse con la comprensión de sus ojos. Solo él podría salvarla de la decepción de sus padres, de la angustia de sus amigos, del ostracismo, de la verdad y de sus errores.

Finalmente, el secreto que con tanto celo habían guardado, saldría a la luz para descontarles la intimidad que les otorgaba quererse en el absoluto silencio.

¿Aceptaría la noticia? ¿La perdonaría?

No podía seguir con el absurdo, no quería, una persona que comenzaba a vivir no debía ser madre, pero aquí estaba ella, frente a un espejo, sola, temerosa y abandonada a los deseos de morir, de matar y de resignación.

- Me agrada la vista.

Había sentido su presencia antes de que el se apareciera frente a sus ojos, incluso antes de que ingresara su habitación.

- Agnes podría entrar y vernos.

- Ella sabe perfectamente bien lo que hacemos, Francis.

Acortó la distancia entre ambos y se desprendió de su camisa.

- Sirius…

Toda ella temblaba con su presencia, con sus caricias, con el deseo anticipado…

La cogió de la cintura y la apegó a su torso.

- Estás fría.

Con manos de artista comenzó a recorrer sus caderas, su vientre, sus pechos…

¿Lo notaría? Se preguntó alarmada. Notaría que su cuerpo cambiaba irremediablemente, para transformarse en vida, en una bendita y maldita vida que destrozaría las suyas.

- No podemos – rogó – no aquí.

- Por supuesto que si…- sus labios silenciaron sus protestas – Ven conmigo a la cama.

Mantener el secreto era primordial, pensó mientras se dirigía hacia él, mantenerlo hasta que fuese imposible guardar silencio, hasta que tuviese una solución y supiese como comunicarle a él, un joven sin familia, que pronto sería padre.

_Un nuevo capítulo…_

_Con cariño._

_Sibilla._

_Con respecto a una pregunta:_

_Vanesa_

_¿Por qué "mantequilla untable" y el porque de "Po"?_

_Son datos autobiográficos, sobrenombres de personas queridas. Burlas internas entre mi pequeño grupo, cosas que nos decimos con cariño._

_Las expresiones en francés, que verán en alguno de los diálogos: Ma belle, touché o vaya saber que más, son palabras usuales de mi loco vocabulario, cosas de mi querida gente chiflada, que ya sea por la costumbre, o por el descuido no he podido evitar escribir. ¿Me creerían que cuando he revisado este capítulo habían varías de ellas? _

_Me he reído de lo lindo al verlas…Estos capítulos, los escribí hace un año quizás, cuando mi relación con el francés era bastante estrecha, cosa que no se verá en capítulos pasados, y espero que muy poco en los próximos (trataré de revisar más)._

_¡Au revoir!_


End file.
